Dragon Doré
by Kashiira
Summary: Après Hades deux chevaliers atterissent dans un monde sauvage où regne la terreur et l'oppression...
1. Chapitre 1

__

Titre : Dragon doré

Auteurs : Kashiira et Kats

Genre : Angst, medieval fantastic, post Hades, NCS

Couples : Dm/Mu

Source : Saint Seiya

Disclaimers : Malheureusement ces messieurs ne nous appartiennent pas… Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de jouer un peu avec vv

****

Dragon doré

****

I

Déjà plusieurs minutes qu'une petite voix dans sa tête l'exhortait à reprendre conscience, l'homme se décida enfin à obéir et à ouvrir les yeux.

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée…

Trop de lumière…

Mais il s'obstina, toujours soutenu par sa voix intérieure. Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il réussit à entrouvrir les paupières, sans que le soleil au zénith ne lui brûle les rétines. Les masses informes autour de lui devinrent moins floues.

Une forêt…

Quelque chose de chaud reposait en travers de sa poitrine… un bras. Oui, mais pas le sien… Il tourna la tête autant qu'il put et aperçut une masse rouge et mauve de cheveux en désordre…

" Mu du Bélier, " maugréa-t-il intérieurement.

Parfait ! Il ne manquait plus que cet enquiquineur pour que son bonheur de se réveiller dans un lieu inconnu le corps en miette soit total.

L'enquiquineur en question poussa soudain un vague gémissement avant de bouger légèrement contre son coussin involontaire et de relever légèrement la tête, dardant un regard trouble sur son compagnon d'infortune.

" Masque de Mort ? Matteo ? " marmonna-t-il vaguement avant de plisser les yeux sous l'afflux de douleur.

Il roula sur le côté, libérant le Cancer, avant de ravaler son souffle en se recroquevillant instinctivement en une position fœtale comme un barre de feu traversait son torse. Le Bélier se sentait aussi faible qu'un chaton, une sensation de vide, qu'il ne pouvait encore identifier, le hantant. Sa tête pulsait violemment et le simple fait de respirer semblait devoir le scier en deux, chose qui n'avait rien d'agréable, il fallait bien l'admettre. Il se redressa pourtant sur un coude, regardant autour de lui avec des yeux immenses dans son visage barbouillé de terre et de sang, lui donnant un air enfantin, presque effrayé.

" Où sommes-nous ? " souffla-t-il enfin.

Enquiquineur, le terme était faible.

En le bousculant, le bélier venait de raviver certaines douleurs que le cancer aurait préféré oublier. Les sons semblaient pulser dans sa tête comme un cœur gigantesque et sa nausée grandissante lui tordait l'estomac. L'italien, ignorant son encombrant collègue, tenta d'abord de s'asseoir. Il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal, crier et retomber lourdement sur le dos. Une violente douleur lui déchirait le ventre et pour cause. Il ne savait pas comment mais il s'était empalé sur une courte branche d'arbre, qui dépassait d'une plus grande, manifestement coincée sous son corps. Rien de vital, mais juste assez douloureux pour faire danser des étoiles devant ses yeux. Serrant les dents, Masque de Mort se cambra, cassa d'abord la base de la branche, et ensuite tira d'un coup sec sur l'extrémité dépassant de son coté droit, grimaçant et grondant. La souffrance exacerbait sa colère. Colère d'être là, au milieu de nulle part, blessé, avec cet adolescent attardé qui le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Est-ce qu'il avait une tête de guide touristique ?

" Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? " cracha-t-il, le regard mauvais.

Mu soupira sans répondre avant de se relever précautionneusement. Le cœur entre les lèvres, la main pressée contre son côté, il s'approcha de son… collègue, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

" Au moins, nous en savons autant l'un que l'autre… Laisse-moi regarder, " ajouta-t-il bien décidé à ignorer l'agressivité de son vis-à-vis, en désignant le flanc de ce dernier.

Ses talents ne se limitaient pas à réparer les armures – bien qu'il se plaignît souvent que les autres chevaliers le prennent pour un employé de Touring Secours – et il avait retapé plus d'un de ses compagnons d'armes. Lui-même avait des côtes cassées mais il ne pouvait pas y changer grand chose pour le moment, tandis que le Masque de Mort pouvait s'être blessé bien plus sérieusement avec cette branche pourtant anodine. On avait la vocation ou on ne l'avait pas, songea le tibétain avec une touche d'ironie. Le Cancer allait certainement le rabrouer… Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, lui non plus n'avait pas d'atomes crochus avec le crabe. Mais sa compagnie valait mieux que la solitude.

Matteo – bigre ! il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça – regarda d'un œil torve son compagnon se lever puis s'agenouiller près de lui. Ca y était, maintenant, le Bélier se sentait une âme miséricordieuse… Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ce qu'il était pénible, avec ses bonnes intentions écœurantes ! Si l'italien avait eu plus de force et de facilité à bouger, il se serait certainement reculé ou aurait esquivé. Mais le moindre mouvement lui coûtait. En même temps, sa tête était si lourde, si douloureuse… Mu était un chieur, ne s'était jamais préoccupé de sa santé, et ça allait très bien à l'Italien. Qu'il continue à l'ignorer !

" Pourquoi, tu veux m'achever ? " lâcha-t-il, se parant de la plus belle attitude ironique qu'il put obtenir de son corps meurtri.

Le visage de Mu dansait devant ses yeux, et la nausée ne le quittait pas…

" Nous sommes tous les deux blessés, Matteo… Et tu sembles être en plus mauvais état que moi. "

Doucement, Mu ouvrit la chemise du Cancer découvrant la blessure.

" Quoi que tu puisses penser de moi, je ne souhaite la mort de personne, même pas la tienne. Vu l'état de la plaie, tu risques une infection si on ne la nettoie pas convenablement. "

Il releva la tête et posa une main légère sur la joue de son compagnon, ignorant le regard furieux que ce dernier lui jeta.

" Et tu as un début de fièvre… Il faut trouver un coin d'eau et je ne pourrai pas te porter… Tu te sens capable de marcher un peu ? "

L'Atlante avait gardé sa voix neutre, d'une polie indifférente. Lui aussi avait mal et était un peu effrayé de se retrouver perdu au milieu de nulle part mais ce n'était pas pour ça, qu'il se montrait désagréable !

Marcher ? Marcher ? ! ?

Bonne question.

Le Cancer fit de gros efforts pour ne pas mordre – au sens propre, comme au figuré – la main étrangère qui frôla sa joue. Masque de Mort avait horreur qu'on le touche, que l'on rentre dans son périmètre. Le Bélier s'était permis cette folie trois fois de suite. Cependant, il fallait bien l'admettre, l'Italien était dans un tel état qu'il ne pouvait, malheureusement, que se rendre aux arguments de son coéquipier imposé par le destin.

" Ça on va le savoir tout de suite. "

Il se leva plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais sa tête n'apprécia pas le changement d'altitude. Du coup, c'était l'ensemble du paysage, Mu compris, qui valsait devant ses yeux. Malgré lui, le Cancer se rattrapa à la tunique de son 'soigneur', le temps que son environnement se stabilise un tant soit peu. Quelque chose de chaud lui coula de la nuque jusqu'entre les omoplates. Machinalement, l'Italien préleva de ce fluide, sa main droite rougie par le sang ne l'étonna pas outre mesure.

" J'ai connu plus agréable comme réveil… "

" Moi aussi, " fit remarquer le Tibétain, les dents serrées.

Ses traits fins s'étaient crispés sous la douleur mais il ne repoussa pas le Cancer.

" Je vais t'aider, " souffla-t-il en soutenant ce dernier du mieux qu'il pouvait. " Mais évite de donner dans mon torse, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça, " ajouta-t-il une ligne se creusant entre ses yeux.

Il n'avait aucune envie que ses côtes se déplacent et percent un organe vital. L'idée d'un poumon abîmé n'avait rien de réjouissant. Pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour lui, l'état de Matteo lui semblait bien plus inquiétant. Il n'avait aucun atome crochu envers cet individu mais il ne souhaitait pas sa mort pour autant.

L'Italien eut un petit rire de gorge, tout en se stabilisant sur ses jambes, soulageant légèrement le bélier. Les Dieux avaient un grand sens de l'humour. De tout l'ordre doré, ils étaient incontestablement les deux chevaliers ayant le moins d'affinités. L'affaire des cinq pics n'était pas vraiment classée. Et les voilà, blessés, perdus, devant – il l'espérait momentanément – faire équipe. Chanceux comme il l'était ces derniers temps, ça ne pouvait qu'empirer. De toute manière, le Bélier se lasserait assez vite de jouer les infirmières dévouées. La douleur et les vieilles rancunes finiraient bien par craqueler ce joli masque condescendant qui ornait le minois du Tibétain. La trêve ne serait pas longue… mais il avait besoin de récupérer. L'Italien choisit d'écouter son instinct de survie plutôt que son orgueil et son amertume.

" Moi qui croyais que cette fois-ci ce serait la bonne… " fit-il ironique.

" Il faut croire qu'un dieu t'aime bien, " fit Mu avec un petit sourire amical.

S'ils devaient rester ensemble pendant un moment, autant que la cohabitation se passe au mieux, décida-t-il en se mettant en route. Bientôt, il entendit un son cristallin et orientant leur marche commune et cahotante, les deux hommes arrivèrent bientôt devant un ruisseau.

" Là… " fit l'Atlante en aidant son compagnon à s'asseoir et s'écroulant presque sur lui. " Enlève ta chemise, je vais nettoyer ta blessure… "

La réponse de Mu surpris un peu l'Italien. Quel Dieu pouvait être assez fou pour vouloir garder un spécimen tel que lui en vie, à part pour s'amuser avec son existence ? Ca et la douleur qui ne l'abandonnait pas suffirent à le faire taire et il concentra ses ressources pour stabiliser son corps dans l'espace en contractant les mâchoires. Pas évident quand vos sens ont décidés d'assurer le service minimum. En tout cas, le bélier avait retrouvé plus de facultés que lui car il les conduisit plutôt rapidement au précieux liquide tant recherché. Matteo se laissa tomber sur le rocher que lui avait indiqué Mu. Ce dernier perdit légèrement l'équilibre et appuya malencontreusement sur un point douloureux. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les fillettes, surtout devant l'autre. Docile, le Cancer ôta lentement sa chemise avec des gestes raides. Puis, il planta son regard bleu acier dans les yeux du Tibétain qui semblait hésiter. La colère, sa fidèle compagne, celle qui l'avait maintenu en vie toutes ces années, revint submerger son cœur.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur de te salir les mains avec le sang d'un traître ? "

Mu serra les lèvres, réprimant à la fois une folle envie d'assommer l'ingrat devant lui et un gémissement de douleur comme ses côtes clamaient leur mécontentement face au traitement auquel elles avaient eu droit.

" Tu permets que je reprenne mon souffle ? " répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement devant le complexe paranoïaque du cancer.

Lui aussi souffrait, après tout, le moindre geste était douloureux. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour le crabe, pensa-t-il légèrement énervé. Il déchira son écharpe tibétaine en bandes avant d'en laver une soigneusement.

" Ca va faire un peu mal, " fit-il.

C'était probablement l'euphémisme du siècle.

Masque de Mort contint ses plaintes entre ses dents serrées. Un peu mal… tu parles ! Il avait l'impression qu'on lui fouillait joyeusement les entrailles, ce qui était en quelque sorte un peu vrai. La douleur n'avait jamais été un véritable problème jusqu'à présent. Habituellement, ce genre de blessure ne l'aurait pas plus gêné que ça pendant un combat. Sauf que là, il n'y avait rien d'habituel. A commencer par Mu qui continuait à laver et panser ses blessures, malgré sa propre douleur, malgré leurs différents et malgré son attitude pour le moins hostile. Le Bélier était au même niveau que lui, avec des blessures somme toute banales pour des hommes comme eux, mais qui les affectaient beaucoup plus qu'à la normale. Sans doute un cadeau de ce fameux Dieu aimant et empli de compassion qui l'avait épargné, correction, qui les avait épargnés. Le Masque de Mort soupira, à la fois de résignation et de soulagement, lorsque le Tibétain eut fini de s'occuper de son flanc et prit sur lui pour lui adresser ces quelques mots.

" Tu n'arriveras pas à te bander les côtes tout seul. Si tu n'as pas peur que je ne te blesse d'avantage, je peux t'aider… "

Le ton était sec et légèrement cynique, marque de fabrique du cancer oblige. Malgré tout, il essayait, à sa façon, de signifier sa bonne volonté. Des excuses ? Ce n'était pas son genre.

Les yeux de Mu s'agrandirent imperceptiblement, trahissant sa surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'Italien propose spontanément de l'aider. Pourtant, ce n'était pas plus mal, il ne se sentait pas la force de quémander un coup de main. Il soupçonnait son compagnon de présenter des excuses à sa manière bourrue et, ménageant la susceptibilité de ce dernier – il avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour ses côtes ! –, il se contenta d'ôter sa tunique, révélant une peau fine, presque translucide entièrement noircie d'hématomes sur le torse.

Le cadeau d'adieu de Rhadamanthe…

" Merci... " murmura-t-il trahissant un peu de sa fatigue.

" Il ne t'a pas raté, le Wyvern ! " répondit le Cancer, pour se donner une contenance.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être remercié. Agoni d'injures ou supplié, oui, mais là… C'était nouveau, pas désagréable, mais un peu déstabilisant. Matteo attrapa le reste de l'écharpe de Mu et déchira une partie de sa chemise pour compléter l'ensemble de son bandage improvisé.

" Mets tes bras à l'horizontale et serre les dents… Ca ne va pas être très agréable, mais il faut empêcher tes côtes de se déplacer… " fit-il en se levant et passant ses mains dans le dos du Bélier.

L'Italien, légèrement plus grand, pencha sa tête par dessus l'épaule du Tibétain pour positionner correctement son bandage, frôlant son corps au passage. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, après avoir noué les extrémités du tissu ensemble, l'atlante semblait au bord du malaise, les traits tirés et le visage pâle.

" Ça va aller ? " demanda-t-il presque gentiment malgré sa voix grave.

" Si tu me donnes deux minutes, oui… " souffla son compagnon en s'appuyant contre un rocher pour se stabiliser. " Merci, " ajouta-t-il à nouveau.

Malgré la douleur, le contact du Cancer n'avait pas été désagréable. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel, ni de séduisant dans ses actes, simplement une présence incroyablement solide qui l'espace de quelques secondes l'avait troublé. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il avait de son frère d'arme et quelque part s'était dérangeant.

" C'est étrange… Je sens plus mon cosmos, " fit-il soudain, détournant la conversation.

Lors de son réveil, il n'avait pas su mettre le doigt sur cette sensation de vide qu'il éprouvait mais désormais, il se rendait compte avec un sentiment de panique grandissant que s'était son cosmos qui ne répondait pas à l'appel, il ressentait des restes de sa présence mais c'était tout. Son cosmos qui l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie, enfant, face à des pouvoirs psychiques qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours… Resserrant ses bras autour de lui comme s'il avait froid, il fixa son compagnon, attendant sa réponse.

" Moi non plus, je ne le sens presque plus. " avoua le Cancer qui se laissa tomber sur un rocher en grimaçant.

Ce vide intérieur était déstabilisant, comme s'il habitait dans un corps autre que le sien et n'arrivait pas à s'en assurer le contrôle. Puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel, le soleil.

" Apparemment, on a gagné, " fit-il en désignant l'astre du jour d'un signe de tête.

" C'est peut-être le prix à payer pour avoir défié les Dieux de l'Olympe, " reprit le cancer avec un sourire mauvais.

L'idée d'avoir ébranlé les colonnes du ciel n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'italien était rompu à être solitaire, hors limite et hors contrôle. Par contre, la présence des autres chevaliers d'or semblait manquer à Mu, plus sociable que lui. Soudain, le Tibétain avait l'air si fragile, alors qu'il était son égal.

" Tu as froid ? " lui demanda-t-il poliment. " On peut faire une pause, avant de repartir. Il faut qu'on se trouve un abri pour la nuit. Rester à découvert ne me dis rien qui vaille. "

Mu hocha la tête.

" Ca ira… De toute façon, nous sommes à la même enseigne, " répliqua-t-il. " Mais tu as raison, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, " ajouta-t-il comme un coup de vent lui arrachait un violent frisson. " Il fait presque aussi froid qu'au Tibet et nous ne sommes pas équipés pour y résister. "

Il se tourna vers le ruisseau et le regarda d'un air critique.

" Suivons-le, il nous mènera bien quelque part, " proposa-t-il enfin.

L'Italien se leva péniblement, toujours la tête cotonneuse, mais la petite halte et les soins attentifs du Bélier l'avait consolidé. Il focalisa son attention sur la tache mauve ondulant devant ses yeux et en fit son point de repère pour marcher. Sa vue restait trouble, mais inutile d'en informer le tibétain. La situation était déjà assez pénible sans en rajouter. Mu aurait très bien pu le laisser se débrouiller et marcher à son allure, il n'en fit rien. Masque de Mort soupira et ouvrit la bouche, hésitant.

" Au fait, merci… " finit-il par grommeler en baissant la tête vers le sol.

L'Atlante sursauta et faillit glisser dans la rivière. Il regarda son compagnon avec des yeux rendus immenses par la surprise avant de crisper la main sur ses côtes douloureuses.

" C'était avec plaisir, " fit-il simplement, toujours incrédule.

Le Masque de Mort remerciant autrui, à plus forte raison lui que l'italien détestait… c'était incroyable. Pourtant, une agréable chaleur l'envahit tandis qu'il dédiait un sourire sincère au Cancer.

" Après tout, tu en as fait autant pour moi, Matteo, " ajouta-t-il avec une malice presque enfantine.

Il éclata soudain de rire en reprenant sa route.

" Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vu, " précisa-t-il, soucieux de ne pas vexer l'autre homme. " Tu avais six ans et moi trois, je crois… Tu ne t'en rappelles sans doute pas… "

" Si… je m'en rappelle… " chuchota presque le Cancer, plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru par le sourire du Bélier. " Tes cheveux étaient plus courts et plus clairs, mais je m'en souviens. C'est moi qui était chargé de te 'parrainer' à ton arrivée au sanctuaire. J' étais le plus vieux de ma section, alors… "

Un petit bout de chou un peu timide mais très attachant, tombé lui aussi dans les griffes du sanctuaire.

Deux enfants, parmi tant d'autres, condamnés à se battre ou mourir, à l'entraînement ou au combat.

Masque de mort abandonna l'esquisse de sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage pour durcir ses traits. Le sentimentalisme ne menait à rien, sinon à la faiblesse et la mort. Une des premières mais rudes leçons que lui avait enseignées son maître.

" C'est loin tout ça. "

Si loin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre vie.

Une autre vie…

Mu hocha la tête, son pas ralentissant un peu.

" Oui… C'est loin, " répéta-t-il à contrecœur. " Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis. "

Le petit garçon qu'il avait été avait grandi et souffert. Il avait survécu à l'assassinat de son maître, vécu en direct – un long frisson le parcourut à ce souvenir –, il s'était élevé seul à Jamir, sous les conseils de Roshi, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier lui avait confié Kiki. Il n'avait que treize ans et le petit garçon n'avait pas encore dépassé son premier printemps. L'atlante en avait pris soin comme d'un petit frère. Comme d'un fils en quelque sorte. Puis, il y avait eu les Guerres Saintes et la dernière, opposant Hadès au Sanctuaire, la plus éprouvante.

" Je suis désolé, " fit-il soudain. " J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas… Mon maître ne se serait jamais retourné contre sa déesse et même si tu n'es pas le chevalier le plus conventionnel que je connaisse, j'aurais dû savoir que tu es un homme d'Athéna. "

Il ne regardait pas son compagnon, se mordillant la lèvre, pourtant, il était sincère. Il regrettait d'avoir douté de ses compagnons, de ne pas s'être montré plus fort face à Rhadamanthe. Il se figea soudain, dressant l'oreille. Etait-ce des rires d'enfants qu'il entendait ?

" Par ici, Matteo ! Il y a des gens par là ! " s'écria-t-il avec un regain d'énergie.

Le bras en travers de son torse, soutenant ses côtes, il fit mine de passer derrière un buisson avant de s'arrêter attendant le Cancer.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre aux excuses raffinées de son compagnon et resta immobile en entendant le Bélier l'exhorter à bouger d'une voix dynamique. Mu avait ressenti la présence d'autres personnes. Pas lui.

Cette perte d'acuité de ses sens le contrariait et le troublait. Il fallait rattraper Mu avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, après tout, ces gens pouvaient s'avérer être une menace. Matteo se rapprocha de la forme floue qui lui servait de guide.

" Pas si vite ! " fit-il, tentant d'agripper le bras libre de Mu qui s'était remis en mouvement.

Le Cancer manqua sa cible de quelques bons centimètres. Pris de stupeur, il se redressa fièrement, ses yeux aux pupilles surdimensionnées dardant un regard hostile.

" Matteo ? " demanda l'Atlante d'une voix incertaine.

Il s'était retourné à l'appel de son compagnon et dardait sur ce dernier un regard inquiet. Levant la main, il la passa sur le front de l'Italien avant de plisser les paupières à la manière d'un chat.

" Ta tête ! Tu saignais tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? " lui reprocha-t-il avec agacement. " Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer aux héros ! "

Soudain un cri strident retentit derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir une fillette d'une dizaine d'année les regarder avec horreur. Elle recula de deux pas avant de faire volte face et de s'enfuir en appelant son père.

" Attends ! " cria le Tibétain en tendant la main.

Pourtant, il ne la poursuivit pas, se contentant de passer le bras sous celui de son compagnon, le soutenant.

" Tu as besoin de soins, " fit-il d'une voix sans réplique. " Il doit y avoir une ville ou un village pas loin, le mieux serait de s'y rendre. "

Le Cancer tourna la tête à la recherche de la créature qui criait.

Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais.

Cette gamine hurlait si fort qu'elle allait rameuter tout le village, si tant est qu'ils en soient à la périphérie. Deux étrangers, blessés, ne pouvaient qu'inspirer la méfiance. Mu faisait trop confiance à la nature humaine parfois.

Des ennuis, des ennuis en perspective, et l'incapacité de se défendre correctement.

Tant pis, même dans cet état là, il vendrait chèrement sa peau. Fuir n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et de toutes manières, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin. Instinctivement, il se mit en posture défensive, percevant indistinctement des bruits de pas dans les fourrés, ne s'apercevant pas qu'il plaçait le Bélier derrière lui, ignorant ses attentions ou ses paroles. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de mieux voir la grande tache sombre qui venait de surgir d' un buisson. Sûrement un bûcheron au vu du volume qu'il occupait dans l'espace, et d'une forme allongée et brillante qu'il semblait tenir dans ses mains.

" Matteo ! "

Mu regarda incrédule le Cancer se placer devant lui le protégeant. C'était nouveau, ça !

" Ca suffit ! " siffla-t-il en saisissant le bras de son compagnon. " Personne ne va se battre ! C'est ridicule ! "

" Que faites-vous là ? " gronda une voix rauque.

Le Tibétain leva la tête vers l'homme qui devait avoisiner les deux mètres et ne laissa rien paraître sur ses traits, face au visage balafré de leur vis-à-vis à part une expression apaisante.

" Nous sommes perdus… Nous sommes blessés et mon ami a besoin de soins. "

Le colosse abaissa un peu sa hache avant de la placer sous la gorge du Bélier.

" Et si vous étiez des brigands ou des esclaves en fuite ? "

Mu ne broncha pas, se contentant de fixer l'homme avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait certes pas.

" Nous ne sommes ni l'un, ni l'autre. Juste des voyageurs égarés. "

La hache s'abaissa totalement cette fois, le libérant.

" Je vous amène au village… On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour vous, " fit le géant d'une voix bourrue avant de repartir sans plus se soucier des blessés.

" Je n'aime pas ça… " marmonna le Cancer que tirait Mu par le bras pour suivre l'armoire normande. Plutôt Brésilienne, l'armoire, car de dos, ça ressemblait furieusement à Aldébaran, pour le peu que Masque de Mort pouvait distinguer de leur nouveau guide.

" Trop facile… "

Le terme 'esclaves en fuite' n'avait sûrement pas échappé au Tibétain. Mais dans quel monde de dingues étaient-ils tombés ? Bon sang, des chevaliers, marinas ou spectres en armures, ça, il savait gérer, mais s'il fallait se la jouer diplomate… Matteo distinguât une tache claire quelques mètres sur sa droite. semblant mobile. La petite, sûrement, blonde ou châtain clair. Elle suivait à bonne distance des étrangers. La tournure des évènements ne plaisait pas du tout au cancer mais, à moitié sourd et aveugle, il ne pouvait que faire confiance au jugement de l'atlante.

De la folie furieuse…

Les bruits et l'odeur envahissant son nez indiquèrent à l'Italien qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le village. Les bruits se firent de plus en plus présents jusqu'à faire vibrer douloureusement son cerveau. Une foudre insoutenable traversa son corps avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

" Matteo ! " cria Mu en s'agenouillant aux côtés du Cancer.

Ses doigts cherchèrent le pouls de son compagnon et il soupira de soulagement en le trouvant. Il était juste évanoui. Il releva la tête et se figea devant la foule qui s'était attroupée autour d'eux. Des femmes en robes épaisses tenaient contre elles des enfants habillés pour la plupart de haillons. Des hommes en vêtements rapiécés regardaient les deux blessés d'un même regard méfiant. Beaucoup tendaient la main vers l'Atlante et ce derniers surpris 'sorcellerie' plusieurs fois. Mais les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient 'esclaves' et 'dragons'…

Des dragons?

Lorsque le bûcheron lui avait demandé s'il était un esclave en fuite, il s'était demandé dans quel pays, ils avaient bien pu atterrir mais désormais, il doutait de plus en plu de se trouver toujours sur terre – ou alors, il était tout simplement en train de rêver. L'explosion qu'ils avaient provoqué en détruisant le Mur des Lamentations les avait-elle projeté dans un monde parallèle ou dans un autre niveau d'existence ? Quoi qu'il en était, la populace commençait à s'agiter sérieusement suite aux explication du bûcheron géant. Une femme ramassa soudain une pierre et la lança sur les blessés.

" Maudits esclaves ! " hurla-t-elle, tandis que le projectile atteignait Mu à l'épaule. " Vous allez apporter le courroux des maîtres sur nous ! "

" Attendez ! " protesta l'Atlante en se redressant. " Vous faites erreur, nous ne som… "

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, les villageois semblaient en avoir assez entendu et se ruait sur lui. Instinctivement, le Bélier tomba en position de combat, déséquilibrant ses attaquants et les repoussant. Un homme s'était approché de Matteo et le bourrait de coups de pied vicieux. Avec un cri mêlé de douleur et de colère, le Tibétain esquiva une attaque avant d'assommer proprement le lâche, se positionnant au-dessus du Masque de Mort inerte. Comme si c'était un signal, la populace choisit ce moment pour se ruer à la curée et le jeune homme, déjà blessé et à bout de force, succomba sous le nombre, se roulant en boule et tentant de protéger la tête de son compagnon inconscient.

" Ca suffit ! " tonna soudain une voix semblable à des coups de tonnerre.

Tous s'immobilisèrent et se reculèrent, reformant le cercle autour des blessés.

" Il y a d'autres moyen de vérifier s'il sont bien des esclaves ! " continua le forgeron qui était resté hors de la rixe.

Mu releva légèrement la tête mais sa vision était trouble et il se sentit bientôt sombrer dans une miséricordieuse obscurité comme des mains les soulevaient, lui et Matteo.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

__

Titre : Dragon doré

Auteurs : Kashiira et Kats

Genre : Angst, medieval fantastic, post Hades, NCS,

Couples : Dm/Mu

Source : Saint Seiya

Disclaimers : Malheureusement ces messieurs ne nous appartiennent pas… Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de jouer un peu avec vv

****

WARNING : ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE EST EXTREMEMENT VIOLENT ! TORTURE, VIOL !

Ne venez pas vous plaindre après si vous avez été choqués, vous avez été prévenus !

****

Dragon doré

****

II

Le silence…

Dieux que c'était bon après tout ce vacarme qui l'avait proprement terrassé.

Non… à bien y réfléchir, il y avait un… bruit, doux, léger, mais un peu… sifflant tout de même. L'Italien se concentra pour l'identifier. Quelqu'un respirait près de lui.

__

Allez mon grand, ouvre les yeux… s'encouragea-t-il.

Il battit des paupières après quelques minutes d'effort, déchirant peu à peu les brumes de son inconscience. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et Masque de Mort remercia le ciel pour lui avoir épargné l'aveuglement qui avait accompagné son précédent réveil. Il tourna lentement la tête, en profitant pour examiner les murs de sa 'chambre' – une pièce désespérément vide et presque aveugle – avant de localiser son compagnon d'infortune. Le Bélier dormait près de lui, sa tête reposant presque contre son épaule. Le visage de l'endormi dansa un instant devant ses yeux avant de se stabiliser en une image assez nette. L'italien sourit, content de retrouver une partie de ses facultés. Mais… quelque chose clochait. Il avait vu le visage de Mu de suffisamment près tout à l'heure et il n'avait pas remarqué ces écorchures ni ces bleus. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa tête, et tâta la bande de tissus qui lui enserrait le front.

__

Sacré Mu, pensa-t-il, avec un demi-sourire.

Qu'avait-il pu se passer pendant son inconscience ? A voir le visage de l'Atlante et l'état de son propre corps, l'accueil des villageois n'avait pas dû être aussi amical que l'escomptait Mu. En tous les cas, ils étaient vivants et à peu près valides. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Mu…

Il semblait aussi innocent qu'un enfant, plongé dans son sommeil mais, gare ! Cette beauté quasi surnaturelle cachait un redoutable tempérament. Même avec le visage tuméfié et les cheveux emmêlés, il semblait échapper aux lois du temps et des hommes. Presque malgré lui, Matteo ramena une mèche parme égarée derrière l'oreille du chevalier, en l'appelant doucement.

" Mu ? … Mu ? Tu m'entends ? "

Les paupières du Tibétain frémirent et il frotta son visage contre le matelas en une protestation inconsciente contre son réveil imminent avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le regard encore troublé par le sommeil, il fixa le Cancer sans sembler réaliser que ce dernier était réveillé avant de se redresser en grimaçant. Il était assis par terre et, le cou arqué pour profiter du matelas comme coussin, semblait trouver la position inconfortable. Avec une grimace, il se redressa, se frottant la nuque avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Non, Mu du Bélier n'était pas du matin.

" Matteo… Tu m'as inquiété, je me demandais si tu allais reprendre conscience. "

Il parlait à mi-voix.

" Comment te sens-tu ? "

" Vu ta tête, mieux que toi on dirait ! " se moqua le Cancer, visiblement très amusé par la mine renfrognée du Bélier.

Il tenta de s'asseoir et y réussit plutôt bien, son côté s'était fait moins douloureux. Le maître du quatrième temple reprenait du poil de la bête et, avec, son caractère parfois difficilement supportable.

L'Atlante tâta son visage avant de hausser précautionneusement les épaules.

" Puisque tu vas si bien, tu me céderas bien le lit ce soir, " fit-il légèrement sarcastique.

Il préférait le Matteo blessé, vulnérable et, il fallait le dire, presque attendrissant qu'il avait côtoyé jusque là, à l'arrogant chevalier. Il n'aurait pas dû le veiller, tiens ! Se détournant, il se leva sans le regarder.

" Si tu as faim, il y a un panier avec des provisions, " ajouta-t-il en désignant l'autre bout de la pièce.

" Pour le lit, si ça peut te rendre plus aimable, il n'y a aucun problème, " dit le Cancer, se levant et prenant le panier à la main pour en fouiller le contenu.

Il avait une faim de loup et se sentait d'une humeur charmante, près à chahuter le Bélier, ce qui était en passe de devenir son occupation favorite. Surtout maintenant que Mu répondait à ses attaques. Le vernis de condescendance était en train de craquer.

Enfin !

" J'ai dormi longtemps ? " fit-il avant de croquer négligemment dans une jolie pomme bien rouge.

" Deux jours entiers… Je commençais à craindre que tes blessures ne soient plus graves que je ne le pensais… "

Son cadet s'était rapidement radouci, reprenant son masque de polie indifférence.

" Je crois que nous ne sommes plus… sur terre, " ajouta-t-il soudain. " Pendant que tu 'dormais', il s'est passé des choses assez… étranges. "

__

Raté, songea Matteo, un peu frustré.

Il avait presque réussi à le faire sortir de sa réserve. Mu revenait insensiblement toujours au même sujet, son état de santé. C'était… bizarre comme réaction de la part du Bélier. Peut-être retombait-il en enfance ? Matteo n'était plus son tuteur depuis longtemps. Depuis… mais ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à cela. L'Italien se dirigea vers une des petites fenêtres, condamnées par des planches clouées depuis l'extérieur.

" Plus sur terre, hum ? Pourtant, ça y ressemble bigrement. Les mêmes coups, les mêmes blessures et les mêmes humains, toujours aussi charmants et altruistes, " fit-il d'un ton sarcastique, tout en essayant de dégager une planche.

Il s'escrima dessus un instant avant d'abandonner, autant par résignation devant la résistance du bout de bois qu'il imaginait plus fragile, que par l'ombre menaçante qu'il venait de repérer.

" Mu, les 'choses étranges' dont tu parlais, ça n'en serait pas une, par hasard, qui stationne devant cette baraque ? " fit-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Le Tibétain le rejoignit avec une plainte étouffée comme le mouvement tirait sur ses côtes toujours douloureuses.

" Hier, il y en avait deux… Moins gros et… avec une apparence plus humaine, " commenta-t-il d'une voix blanche. " Quand ils parlaient de dragons… Je pensais que… Je n'en sais rien en fait mais ça ne m'augure rien de bon ! "

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, la porte s'ouvrit et le bûcheron entra, suivi de deux autres hommes bien bâtis. D'un geste de sa hache, qu'il tenait d'une manière plus que menaçante, le colosse fit signe aux prisonniers de sortir.

" Hum… il a vraiment une sale tête, " marmonna le Cancer, tout bas, à l'attention de son coéquipier.

Vu la taille du bestiau – il pouvait aisément cisailler un homme en deux dans sa gueule –, l'animal devait être coûteux en alimentation pour son propriétaire. A moins que ce ne soit lui le seigneur des lieux. Leur escorte les avait emmenés devant la bête et agissait avec respect et crainte devant l'impressionnant dragon noir aux yeux d'or. Le bûcheron parlementa un instant, à grand renfort de 'majesté' et 'monseigneur'. L'animal daigna enfin les regarder et la façon qu'il eut de s'attarder sur les courbes du Bélier et sur son propre corps fit frissonner le chevalier. Une petite fille blonde, sans doute la fille du bûcheron, observait la scène, dissimulée derrière des bottes de pailles. Le regard terrifié qu'elle adressa au Cancer lui rappela de douloureux souvenirs. Ce regard, il ne le connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir fait naître maintes fois chez ses propres victimes.

Mu garda un prudent silence, comprenant l'intention des villageois. Les offrir, eux, au lieu des leurs. Après tout, l'Italien et lui-même n'étaient que des étrangers. La tête du dragon s'abaissa brusquement à leur hauteur et renifla en quelque sorte Matteo avant de se tourner vers lui. Le regard doré brilla soudain et le jeune homme se raidit avant de tituber contre son compagnon et de tomber à genou, la tête entre les mains et les dents serrées. Au bout d'un moment, la créature rugit de frustration avant de revenir au Masque de Mort, tentant de forcer son esprit. A terre, Mu s'était à moitié affaissé sur lui-même tandis que deux autres dragons bien plus petits que le grand Noir atterrissaient au plus grand effroi des villageois.

Matteo incrédule, regarda Mu s'effondrer contre ses jambes, se repliant en position fœtale. Le monstre de légende pouvait donc attaquer un maître des pouvoirs psychiques tel que l'Atlante sur son terrain de prédilection.

Une raison de plus de le craindre.

Et de le fuir… au plus vite.

Profitant que leurs cerbères paniquaient de voir arriver les lieutenants du maître, Masque de Mort se tourna en s'affaissant et donna un coup d'épaule dans le ventre du bûcheron, le projetant au sol. Il espérait donner le temps à Mu de se reprendre et de fuir à ses cotés.

Peine perdue.

L'Italien mis un genou au sol, sentant une force invisible s'insinuer dans sa tête qui semblait le brûler de l'intérieur. Il cria de douleur, crachant un filet de sang. Un des hommes du village rattrapa Masque de Mort par les cheveux, souleva son menton et y calla une longue lame argentée.

" Maître Kédar, dois-je exécuter cet impudent ? "

Un regard du monstre et l'homme reculait, tremblant et s'excusant de son audace. Le dragon revint au Cancer et sentant une proie plus facile en ce dernier se rapprocha. C'est ce moment que choisit Mu pour se redresser et darder un regard mauvais vers la créature qui arqua son long cou de surprise avant d'écraser l'italien sous son énorme patte, une griffe posée sur sa gorge en un geste sans équivoque.

__

Arrête ça ou je le tue !

Vaincu, le Tibétain baissa la tête, ses épaules tombant légèrement. Deux villageois, obéissant à un ordre qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre, le saisirent par les bras et le firent monter sur le dos du plus petit dragon, le Cancer en croupe. L'animal fléchit les pattes avant de se propulser dans les airs.

Masque de Mort ne garda qu'un souvenir flou de son envolée à dos de dragon. Juste des terres fertiles à perte de vue, bien au-delà du misérable village, entourant un château immense et cauchemardesque, à l'échelle de son propriétaire. De robustes soldats ailés, à l'allure humanoïde se saisirent d'eux sans ménagement, communiquant en un langage inconnu, avant de les conduire dans une vaste pièce sombre et humide. L'Italien, sonné, fut enchaîné par les membres contre le mur, les bras et les jambes largement écartés, en une position douloureuse, qui le ramena à la dure réalité. L'Atlante, lui, fut attaché par le cou au centre de l'immense salle, avec une lourde chaîne d'acier. Cet endroit sinistre avait des allures de fosses aux lions. Mais les seuls agneaux offerts en sacrifice n'étaient que d'anciens chevaliers d'Athéna, sans armures, ni cosmos, réduit à l'impuissance. Mu l'observait, inquiet, haletant. Le Cancer lui sourit tristement, essayant de dissimuler sa propre inquiétude. Ils allaient être dévorés vivants, offrandes des villageois sur l'autel d'un Dieu Dragon. Toutes ces souffrances pour arriver toujours à la même issue : la mort violente. Est-ce que ce cauchemar cesserait un jour ? Matteo grinça des dents lorsque l'immense Kédar apparut au détour d'un tunnel sombre et poisseux, ses immenses yeux reptiliens brûlants d'une lumière intense.

Le dragon le regarda un instant, un profond mépris brillant dans ses pupilles allongées, avant de se tourner vers le Bélier qui réprima un geste de recul. Avec un reniflement de dérision, il s'avança avant de se brouiller devant les deux chevaliers incrédules. Bientôt, ne restait plus à la place du monstre qu'un homme aux longs cheveux de jais et aux yeux dorés. Il était grand et musclé, ses traits étaient fins et subtilement masculins. Une vision merveilleuse mais en même temps terrible car nul sentiment humain ne semblait l'habiter. Il s'approcha de Mu qui le regarda avancer avec le même regard farouche qu'il avait eu en défendant l'entrée de son temple mais le métamorphe ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir comme il saisissait une mèche améthyste et la humait avec délice.

" Hum… humain, tu sens merveilleusement bon… " dit l'homme Dragon. " Tu sens… le lys et le sang… Tu es un guerrier, n'est ce pas ? "

Kédar continua à jouer négligemment avec les cheveux de l'atlante, tout en tirant sur la chaîne, pour approcher de lui le corps de son prisonnier. Il humait comme un animal le visage et les tempes de l'Atlante, électrisé par son regard de défi. Une voix aux accents chantants troubla son inspection.

" Hé ! Le reptile, lâche-le ! Si tu veux un guerrier, je suis là ! "

Kédar fondit sur le Cancer à une vitesse hallucinante.

" Sache, humain, je ne tolère qu'une manière de s'adresser à moi, " fit-il de sa belle voix grave et mélodieuse, envoûtante mais chargée d'une sourde menace. " Celle-ci… "

Avant que l'Italien ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Kédar enfonça sa main droite subitement griffue dans son ventre, se contentant de la laisser immobile.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! "

Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, tandis que la douleur faisait danser des flammes rougeoyantes devant ses yeux. Kédar, un sourire vicieux accroché aux lèvres, fit doucement aller et venir sa main dans la plaie, prenant garde à ne toucher aucun organe vital. Le long cri aigu s'éteignit progressivement tandis que la tête de Matteo roulait sur ses épaules.

" Voilà qui est mieux, " ronronna son tortionnaire, léchant négligemment ses doigts rougis redevenus humains.

De sa main nouvellement propre, il releva la tête du Cancer, tirant sur la chevelure bleutée.

" Et maintenant, regarde… regarde ce qui t'attend, assassin. "

Sans voix, Mu avait assisté à la scène, horrifié par le traitement auquel le cancer avait eu droit. Que leur voulait ce monstre ? Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer lorsque le dragon revint vers lui, terrifié malgré lui. Son regard revint sur Matteo et ses entrailles se serrèrent en voyant le sang et la pâleur de l'Italien.

" Monstre ! " cria-t-il soudain, lorsque le métamorphe arriva à portée.

Prenant appui sur les chaînes, il décocha un coup de pied mortel en direction de la nuque de la créature.

Le démon aux yeux d'or eut un petit rire satisfait, n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota.

Une simple caresse…

" Hum… rebelle, hein ? Il va falloir que je t'apprenne l'obéissance, petit agneau… "

Mu ne vit pas le poing arriver sur lui et fut projeté vers l'arrière avec force. Ce fut sa chaîne qui l'empêcha de s'écraser contre le mur avant que le Tibétain ne retombe lourdement, face contre terre. Sa nuque, enfermée dans son carcan de métal, ne s'était miraculeusement pas brisée.

Pour son bonheur ou son malheur ?

L'Atlante essaya vainement de se redresser sur ses bras, mais de violents coups au ventre l'en empêchèrent, malmenant ses côtes déjà fracturées. Les coups cessèrent. Mu haletait bruyamment, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Son tortionnaire continua à rire.

" Tu es plutôt solide… robuste, et agréable à regarder, même comme ça. Tu auras sûrement de beaux enfants. Si on t'y aide… "

L'hilarité du seigneur redoubla, devant le regard d'incompréhension de sa victime. Kédar se pencha et caressa presque affectueusement la douce chevelure parme, avant de saisir rudement la nuque du Bélier. Une langue surdimensionnée s'enfonça dans sa gorge, le privant d'oxygène.

Matteo, impuissant, assistait à la scène le cœur au bord des lèvres, comprenant enfin l'horreur qui les attendait, l'un et l'autre.

" Athéna ! Non… Mu… "

Le nom de son compagnon d'arme mourut lentement.

Personne n'avait jamais embrassé l'Atlante jusqu'alors. Les lèvres sur les siennes n'étaient pas douces, loin de là, exigeant le passage, ne laissant aucun recoin inexploré, inviolé. Au moment où il pensait succomber au manque d'air, le dragon libéra sa bouche, le collant au sol. Avec horreur, le jeune homme sentit les mains de son tortionnaire s'insinuer sous sa tunique, agripper son pantalon.

" Non ! "

Sa voix était étranglée, rauque… désespérée tandis qu'il s'arquait en arrière, tentant d'échapper au dragon. Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui frapper la tête au sol, le sonnant pour le compte. Il sentit à peine Kédar lui retirer ses vêtements avec des gestes impatients et, bientôt, il se retrouvait à genoux, face à Matteo, la créature immobilisant d'une main ses bras dans son dos et lui maintenant de l'autre le menton de façon à ce que son regard soit dirigé vers le cancer. Dans son dos, il sentait le torse de son bourreau tandis que quelque chose d'énorme et de dur se pressait contre ses reins.

Kédar adressa un sourire maléfique au Cancer par-dessus l'épaule de Mu, dont le visage restait digne et fier malgré l'horreur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. C'était sans doute cela, le plus abominable, pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Assister, impuissants au viol de son compagnon d'arme et être violenté par un monstre sous les yeux de ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami dans ce monde insensé. Saisi d'effroi, Matteo vit le corps nu du métamorphe se transformer à partir de la taille. Le sexe n'avait plus rien de celui d'un humain, ressemblant à un cobra géant fièrement dressé. La vision du cancer se brouilla de larmes et il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler, en tirant rageusement sur ses entraves :

" Sale pourriture ! Je te le ferai payer ! Mon nom est Masque de Mort, je le graverai au couteau sur ta peau ! Je te le jure sur Athéna, il ne restera que des cendres de ton royaume ! Lâche… "

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, en voyant le démon se coller au dos de l'Atlante.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas l'assassin, toi aussi, tu porteras mes enfants… mais pour l'instant, c'est ton ami que je vais engrosser… "

Mais de quoi parlait ce monstre ? A quoi bon mourir pour sauver la terre si une telle abomination subsistait ?

__

Athéna ? ! ?

Le dragon se frotta lascivement contre Mu avant de s'enfoncer en lui d'un puissant coup de rein. Les yeux du Bélier s'agrandirent démesurément mais son visage ne refléta plus aucune émotion. Le silence, le silence affreux, à peine troublé par les soupirs satisfaits du démon, qui ondula de plus en plus vite, plantant ses serres dans les chairs du Tibétain.

Le souffle coupé, Mu ne pouvait émettre un son. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Ce devait être un cauchemar ! Pourtant, cela faisait si mal, il avait l'impression que Kédar ambitionnait de le sectionner en deux, à chaque poussée. Jamais, il n'avait vécu ça. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi humilié, sali. C'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus ; le dragon l'avait réduit à l'état de pantin dont il tirait les fils. Le souffle lui revint mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres en dehors des légers sifflements qu'il exhalait à chaque coup de boutoir. La main maintenant son menton, le lâcha mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de détourner la tête comme elle le saisissait par les cheveux, le forçant à presser son visage contre le sexe flaccide de l'italien.

" Non ! " cria-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable.

Pas ça !

Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à faire ça !

" Oh, si, tu vas le faire ! C'est ma volonté… à moins que tu ne préfères que je finisse d'explorer son ventre avec mes mains ? " ricana l'horrible personnage.

Le dragon pouvait facilement prendre le contrôle du corps de sa victime pour l'animer. Mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant de l'obliger à le faire de sa propre volonté. L'Italien devenait fou de rage, sentant les mains tremblantes de son compagnon d'infortune s'affairer à ouvrir son pantalon. Mais une force terrifiante lui broyait les tempes, le rendant spectateur de son propre corps qui, pour sa plus grande horreur, réagissait aux stimuli. Kédar contrôlait même 'ça'… Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur les joues blêmes de l'Atlante, tandis qu'il prenait l'Italien en bouche.

" Mu… mon agneau, caresse-le… " ronronna le métamorphe.

Comme un automate, il s'exécuta, massant les parties intimes exposées, extirpant des râles de plaisir au dragon qui reprenait ses assauts écœurants. Cette chose en lui, qui semblait encore gagner en volume, allait l'éviscérer, le déchirer en deux.

" Bien ! Prends tout ton temps… Vois comme ton ami apprécie… "

L'esprit de Mu s'envola, ailleurs, loin, loin de la douleur, de l'horreur et de la honte.

Masque de Mort faisait tout sauf apprécier. Rage, colère, vengeance, destruction. Voilà ce qui envahissait l'esprit lié du Cancer, tandis que son corps s'enfonçait de lui-même dans la gorge du Tibétain. Son rythme devint de plus en plus rapide, violent et Matteo sentit son propre fluide lui échapper par à coup, emplissant la bouche de Mu.

" Je suis désolé… " gémit l'Italien, lorsqu'il fut complètement répandu.

Mais Mu n'entendit pas, les deux mains plaquées de chaque côté des hanches de l'Italien contre le mur, pressé contre son compagnon d'infortune par l'orgasme du dragon. Ce dernier se retira et regarda sa victime rester quelques instants de plus dans la même position avant de se laisser glisser à terre aux pieds du Cancer. Avec un sourire, Kédar releva le menton du Masque de Mort, semblant se délecter de son expression à la fois furieuse et impuissante ; son sexe était revenu à la normale, toujours fièrement érigé.

" Dis-moi, assassin… Peux-tu imaginer à quel point, il était étroit et délicieux? Mh ? Seras-tu aussi agréable à posséder, je me le demande… Tu seras un véritable défi. Son esprit est trop fort pour que je ne le pénètre et il protège le tien, même à présent… "

Les chaînes retenant Matteo tombèrent soudain à terre. L'italien n'eut pourtant pas le temps de profiter de son répit. Kédar enchaîna une série de coups, lui faisant heurter les murs et glisser le long d'eux, avant que le dragon ne vienne le relever pour reprendre ses maltraitances.

" Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sais… Mais ton ami finira bien par lâcher prise et je saurai ce que tu as peur que j'apprenne sur toi. "

Masque de Mort eut un petit rire.

" Je ne savais pas les reptiles paranoïaques. "

Kédar, perdant patience, broya la main gauche de son jouet sous son pied.

" Si tu le prends ainsi, Masque de Mort "

Un sourire joua soudain sur les lèvres du dragon et il projeta le Cancer auprès du bélier.

" Positionne-le ! Je veux que tu puisses le voir dans toute sa splendeur… à moins que tu ne préfères que je le fasse moi-même ? " ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

A terre, Mu s'était raidit, tentant de se rouler en boule malgré la douleur. Il ne voulait pas !

Pas encore !

" Et puis quoi encore ? " marmonna l'Italien avant de prendre un magistral coup de pied dans les côtes, lui faisant éructer de la salive et du sang.

" Tu veux _réellement_ que je m'en charge moi-même ? "

Le ton était lourd, menaçant. Quel que soit le choix de Matteo, Mu allait souffrir, encore… Il lui tendit la main en silence, l'invitant à venir à lui.

Ce dernier finit par redresser la tête, les yeux trop grands dans son visage blême. Il ne voulait pas ! Cette phrase tournait comme un mantra dans son esprit l'empêchant de vraiment réfléchir. Son regard alla rapidement de son tortionnaire au Cancer et, prenant appui sur son coude, il laissa ce dernier le tirer à lui.

" Je ne veux pas… " lui souffla-t-il assez bas pour que seul lui l'entende.

Il était inutile de préciser ce qu'il refusait aussi bien de faire que d'admettre.

L'aveu du Bélier, tout juste murmuré, renvoya le cancer à un enfant, apeuré, espérant de l'aide.

Non… non… NON !

Matteo se redressa brusquement, faisant face au Dragon, en souriant comme un dément.

" Va te faire voir, l'écailleux… " rugit-il tout en s'élançant contre lui.

Un poing furieux l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur tandis que Kédar rejoignait le Tibétain qui tenta en vain de résister. Le tenant par la nuque comme un chiot, il le jeta à terre, à quatre pattes, lui écorchant les genoux et la paume des mains. Sans lâcher prise, il fixa l'Italien qui se relevait passablement sonné.

" Il est souillé, je veux que tu le 'laves'… Si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera un de mes hommes qui s'en chargera. Et tu regarderas. "

A ces mots, le Bélier se cabra, poussant un cri de protestation et d'horreur mêlées mais le dragon ne lâcha pas prise, se contentant de serrer douloureusement des doigts autour de la gorge du jeune homme.

Le regard de Matteo alla de Mu à Kédar. Il avança à genoux jusqu'à l'atlante, évitant soigneusement son regard et hésita un instant avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Le dragon lui fit un signe de tête, l'encourageant à aller 'jusqu'au bout'. Faisant abstraction de la blessure où se mêlait sperme verdâtre et sang, il ferma les yeux et commença à lécher précautionneusement la plaie qu'avait laissée Kédar.

Sous lui, le Tibétain frissonna, ses fesses se contractant nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas mais personne ne lui demandait son avis. Il avait envie de vomir, de hurler, de s'enfuir et surtout de ne plus penser, ni sentir. Le contact de Matteo était doux, délicat et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être apprécié mais il ne pouvait oublier ce qui s'était passé, la honte, l'humiliation et surtout la douleur et ce sentiment d'impuissance et de saleté… Au dessus de lui, Kédar sourit, sentant le contrôle du Bélier s'effilocher, avant de se concentrer sur le Cancer, forçant les barrières érigées par sa victime.

" Je vois, " susurra-t-il. " Beaucoup de pratique… Il te goûtait de cette manière, Matteo ? Dis-moi. "

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Une barrière, un mur, déversant un flot de souvenirs douloureux enfoui au plus profond de son être. Enfant, Matteo avait versé trop de larmes pour éteindre le feu de la souffrance de ces années noires, il n'en avait plus assez pour éteindre le brasier qui brûlait à nouveau son être. Le Cancer cessa l'odieux manège qu'il exécutait malgré lui, le regard étrangement fixe. Qu'allait faire Kédar, maintenant qu'il savait ? Ce dernier semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

" Matteo, ça te ferait plaisir que je fasse comme lui ? Comme ton gentil papa qui t'aimait tant ? "

Le dragon avait pris le ton, légèrement plus sarcastique, que l'on réserve aux enfants sages, pour promettre surprises ou friandises.

Mu s'affaissa, à bout de force, seulement retenu par la poigne du grand Noir qui le lâcha négligemment. Il resta immobile à terre, trop conscient de son environnement pour son propre goût, luttant pour reprendre les fils de ses défenses mentales.

Kédar s'avança sur le cancer, le renversant sous lui.

" Dis-moi comme tu aimes papa, " fit-il de sa voix onctueuse, abaissant le pantalon déjà ouvert de l'italien d'un geste sec.

Son sexe ne se métamorphosa pas, restant humain, le sourire de la créature s'élargissant devant la surprise du Cancer.

" Je veux d'abord m'amuser avec toi, mon chéri… " ajouta-t-il sa voix prenant des accents paternels.

" Tu n'es pas mon père et je ne suis plus un enfant ! " rugit l'Italien d'une voix cassée, passant des aigus aux graves, sans aucun contrôle.

" Matteo, mon ange, tu sais que papa t'aime très fort. Tellement fort… plus fort que n'importe quel autre papa sur terre le ferait avec son petit garçon... "

Kédar se délecta du visage décomposé de sa victime, tout en lui écartant les jambes, désormais inertes. Les yeux du Cancer s'agrandirent d'effroi. La même voix, les mêmes mots… cette… cette chose rejouait une scène que Matteo connaissait par cœur.

" Les autres en seraient tellement jaloux… Tu ne dois jamais en parler, à personne… même pas à ta mère. "

Kédar ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de rein, pénétrant doucement son 'fils', avant de prendre un rythme plus brutal.

" Matteo… Han… Mon chéri… Je t'aime tant... "

Le dragon rejeta la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir. L'illusion était parfaite, l'Italien n'eut aucune réaction, fixant le plafond, les yeux vides, tout en sentant son âme hurler au fond de son corps inerte, uniquement animé par les mouvements saccadés de son violeur.

" Bon, assez joué, si on reprenait depuis le début ? " ricana Kédar, préparant son corps à une douloureuse métamorphose.

Il releva soudain la tête avant de rugir de frustration et de frapper le Cancer au visage. Il le libéra enfin, se redressant et claqua des doigts à l'intention de deux soldats ailés qui venaient d'apparaître dans la grotte. L'un d'eux souleva le Bélier qui n'offrit aucune résistance. Peut-être était-il inconscient ou trop choqué pour résister… Le second s'immobilisa auprès de son maître qui saisit l'Italien à la gorge.

" Tu as de la chance mon petit… Je n'ai pas le temps de te féconder, immédiatement. Tu prendras soin de ton compagnon, en m'attendant… Surtout, observe-le bien ! " ajouta-t-il avant de le projeter, le pantalon accroché à une cheville, dans les bras du soldat qui le ceintura, l'entraînant avec lui.

Les deux hommes ailés les menèrent dans une salle plus petite, à échelle humaine, avant de les y abandonner et de fermer la lourde porte, les séparant du couloir. Après que le soldat mi-homme mi-dragon l'ai projeté à l'intérieur de la cellule, Masque de Mort se traîna à la force des bras dans un recoin de la pièce, le plus éloigné possible du corps de Mu. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, le contrôle mental du dragon étant encore vivace. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, ramenant ses jambes sous son menton, les enserrant dans ses bras. Tout son corps tremblait, de rage, de dégoût, de froid également. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi sale et écœurant depuis le jour où il avait réalisé la nature de 'l'amour' paternel. Son maître avait raison, laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer était une erreur. De ses yeux démesurément grands et durs, il fixait le néant, se jurant que plus jamais – plus jamais ! – sa nature humaine ne serait une entrave. Mentalement, il enferma toute sa douleur et ses sentiments dans une minuscule boîte noire et laissa la fureur nourrir son âme et détruire sa raison.

Mu se redressa sur les avant bras, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une part de lui-même ne voulait pas admettre ce qui lui était arrivé, repoussant la réalité de toutes ses forces, niant et niant encore, prétendant – espérant – qu'il s'agisse d'un cauchemar. Une autre était trop choquée par ce qu'il s'était passé pour prendre conscience d'autre chose que du froid qui l'envahissait. Un froid qui semblait avoir pris le contrôle non seulement de ses membres qui tremblaient incontrôlablement mais surtout de son âme qui s'engourdissait dans l'horreur la plus abjecte. Pourtant, une troisième partie prenait en compte froidement tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, tentant d'en diminuer l'impact. Il s'était fait violer par un monstre… un dragon sous la forme d'un humain. Seul son corps avait été touché, son esprit était resté à lui. Une victoire importante malgré les conséquences. Il avait mal aussi. Ses côtes avaient souffert et ses reins semblaient en feu. De plus, une douleur sourde stagnait au creux de son ventre, enflant jusqu'à devenir presque insupportable. Pourtant, le bélier s'obligea à prendre conscience de son environnement. Près de lui, il y avait un lit en plus ou moins bon état, assez large pour s'y serrer à deux. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le Cancer s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même en une attitude terrifiée.

" Matteo ? " appela l'Atlante d'une voix rauque.

Lentement, très lentement, une voix s'imposa dans la tête de l'Italien, repoussant au loin les bourdonnements sourds qui saturaient sa conscience. Matteo ? Qui était ce Matteo que cet homme aux cheveux lavande appelait ? Son nom à lui, c'était Masque de Mort. Oui, c'était son nom.

Pas Matteo.

" La ferme… La ferme ! " hurla-t-il à l'attention du Tibétain.

Mu sursauta entamant un geste de recul instinctif devant la colère du Cancer.

" Tu es blessé, " continua-t-il pourtant d'une voix posée.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller, de penser au viol. Pas s'il ne voulait pas s'effondrer. D'une main dont il n'arrivait pas à calmer les tremblements, il tira la couverture du lit à lui, couvrant sa nudité. La voix douce, sans animosité, du Bélier apaisa quelque peu l'Italien. Masque de Mort revint péniblement à un semblant de réalité.

" … Mu ? "

Il venait de reconnaître son compagnon et tournait la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus ne reflétant qu'une muette interrogation avant que des hauts le cœur ne réaniment son corps jusque là immobile.

Le Tibétain, ferma les yeux avant de se lever, s'appuyant lourdement contre le lit, avec la nette intention de rejoindre son compagnon, malgré la douleur qui semblait vouloir le paralyser. Il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité d'hémorragie interne. Ce n'était rien ! Il avait déjà eu mal au ventre après tout… Pourtant, à peine debout, la pièce fit une embardée et il retomba à terre, secoué de spasmes. Il avait l'impression qu'une lance de feu fouillait son estomac et ses intestins. Avec un cri étranglé, le jeune homme sentit le peu qu'il avait ingurgité le matin, des siècles plus tôt, remonter. Il ne pouvait se relever et le vomi ressortait par sa bouche et par son nez, l'étouffant à moitié.

Etait-ce réel ? Est-ce que Mu était vraiment là ? Ou était-ce encore une illusion du démon ailé ? Masque de Mort se sentait perdu, au bord de la folie, ne différenciant plus le réel de l'imaginaire. Kédar l'avait renvoyé des années en arrière, alors qu'il était enfant et sans défense devant un homme sensé l'aimer et le protéger, lui montrer le droit chemin. L'image de Kédar s'était fondue à celle de son père pour n'en former plus qu'une. Comme dans sa petite enfance, il s'était laissé faire, à la différence qu'il n'était plus un enfant. A l'époque, se débattre, pleurer, appeler à l'aide n'avait servi à rien, à part rendre l'acte plus douloureux encore. Il était passé du déni à la résignation, subissant encore et encore, cachant ce secret dégradant au fond de son âme, jusqu'à presque l'oublier lui-même. Sans le savoir, tant qu'il avait pu repousser les assauts psychiques du Dragon contre le cancer, Mu avait protégé cette information. L'illusion du Phénix était redoutable, mais ça – ça ! – c'était pire que tout. Etait-ce encore un jeu de Kédar, ayant pris l'apparence de Mu et qui semblait appeler à l'aide ? Il ne savait que faire, rentrant instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, se triturant le crâne de ses mains nerveuses.

Enfin les spasmes cessèrent mais Mu ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il avait froid... si froid. Cependant, il repoussa fermement le choc, se forçant à se redresser. A nouveau, ses entrailles se rebellèrent et il cracha quelques jets de bile brûlant mêlés de sang. Lorsqu'il sembla qu'il n'avait plus rien à rendre, il s'assit à bonne distance de la flaque de vomi avant de s'essuyer avec un coin de la couverture. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et une couche de sueur brillait sur son front. Lentement, son regard revint sur son compagnon, une ligne se creusant entre ses yeux devant l'état de ce dernier.

" Matteo, " voulut-il dire mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Parler demandait une énergie qu'il ne possédait plus et il resta prostré, l'horreur commençant à mettre à mal sa maîtrise de lui-même. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, le cancer à la frontière de la folie et lui-même, à la limite de la conscience, il n'aurait su le dire. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il sentait la fièvre augmenter de plus en plus. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Mu du Bélier n'eut même pas la force de lever la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Le lourd battant de bois heurta violemment le mur, pour laisser apparaître Kédar, furieux, dardant son regard doré barré de courtes fentes noires sur les deux occupants de la cellule. Encore ces deux maudits bâtards ailés qui revendiquaient une partie de son territoire, mais il gagnerait cette bataille, comme les précédentes. Même si pour cela il devait épuiser tous ses soldats métis. Le garçon aux cheveux mauve portait en lui la nouvelle génération de guerriers. L'autre, pas encore. Celui-là était plaisant à posséder, se divertir encore un peu avec lui l'apaiserait. Les villageois lui avait fait un agréable présent avec ces deux spécimens : beaux, intelligents, assez vaillants pour lui résister sur bien des plans, et comble de chance, assez robuste pour porter sa progéniture hybride. Les yeux du dragon luirent intensément, tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle du corps de Matteo. Assez joué avec ses souvenirs, il devait savoir que c'était bien Kédar qui le violentait à présent. Il ramena complètement le cancer à la réalité, tout en l'immobilisant, debout, jambes écartées, contre un mur.

" Alors mon ange ? Je t'ai manqué ? " ricana le métamorphe, libérant son sexe surdimensionné de son pantalon.

Il commença par pénétrer violemment son esclave, s'enfonçant pratiquement totalement en lui à chaque poussée, comme si son but ultime était d'incruster littéralement sa victime dans la pierre. Puis, il caressa la plaie abdominale du cancer avec une expression lascive, avant de la fouiller avec ses doigts.

" Tu ne veux pas crier pour ton maître ? J'aime tellement ta voix… "

Le Cancer refusait de lui donner ce plaisir, et s'accrochait à ce qui lui restait de volonté pour rester silencieux, malgré le pylône de chair qui lui ravageait les entrailles. Kédar, amusé, se retira, puis appuya son gland turgescent contre la plaie, avant de l'y faire entrer partiellement et de reprendre lentement ses va et viens, prenant garde à maintenir sa victime consciente et en vie. Cet humain porterait un de ses fils, mais plus tard. Il était si étroit, si profond, si têtu, un vrai régal. Matteo crut mourir à plusieurs reprises, sentant sa plaie s'agrandir à chaque intrusion et ses entrailles être repoussées à l'intérieur de lui. La douleur était intolérable mais le dragon ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser périr. Une fois encore, Kédar se retira, avant d'envahir la bouche du cancer, qu'il animait lui-même avec ses mains, posées de par et d'autre de son visage. A genoux, sa victime inerte, aux frontières de l'inconscience, ne sentit pas le liquide visqueux lui emplir la gorge, avant de tomber face contre terre.

Mu, quant à lui, assistait impuissant au deuxième viol de son compagnon d'arme.

" Non, " souffla-t-il muettement, la terreur le submergeant.

Il ne voulait pas voir ça ! Pourtant, il ne détourna pas le regard, lié par une étrange loyauté.

" Non ! " répéta-t-il à nouveau et cette fois, le mot franchit ses lèvres en un murmure.

Kédar se détourna du Cancer inconscient avant de s'approcher de l'Atlante, lui relevant le menton.

" Tu es si beau… J'aurais dû te garder pour m'amuser avant de te prendre pour de bon… Mh… "

Le dragon se redressa soudain et rejoignit le Cancer, passant sa main au-dessus de sa blessure qui se referma, formant une croûte toute fraîche avant de le secouer, le ranimant.

" Debout, Matteo ! " cria-t-il avant de le projeter contre Mu.

La créature sourit, observant le tableau que formaient les deux hommes, l'Italien couvrant la forme nue du bélier.

" Tu as de l'ouvrage devant toi, mon chéri, " ajouta-t-il moqueur. " Nettoies les dégâts qu'a provoqué ton ami… Tu es aussi chargé de le laver ! Il ne sent pas très bon avec toute cette sueur et cette crasse, " ajouta-t-il en désignant les traces de vomi qui avaient échappé au bélier.

Kédar se détourna.

" Après tout… Tu seras bientôt dans le même état… Quand vous aurez mis bas et si vous y survivez, je vous marquerai comme mes favoris ! "

Il éclata de rire et sortit tandis que Mu s'enfonçait dans un néant miséricordieux.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures peut-être s'écoulèrent dans un silence morbide. La douleur à la surface de son ventre s'était estompée depuis que Kédar l'avait 'soigné'. Mais les souffrances internes étaient très présentes, aiguës, comme si des milliers, des millions de crocs vicieux déchiraient ses chairs. Quant à son mental, sa raison vacillait comme une flamme dans un courant d'air, cherchant un point d'ancrage pour rebâtir ses fondations. Il en trouva un : ce cauchemar était bien réel, le Dragon était là, et voulait 'l'engrosser', une fois ses jeux barbares terminés. Masque de Mort se prit à envier Mu qui venait de s'évanouir, lui qui ne le pouvait pas, n'y 'arrivait' pas. Le corps de l'Atlante contre le sien, bien que glacé, lui procurait un peu de chaleur. Avec des gestes hésitants, il agrippa comme il put le Bélier de sa main tremblante et l'approcha de lui, plus par besoin de réchauffer son propre corps que par tendresse, et enfouit son visage dans un océan lavandin, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

_Titre__ : Dragon doré_

Auteurs : Kashiira et Kats 

_Genre__ : Angst, medieval fantastic, post Hades, NCS,_

_Couples__ : Dm/Mu_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Disclaimers__ : Malheureusement ces messieurs ne nous appartiennent pas… Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de jouer un peu avec vv_

**Dragon doré**

III 

Le seigneur Kédar était en guerre, ses soldats s'affairaient dans le château. Des cavalcades étouffées provenaient des couloirs, quotidiennement depuis quatre jours. Ce conflit représentait une aubaine pour les deux chevaliers, qui avaient mis cette période sans visites du Seigneur des lieux ou de ses 'hommes' à profit, pour se remettre de leur arrivée cauchemardesque dans le harem du Dragon.

Mu, toujours inconscient, était agité et fiévreux. Le Cancer avait appris par un des esclaves qui apportait l'eau et la nourriture que le début de la 'grossesse' se déroulait toujours ainsi. L'enfant dragon 'préparait son nid' dans le corps de l'Atlante et Matteo ne devait absolument pas le laisser se déshydrater ou il perdrait le 'père' et 'l'enfant'. C'est tout ce qu'avait pu obtenir l'Italien de l'adolescent effrayé. Alors, Matteo s'était acharné à faire boire Mu le plus régulièrement possible, à s'occuper des ses blessures et à le veiller, malgré son propre corps meurtris. Cette occupation l'empêchait de penser, de sombrer encore plus profondément dans sa folie. Le viol, hélas, n'était pas une nouveauté pour lui. Il lui avait survécu et en avait fait, en quelque sorte, une force. Jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse l'atlante faire une brèche dans ses défenses…

A cette fraternité, Masque de Mort y avait cru un instant, devant le mur des lamentations, et même à son réveil dans ce monde.

Erreur.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles qui se laissaient aller à leurs émotions.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Les chevaliers avaient même eu droit à des vêtements propres et de quoi prendre un bain. _Maître_ Kédar avait donné des instructions pour que ses 'invités' soient correctement traités en son absence. Dans ses accès de rage, l'Italien s'était acharné contre les murs, jusqu'à les rougir de son propre sang. Non – non ! – il était hors question que le Dragon le possède encore, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et Mu ? Qu'allait-il faire de l'Atlante ? Est-ce que ce corps agité de spasmes était encore le Bélier ? Ou alors deviendrait-il un démon, comme son tortionnaire ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux le tuer, l'étouffer avec un coussin, pour que lui au moins, soit libéré de cette abomination ?

_Il faisait noir, il ne pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Pourtant, il n'était pas seul, des choses l'effleuraient dans l'obscurité, fuyant son contact lorsqu'il cherchait à les saisir. A vrai dire, il ne faisait pas entièrement noir, il pouvait voir ici et là des rainures rouge fendre la pénombre et s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues._

_Parfois, il apercevait deux points jumeaux. Deux yeux dorés._

_Mais loin de vouloir s'en approcher, leur seule vision suffisait à le tétaniser de terreur et alors, ces choses invisibles qui l'entouraient s'enroulaient autour de ses membres, de son cou, cherchant à l'étouffer. Il pensait mourir d'asphyxie mais elles le relâchaient avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il se mettait alors à courir, loin de ce regard moqueur et cruel, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle. Il les sentait le rejoindre et tâchait en vain de les saisir. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, il lui sembla qu'il n'avançait plus au hasard, les présences autour de lui, paraissant le pousser dans une direction bien précise. Enfin, il aperçut une silhouette devant lui et pressa le pas, anxieux de trouver enfin une compagnie. La forme se précisa, devenant un bel homme aux longs cheveux de jais, les yeux fermés. Mais à peine, le chevalier eut-il atteint son but que l'autre le saisissait par la nuque et plongeait son bras dans son ventre, fouillant sans pitié, lui arrachant des cris déchirants. Son tortionnaire retira soudain sa main enlevant quelque chose de ses entrailles avant de lui montrer sa prise. Il s'agissait d'un embryon, possédant son visage, réalisa le jeune homme avec effroi. Un petit lui, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il avait froid. Mort avant d'être né. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux tandis qu'une douleur cinglante l'envahissait, le privant de ses forces tandis que le bébé, lui gagnait en taille._

_Soudain, le fœtus ouvrit les yeux, révélant un regard doré._

Mu ouvrit les yeux en sueur, se débattant faiblement avant de réaliser que ce n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Epuisé, il s'immobilisa, respirant rapidement, et regarda autour de lui sans reconnaître les lieux. Il avait mal partout, avec l'impression d'avoir perdu une bataille importante. Sa tête pulsa douloureusement tandis qu'il la tournait, ce simple geste l'épuisant, et il fixa un moment avec surprise l'homme assis à son chevet.

« Matteo, » souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Ce fut à ce moment que les souvenirs choisirent de lui revenir et il ferma les yeux sur un long frisson.

« Oh mon dieu ! » eut-il la force d'ajouter.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça… » dit une voix grave et métallique, dénuée d'émotions.

Masque de Mort avança vers la couche de l'Atlante, le fixa un instant en plissant les paupières, avant de le saisir rudement à la gorge et de serrer.

« Qui es-tu ? Ne réponds pas 'Mu', je ne te croirai pas. Tu parlais la langue des soldats dans ton sommeil… »

Les yeux de l'Atlante s'élargirent, brillant d'incompréhension.

« Je ne connais pas cette langue… S'il te plait… Arrête. »

Il n'avait pas la force de se défendre, simplement respirer était douloureux. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est un nouveau cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il, étrangement détaché.

Peut-être que c'était la bonne solution. Si Matteo le tuait, il arrêterait de rêver. Il n'aurait plus mal, ni peur. Une petite voix dans sa tête, lui cria de réagir, qu'il était un chevalier d'Athéna et que se laisser aller ainsi était indigne de lui mais il était tellement fatigué. Son corps lui paraissait tellement us

Le Cancer desserra légèrement son étreinte, sans pour autant lâcher prise, voyant 'Mu' réagir comme l'aurait fait le Bélier, calmement, sans essayer de l'endormir avec de beaux mais creux discours sur l'amitié. L'homme lui paraissait à bout de force, ne souhaitant plus lutter pour préserver sa vie. Pourtant, Matteo restait vigilant, il fallait qu'il sache à qui il avait à faire. Si lui n'avait pu résister aux assauts psychiques du dragon, peut-être que le Tibétain pouvait s'y opposer finalement.

« Prouve-moi que tu es bien Mu… Dis-moi une chose que lui seul connaît sur moi. »

Le malade le regarda longuement, tentant de bien saisir ce qu'il se passait ; il ne comprenait pas la réaction du Cancer. Pourtant, il sentait confusément que sa réponse déciderait de sa survie.

« Quand j'étais petit, » fit-il lentement. « J'avais peur du noir… Tu me laissais grimper dans ton lit, en grognant et en me traitant de froussard mais tu me laissais faire. C'est un bon souvenir… »

Il s'interrompit, épuisé par cette simple phrase et ferma les yeux, attendant le verdict. Dans son état, il ne pourrait empêcher l'Italien de le tuer, il était inutile de se débattre. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force.

Masque de Mort relâcha sa prise en esquissant un léger sourire qui s'effaça instantanément.

« Tu as fait des progrès de ce côté l » fit-il simplement, avant de soupirer en regardant brièvement le sol. « Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Je regrette de t'avoir imposé ça après… »

Il suspendit sa phrase, tentant de rattraper sa maladresse.

« Je t'ai menti tout à l'heure, il fallait que je connaisse les implications de ton état. »

Matteo hésita encore, avant de reprendre.

« Savoir jusqu'à quel point… Il est en toi, » souffla-t-il en rivant son regard à celui de Mu, prêt à affronter ses questions et sa détresse.

« En moi ? »

L'Atlante peinait à comprendre, pestant contre son esprit qui semblait marcher au ralenti. Il n'essaya pas de se redresser sur un coude, regardant son compagnon sans saisir l'allusion. Puis, les paroles du dragon lui revinrent en même temps que le souvenir de son rêve qui lui parut soudain moins incompréhensible. D'une pâleur mortelle, le Bélier fixa son compagnon en secouant la tête.

« Non… C'est impossible ! Physiquement… c'est impossible, » répéta-t-il d'une voix où perçait un brin de panique.

Il chuchotait toujours, la force lui manquant pour élever la voix, niant ce que le Cancer impliquait à demi mot. Pourtant… ce dernier restait grave, le regardant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et il les ferma, honteux de déployer une telle faiblesse devant son frère d'arme. Il aurait voulu se rendormir, ne plus se réveiller, échapper à cette douleur qui lui vrillait le corps, centrée principalement dans son torse, ajoutant son poids aux paroles de l'Italien. Il aurait voulu ne pas se souvenir, ne pas revivre le viol…

Son viol.

L'humiliation, la peur abjecte, la honte, la douleur et surtout cette écrasante sensation de saleté qui ne le lâchait plus depuis.

Matteo suivit la progression de la terrible réalité sur le visage de son compagnon. Il y reconnut toutes les émotions qu'il avait lui-même éprouvé et qui l'assaillaient encore lorsqu'il relâchait ses défenses : l'avilissement, la terreur insidieuse, le déshonneur, l'envie de s'écorcher vif pour que la pourriture de l'outrage, accrochée à la surface de sa peau, s'en aille. Le pire était sans doute de savoir qu'un monstre sommeillait en lui, que Kédar lui avait non seulement dérobé sa dignité d'être humain mais également son humanité elle-même, en faisant de Mu le réceptacle de sa monstrueuse progéniture. Le Cancer ignorait encore ce que l'on ressentait en étant fécondé par un dragon mais il le saurait bientôt, Kédar le lui avait promis.

Mu seul avait la capacité de surmonter cette épreuve, l'Italien ne pouvait guère être d'un grand secours. L'Atlante devait trouver au fond de lui la force de continuer, de surmonter l'horreur. Ce combat douloureux, seul le Tibétain pouvait le livrer et le gagner. Cependant, à la différence de Matteo, Mu aurait au moins quelqu'un à qui faire part de ses incertitudes et de son désespoir. Masque de Mort changea de sujet, essayant de motiver son compagnon, de lui donner envie de se battre.

« Nous trouverons un moyen de sortir d'ici… »

Le Tibétain le regarda un instant comme s'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes avant de fermer les yeux et de hocher la tête.

« Oui… Avant qu'il ne revienne, » souffla-t-il.

Il était tellement fatigué, comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné.

« Matteo ? » fit-il d'une voix toujours aussi faible. « Tu peux m'aider à me lever ? »

Hors de question de se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre tout simplement, pas s'il ne voulait pas sombrer dans une folie faite d'horreur et de honte. Et puis, il fallait partir d'ici ! L'Atlante se raccrochait à cette pensée, repoussant toutes les autres dans le fond de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui poussait dans son ventre, c'était encore tellement irréel… Il y songerait lorsqu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de l'ignorer.

Voilà qui était mieux.

_C'est ça Mu, bats-toi ! Ne le laisse pas gagner, tu peux le battre !_

« Bien sûr… »

Matteo s'assit au bord du lit, passant son bras droit autour des épaules de Mu, l'aidant à pivoter pour sortir ses jambes du lit. Puis, attendant que l'Atlante reprenne son souffle, il fit glisser son bras autour de sa taille et le maintint fermement. Le Cancer attendit son signal avant de les hisser tous les deux, non sans grimacer un peu, l'effort tiraillant sur ses blessures à peine refermées.

Le Tibétain resta quelques instants debout, pratiquement porté par son compagnon avant de pousser une sorte de petit gémissement et de tomber en avant. Dieux ! Ca faisait mal ! Il avait l'impression qu'un ver se frayait un chemin dans son ventre.

L'Italien rattrapa de justesse son camarade, sentant son propre abdomen protester violemment sous la torsion appliquée. Ses narines se dilatèrent et il lutta pour ne pas afficher sa douleur, attendant patiemment que l'Atlante se reprenne, ne relâchant pas son étreinte.

« D'attaque pour quelques pas ? … Tu préfères te rallonger ? Ce n'est déjà pas si mal pour aujourd'hui… »

Il savait bien que rester debout coûtait à Mu mais il lui laissait le choix, ne préférant rien lui imposer, pour que l'atlante reprenne confiance et continue à lutter.

Son cadet secoua la tête, une expression obstinée sur le visage. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, émettre un son semblait insurmontable, se déplacer, impossible. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il se remette sur pieds malgré sa faiblesse et la douleur. Il devait être prêt à partir de cet endroit, le plus tôt possible.

Ne serait-ce que pour épargner ce calvaire à Matteo.

« Tu as toujours été une tête de mule… déjà tout petit… » se moqua ce dernier gentiment.

Puis reprenant un air sérieux.

« Tu vois la chaise là-bas… » fit-il désignant du menton l'objet en question qui n'était qu'à quelques pas. « C'est ton objectif d'aujourd'hui. »

Ne quittant pas le siège des yeux, il hésita un instant, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, avec le plus beau sourire qu'il était capable de produire en de telles circonstances.

« Tu gagnes, je te fais des gaufres… ça marche ? » reprit l'Italien, l'air malicieux, avec une bonne humeur qu'il était loin d'éprouver en réalité.

Mu ne répondit pas mais un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres. Concentré sur l'importance de rester debout, il hocha brièvement la tête, le regrettant immédiatement comme le monde autour de lui faisait une embardée. Il avait du mal à penser sous l'afflux de la douleur qui devenait petit à petit intolérable. Le visage d'une pâleur mortelle, il serra les dents, se sentant prêt à s'évanouir.

« Allons-y, » réussit-il à murmurer.

Matteo s'en voulait déjà, prêt à étendre le Tibétain à la seconde, comme il voyait son visage aux traits fins se décomposer un peu plus. Mais le temps manquait. Qui sait combien de jours leur restait-il avant que Kédar ne revienne et… le Cancer chassa cette idée d'un mouvement de tête. Bandant tous ses muscles, il soulagea l'Atlante autant qu'il le put, faisant pratiquement office de porteur. Le corps endolori de son compagnon tressauta avant de se mettre en mouvement. Mu venait de faire son premier pas, chancelant, hésitant, presque comme un enfant apprenant à marcher. Glacé, couvert de sueur, le Tibétain se dirigea vers la chaise, la majeure partie de son poids soulagé par le Cancer. Malgré cela, le trajet lui parut sans fin, fait de douleurs et de vertiges. A peine conscient, il laissa Matteo l'asseoir. Il avait réussi. Pourtant, sa première réaction fut de jeter un regard désespéré au lit en songeant qu'il allait devoir refaire le chemin inverse. Il ferma les yeux avant de relever la tête vers son aîné.

« Au miel et à la cannelle, les gaufres, » fit-il d'une voix terriblement lasse.

Un bruit de cavalcade lui parvint soudain du couloir et il sursauta.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Nullement surpris, le Cancer s'était retourné vers la porte, quittant un instant son compagnon des yeux.

« C'est sans doute ce qui nous a sauvé la vie. Kédar a quelques 'problèmes' de territoires avec ses cousins cracheurs de feu, Sabta et Obal, deux dragons des terres de l'est. »

L'Italien en profita pour s'allonger sur la couche vide, soupirant d'aise en sentant le matelas encore tiède accueillir son dos meurtri. Quatre jours qu'il dormait à même le sol ou sur une chaise, cette paillasse n'était pas bien épaisse mais elle prenait des airs de literie de luxe.

« Il semblerait que Kédar ait des terres très convoitées. Tant qu'il est en première ligne, nous sommes tranquilles. Mais ça ne durera pas. Il faut que nous nous évadions avant qu'il ne revienne, que nous profitions de la pagaille. »

Il abandonna la contemplation du plafond pour se fixer à nouveau sur Mu.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu obtenir des esclaves, ces conflits de territoires ne durent guère plus de quelques semaines. Les escarmouches sont violentes mais brèves. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. »

Sur sa chaise, l'Atlante avait baissé la tête, les doigts crispés sur ses genoux. Il tremblait presque violemment autant de faiblesse que d'un mélange indescriptible d'émotions.

« Tu aurais dû tenter ta chance dès le début alors, » fit-il enfin. « Je ne ferai que te ralentir. »

C'était vrai. Quelque part, il était reconnaissant au Cancer de ne pas l'avoir abandonné mais en même temps, il lui en voulait un petit peu de lui imposer la responsabilité de sa mort s'il faisait rater leur évasion. Il vacilla un instant avant de forcer sur ses cuisses et de se lever. Il resta immobile un moment avant d'avancer à pas lents, hésitants. A un mètre du lit cependant, ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula, ses genoux claquant durement contre le sol dur de la cellule.

Matteo grimaça en sautant du lit, n'ayant pas réagi assez vite, et ne put que ramasser Mu au sol. Il s'accroupit, passant ses bras dans le dos et sous les genoux du Tibétain qui s'était affalé sur le côté, n'arrivant plus à se maintenir à genoux.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises au moins… Tu crois que j'arriverais à me regarder en face si je t'abandonnais ici ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi l'idée de laisser le Bélier aux mains de Kédar lui était aussi insupportable. S'ils devaient échouer dans leur tentative d'évasion et, s'il en avait la possibilité, Matteo tuerait l'Atlante lui-même, plutôt que de lui laisser subir cette abomination plus longtemps. C'était une question d'honneur – même s'il n'était à nouveau présent dans sa vie que depuis peu – comme de survie. Il se releva précautionneusement avec son fardeau dans les bras, plantant son regard cobalt dans les yeux mauves de Mu.

« Je suis peut-être un assassin, mais pas un lâche… Je ne te laisserai pas ici. »

Puis, il réinstalla le Bélier sur sa couche et tira les couvertures jusqu'à sa poitrine, avant de traîner la chaise près du lit et de s'y installer.

« Dors… » ordonna-t-il doucement.

« Matteo… » murmura Mu. « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là, » ajouta-t-il avec un violent frisson.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai besoin que tu ailles mieux. Lorsque tu seras assez gaillard, les soldats vont te transférer à la 'nursery', avec les autres 'porteurs'… »

Matteo accrocha sur le terme, essayant de rester le plus neutre possible dans l'exposé de son plan.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est là-bas que sont élevés les métis, et que les fécondés mettent bas. Il y a plus de libertés, mais plus de gardes également. Je compte profiter du transfert pour filer à l'anglaise. »

Mu resta silencieux un moment avant de secouer la tête.

« Nous serons entourés de gardes, Matteo… Comment veux-tu leur échapper ? »

Il s'interrompit un moment.

« C'est avant le… transfert qu'il faut partir, si ça rate nous serons séparés. Est-ce qu'il y a des gardes à notre porte ? »

L'Atlante se forçait à analyser la situation froidement, ignorant l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de confronter les soldats ailés. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cet endroit cauchemardesque mais sa faiblesse physique constituait un handicap. Comment fuir s'il ne pouvait faire deux pas sans s'effondrer. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, pourtant, il s'obstina à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Les rêves le terrifiaient d'une manière complètement irraisonnée. Par dessus la couverture, ses doigts se crispèrent sur son ventre, trahissant son malaise.

« Les gardes ? Il y en avait le premier jour. Je suppose qu'ils sont mobilisés ailleurs, puisque nous sommes 'sages'. »

Le Cancer se calla contre le dossier de la chaise, passablement énervé. Son corps en profita pour manifester son mécontentement, après ce mouvement brusque. Ses blessures fraîchement refermées le faisaient encore beaucoup souffrir. Si l'Italien avait 'récupéré' plus vite que Mu, il n'en était pas moins affaibli mais se raccrochait farouchement à l'idée de fuir, refusant obstinément de redevenir le jouet sexuel du dragon. Il ne serait plus le jouet de personne, plus jamais ! Quitte à en mourir… Sa force de caractère, sa colère, ainsi que la nécessité de s'occuper du Bélier lui avait permis de passer outre l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre, à plusieurs reprises.

Temporairement.

S'il n'y prenait pas garde et se laissait aller à se souvenir, il allait flancher et sombrer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Aussi, focalisait-il toutes ses ressources vers l'avenir, la fuite, qui semblait hors de portée. Matteo se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, déjà fendue, et parfaitement assortie à son visage tuméfié.

« Matteo ? »

Mu tenta de se redresser sur un coude, un sentiment de culpabilité se lisant sur son visage pâle.

« Toi aussi, il t'a blessé… Je… »

C'était dur de se maintenir ainsi. Il serra les dents.

« Désolé, je suis vraiment égoïste… »

Inspirant douloureusement, il finit par se laisser retomber sur le dos, respirant rapidement.

« S'il n'y a pas de gardes… Nous pourrions essayer de nous faufiler hors du château… Peut-être même aurions-nous l'occasion de nous procurer des vivres… »

Il était désormais hors de question de contacter les autochtones, ils les livreraient sans hésiter au dragon.

« Je survivrai… » souffla Matteo d'un ton las. « La vermine a la vie dure, » continua-t-il avec la même intonation monocorde, ne regardant toujours pas Mu en face.

Comme s'il suivait les pensées de son compagnon, il ajouta.

« Il ne faudra compter sur personne cette fois-ci, nous sommes vraiment seul. Pas question de retourner en forêt et se cacher dans la plaine est suicidaire, nous sommes trop près du château. »

Fermant les yeux, il se rappela un détail de leur vol les ramenant à la demeure de Kédar.

« Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou il y avait des montagnes, au nord-est de la citadelle ? »

« Oui… Il me semble. Tu penses que nous devons aller là-bas ? »

Mu frissonna, le but que proposait le Cancer semblait si loin. Pourtant, cette solution était censée, du moins, c'était la seule qui ne les menait pas à une impasse. Il fixa un long moment son compagnon avant de tendre la main et de poser ses doigts tremblants – maudite soit sa faiblesse ! – sur le bras de ce dernier.

« Il n'y a pas de vermine ici… Tu l'as assez prouvé, » ajouta-t-il comme ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui.

Matteo se recula, surpris, tentant d'éviter le geste de l'Atlante, son corps réagissant par instinct. Il avait relâché son attention, se sentant dans une relative sécurité et brusquement ses réflexes de conservation avaient pris le relais. C'était Mu, pas Kédar, pas de panique… Il tenta de calmer sa respiration devenue hachée, y parvint et recentra son attention sur leur plan d'évasion, ignorant la dernière phrase du Bélier.

« Les montagnes ne sont pas propices pour des animaux de cette taille, ils ont de grandes ailes, comme les oiseaux de mer, rapides en ligne droite ou en piqué, mais beaucoup plus lents dans les fréquents changements de direction, dans un espace limité qui plus est. Cela doit pas mal les handicaper sur un terrain accidenté comme ces montagnes. Quand à y arriver… J'irai en rampant s'il le faut. »

Mu ne répondit pas, son bras retombant mollement à ses côtés. Les yeux clos, il semblait drainé de toute force et seul le souffle léger s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes indiquait qu'il était vivant. Epuisé, il s'était endormi – d'une façon peu naturelle, il fallait l'admettre – le rêve ne tardant pas à l'aspirer, le piégeant dans un monde froid et sombre, hanté par deux yeux dorés à l'expression cruelle.

Le Cancer fut soulagé que Mu ne se rende pas compte de sa réaction.

En partie.

Ce parasite aspirait ses forces d'une manière ahurissante. L'Atlante avait passé ces quatre jours à 'dormir', s'agitant par moment, brûlant d'une fièvre surnaturelle. Matteo soupçonnait que le fœtus provoquait une sorte de coma, afin d'affaiblir la volonté de l'hôte, de l'asservir. L'embryon vampirisait ses forces et sa volonté pour mener à bien sa propre croissance, prenant ses quartiers dans le corps de sa victime. Mu n'était pas comme les autres de par ses pouvoirs psychiques. La lutte ne devait être que plus acharnée et douloureuse. L'Italien serra les dents, contrarié par son impuissance.

_Il avait froid et mal mais, ici, il pouvait courir, ce qu'il faisait présentement. Il sentait des filins invisibles se glisser autour de ses jambes pour le faire tomber, pourtant, jusqu'alors il avait réussi à conserver son équilibre, sentant confusément qu'il ne devait surtout pas trébucher, ni montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Derrière lui, il savait que les yeux dorés le poursuivaient et n'osait se retourner. _

_Cependant, il finit par remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas et baissa la tête sur son abdomen qu'il découvrit ouvert de son torse à son ventre où il pouvait voir ses intestins d'un bleu mouillé. Un filament s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'immobilisant tandis que d'autres pénétraient en lui, tentant d'arracher le placenta qu'il sentait farouchement accroché. Se débattant, il ne réussit qu'à tomber à genoux devant une paire de bottes luisantes. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Kédar avant de hurler, encore et encore._

Les cauchemars de l'Atlante gagnaient en violence au fil du temps mais, pour la première fois, celui-ci hurlait dans son sommeil, essayant d'échapper à ce monde de ténèbres qui voulait l'engloutir. Ne sachant trop que faire, Matteo s'installa à coté de lui sur le lit et essaya de maintenir ses mains qui griffaient l'air fébrilement pour ne pas qu'il se blesse, doucement pour ne pas le lui faire de mal lui-même.

« Mu… Mu… Calme-toi… Ce n'est pas réel… Il n'est pas là… Chut… » fit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme, espérant que cela suffirait à apaiser la terreur de son ami.

Le jeune homme ouvrit soudain des yeux exorbités, fixant le Cancer avec une terreur abjecte avant de retomber en arrière, la respiration erratique. Lentement, il se calma sans lâcher le contact oculaire avec l'Italien, tremblant violemment, les mains plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête par ce dernier.

« M… Matteo… » finit-il par murmurer d'une voix hachée. « Je ne veux pas y retourner ! »

La fièvre était revenue et ses pupilles étaient dilatées sous l'effet de la terreur et de la douleur. Son ventre semblait vouloir se déchirer, fondre sur place. Avec un sanglot étranglé, le Bélier se débattit soudain, cherchant à se rouler en boule sous l'afflux d'une pointe plus vicieuse que les autres.

Même si les circonstances étaient très différentes, Matteo savait pertinemment dans quel état pouvait mettre ces rêves atroces. Il prit une profonde inspiration, fuyant le regard de Mu un instant, avant de s'y ancrer.

« Fais-moi confiance… » dit-il simplement avant d'attirer doucement l'Atlante, lui faisant poser délicatement la tête sur son épaule, avant de l'entourer de ses bras.

La respiration contre son oreille devint légèrement moins affolée et, doucement, très lentement, il les fit s'allonger tout les deux. Le Cancer roula sur le côté pour ne pas peser sur le corps de Mu, à la fois pour ne pas le blesser et ne pas l'effrayer. Pendant tout ce temps, il répéta inlassablement que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que personne ne lui ferait du mal, que Kédar était très loin. Ces mots lui semblaient tellement dérisoires et mensongers face à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours mais il devait y croire pour que Mu s'apaise enfin.

Le Bélier finit par fermer les yeux, les battements de son cœur se calmant petit à petit. Les bras du Cancer autour de lui ne le terrifiaient pas comme il l'aurait cru mais l'apaisaient, tout comme la litanie que son compagnon répétait à son oreille. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les mots, sa tête bourdonnant trop violemment, mais ils le berçaient presque. Il soupira enfin, la tête nichée au creux de l'épaule de son aîné.

« Il fait froid, là-bas, » avoua-t-il d'une voix mécanique.

Il ne parlait pas de leur cellule.

« Et noir… Je ne peux pas voir ce qui me touche… Juste ses yeux. »

Il frissonna longuement, sa voix s'étranglant malgré le ton monocorde.

« Il m'ouvre le ventre, ensuite… Il est là, je le sens presque physiquement. Il essaie de retirer… ce qu'il y a planté, » ajouta-t-il, incapable de prononcer le mot fœtus.

Il ne voulait pas donner substances à ses cauchemars. Pas alors qu'ils lui paraissaient si réels. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait de ça à son compagnon mais quelque part, l'attitude de ce dernier l'encourageait.

« Je ne veux pas de cette chose en moi… »

Il n'avait pas cessé de trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, honteux de son attitude. Matteo supportait ce qu'il lui avait été fait sans se plaindre. Il pouvait faire aussi bien ! Mais ces rêves le terrifiaient.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il enfin.

L'Atlante tremblait moins fort contre lui, c'était déjà ça de gagner. L'Italien fut frappé par la similitude de leurs rêves, non pas dans la 'forme' mais dans leurs significations. Combien de nuits avait-il passées lui-même, enfoui sous les couvertures, terrorisé, se couvrant de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans sa chambre, jouets, livres, vêtements et autres, pour que personne ne vienne le chercher, le toucher, le prendre ? Il referma la porte de ses souvenirs pour replonger dans l'instant, non moins douloureux. Se raccrocher à un avenir moins sombre était sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Le passé, les regrets ne pouvaient que l'affaiblir.

« Une fois sortis d'ici, nous trouverons une solution pour t'en débarrasser… Il y a sûrement un moyen. En attendant, il faut que tu lui résistes. Kédar ne cherche pas seulement à posséder les corps, mais aussi les esprits. Résistes-lui. Toi, tu le peux… »

Un rire amer échappa au Tibétain.

« Nous avons vu comme je lui ai résisté… Je n'ai même pas pu te protéger de ses attaques ! »

Il soupira et entoura le Cancer de ses bras en une étreinte qui n'avait rien de sensuelle, simplement douce et amicale.

« Je lutterai, c'est promis… Merci Matteo. »

Incertain, il lâcha son compagnon.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir laiss »

Que répondre à ça ?

L'amitié, les remerciements, le respect, cette fraternelle étreinte, dépourvue de motifs répugnants ou d'intérêts, c'était si inhabituel pour lui, si déstabilisant et, pourtant, si réconfortant. Une petite flamme dans une nuit glaciale. Le Cancer esquissa un léger sourire.

« Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi, c'est certain. Maintenant, essaie de te reposer. Nous en avons besoin, tous les deux… » fit-il, lâchant le bélier pour regagner sa chaise.

Mais les doigts de Mu se crispèrent sur sa chemise, le retenant. L'Atlante ne releva pas la tête, frissonnant longuement.

« Reste, s'il te plait… Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir sur cette chaise… Et… »

Les fins poignets se tordirent en un spasme nerveux.

« J'ai peur du noir, » termina-t-il en un murmure.

Son visage resta enfoui contre l'épaule de son compagnon mais sa voix trembla sur les derniers mots. Il était inutile de demander à quoi il faisait référence…

« D'accord, calme-toi… c'est bon, je reste… » répondit son aîné, reprenant sa place et un Mu tremblant dans ses bras. « Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous dormons ensemble. »

La scène avait un parfum de nostalgie. Matteo se revoyait, il y avait presque vingt ans, lorsque l'Atlante, enfant, traversait le dortoir au petit trot pour venir se réfugier dans son lit, suçant son pouce et traînant sa couverture derrière lui. Il se souvenait de ses grands yeux mauves suppliants, de ses courts cheveux lumineux encadrant son visage enfantin et effrayé, auquel ni servantes ni gardes ne savaient résister. L'enfant restait un moment au pied du lit, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, tétant bruyamment son doigt comme le futur Cancer continuait à l'ignorer. Alors après un long soupir excédé, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel, Matteo soulevait sa couverture tout en pestant et Mu, un sourire triomphant accroché aux lèvres, venait se blottir tout contre lui, grimpant dans la paillasse avec un petit rire cristallin.

« Mu, c'est la dernière fois, » prévenait-il chaque nuit.

Le visage blotti contre le torse de son aîné, pouce en bouche, le petit garçon hochait vigoureusement de la tête en souriant, sachant par avance qu'il gagnerait également la bataille de la nuit suivante. Puis le jeune Tibétain enfouissait sa main libre dans la généreuse chevelure de son gardien, serrant doucement une mèche bleutée entre ses petits doigts. Matteo finissait immanquablement par sourire, vaincu, et entourait de ses bras l'enfant apaisé. Ils s'endormaient ainsi, encore inconscients que les événements les feraient quasiment s'entretuer des années plus tard.

« C'est vrai… Ce n'est pas la première fois, » murmura Mu d'une voix ensommeillée. « Tu m'as manqué, Matteo, » ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Lentement, sa respiration devint plus calme, plus régulière tandis que le rêve se refermait autour de lui. Pourtant, cette fois, les yeux dorés restèrent à distance.

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

__

Titre : Dragon doré

Auteurs : Kashiira et Kats

Genre : Angst, medieval fantastic, post Hades, NCS, violence

Couples : Dm/Mu

Source : Saint Seiya

Disclaimers : Malheureusement ces messieurs ne nous appartiennent pas… Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de jouer un peu avec vv

****

Dragon doré

****

IV

Assis sur la chaise, Mu regardait Matteo faire les cent pas dans la cellule, aussi nerveux qu'un fauve pris au piège. Il le comprenait. Lui aussi avait envie de hurler, de casser quelque chose, de s'ouvrir le ventre pour retirer cette chose qui poussait en lui. Pourtant, il n'en faisait rien, se contentant de serrer les mains sur ses genoux. Depuis son réveil, trois nuits s'étaient écoulées, il avait récupéré trop lentement à son goût. Désormais, cependant, il tenait relativement fermement sur ses jambes, il pourrait suivre son compagnon. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit, les bras et les jambes entremêlées, un malaise s'était instauré entre eux. Mu s'en voulait de cette faiblesse qui l'avait poussé à se raccrocher au Cancer comme l'enfant qu'il n'était plus. Le contact de la peau de ce dernier le rebutait et le rassurait à la fois. Il se reprochait d'avoir cédé aux assauts de Kédar, mettant l'italien dans une position plus qu'inconfortable… De s'être laissé engrosser, ainsi. Il n'y avait encore aucune preuve extérieure de la présence de… la chose en lui mais il s'était scanné psychiquement comme son maître le lui avait appris. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même fuyant la main inquiète du Masque de Mort, malgré le regard blessé que ce dernier lui avait jeté. Il ne voulait pas de ça dans son ventre ! Depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus que par nécessité, tentant de trouver un plan de fuite et avaient réduit les contacts au strict minimum, ce qui convenait parfaitement au Bélier. Il s'isolait à nouveau, enfuyant la douleur, la terreur et la honte au plus profond de lui, faisant face au monde avec une polie indifférence.

Le Cancer enrageait. Lui qui n'aimait pas être enfermé, il était servi depuis son retour à la vie. Depuis toujours, Matteo avait besoin d'espace pour se sentir à l'aise. Séjourner trop longtemps au même endroit, dans les mêmes murs le rendait extrêmement nerveux, agressif même : un vieux réflexe de fugitif ou d'animal sauvage, fuyant son passé avant qu'il ne le rattrape. Les derniers évènements, la froide promiscuité de Mu, son propre ressentiment face à son impuissance mettaient à mal son calme. Il n'aurait pas dû dormir avec l'atlante, ils n'étaient plus des enfants se considérant comme frères. Ils avaient été ennemis même. Les circonstances les poussaient à s'entraider pour survivre. Une fois libre et en sécurité, leurs instincts antagonistes feraient le reste, les séparant à nouveau, comme l'avaient fait le sanctuaire et leurs maîtres. C'était mieux ainsi finalement. Mais autre chose de bien plus terrible tourmentait le cancer. Le temps où Kédar reviendrait mettre sa menace à exécution se rapprochait inéluctablement. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant quiconque, mais la perspective d'être à nouveau violé, torturé, puis fécondé le terrorisait au-delà de toutes limites. Y penser lui faisait perdre le contrôle de sa raison, jusqu'à lui faire se demander si Mu n'était pas mort et si la chose qu'il s'obstinait à protéger ne le tuerait pas à la première occasion. L'italien faisait de gros efforts pour maîtriser ses pulsions paranoïaques mais perdait du terrain au fil des heures. Il ne voulait plus devenir cet autre lui, qui apaisait ses peurs et ses douleurs dans le sang des autres, mais en même temps, il avait besoin de se battre pour expulser sa rage. Dépassant sa limite, Matteo écrasa un poing hargneux contre le mur, en grondant comme un fauve. La vue de son propre sang l'apaisa un peu, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était temporaire.

Mu sursauta, son regard se tournant automatiquement vers le Cancer. Ce dernier approchait lentement du point de non retour, il leur fallait agir avant que la raison n'échappe à l'italien le transformant en une bête sanguinaire. Il se leva et s'approcha lentement de ce dernier, interceptant son poignet et examinant les dégâts.

Rien de cassé.

Jusqu'à quand ?

" Partons aujourd'hui… A la prochaine attaque. Nous ne pouvons rien prévoir, enfermé comme nous le sommes de toute façon, " fit-il simplement en le lâchant et en reculant prudemment vers la porte.

Il n'était pas encore assez remis pour faire face à la fureur du Cancer. Pourtant ce dernier l'avait senti approcher… Masque de Mort avait bien failli frapper Mu, lorsque le Bélier lui avait pris la main. Ce bref contact aurait dû le faire exploser, mais étrangement ce ne fut pas le cas.

" Oui Mu… Partons… Aujourd'hui… Au plus tôt, avant que je ne fasse une bêtise, " souffla-t-il d'un ton las.

Partir, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à un autre que lui…

Répondant à leurs muettes prières, une explosion, toute proche, suivie de cris stridents fit vibrer les murs de la cellule. Les troupes d'Obal et Sabta revenaient à la charge. Mu hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, attendant son compagnon. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur plusieurs points. Le Bélier n'était dans son état pas apte à se battre, il laisserait le Cancer mener les opérations. Et surtout, ils devaient essayer de fuir toute confrontation, aucun d'entre eux n'étant en mesure de tenir tête aux hommes de Kédar.

L'Italien serra les dents, faisant signe à Mu de revenir vers lui, loin de l'entrée. Ils se postèrent à l'opposée de la direction de l'explosion et attendirent en silence quelques minutes qui furent sans doute les plus longues de toute leur vie.

__

Allez, par ici ! Faites-là sauter cette satanée porte !

Une autre explosion beaucoup plus proche répondit à cette attente. Un violent souffle enflammé fit sortir la lourde planche de ses gonds et la projeta contre le mur opposé. Une chaleur suffocante envahi instantanément la pièce, mais les flammes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Masque de Mort approcha prudemment de l'entrée, jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et fit signe à Mu de le rejoindre.

Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas, semblant suivre sans trop de peine le rythme de l'italien. Des esclaves courraient en tous sens, bousculés par des soldats ailés qui ne firent pas attention aux deux fugitifs. L'un d'eux donna contre l'Atlante, le projetant contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, ce dernier garda la tête baissée un moment avant de redresser lentement, une expression obstinée gravée sur ses traits fins. La main crispée sur son ventre, il rejoignit son compagnon qui s'était arrêté au coin du couloir, semblant ne pas oser l'aider de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Il devait sortir d'ici !

Si cette chose en lui devait le tuer, ce ne serait pas enfermé dans la geôle d'un dragon aux goûts pervers et violents.

Si cette chose devait le tuer, au moins, ce sort ne toucherait pas Matteo… il l'espérait.

Chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité… Au dehors de la cellule, c'était l'apocalypse, humains et métis se partageaient les décombres fumants où flottait une odeur pestilentielle de chair brûlée et de sang. La chaleur ambiante et l'épaisse fumée acre ne faisaient que souligner l'atmosphère du lieu déjà pénible. Mu restait sur ses talons, maîtrisant au mieux sa douleur. Masque de Mort, lui, avançait dans un état second, mû par son instinct de survie, l'adrénaline et un sentiment d'urgence phénoménal. Il possédait un sens de l'orientation aiguisé, doublé d'une bonne mémoire photographique ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises. Comme si le Cancer avait laissé sa marque sur les pierres, il remontait en sens inverse le dédale de couloirs menant de leur cellule à la salle de leur supplice, puis de ce lieu maudit vers l'entrée du château. L'endroit était si immense qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'y perdre et, même si l'idée paraissait simpliste, elle n'en était pas moins efficace. Par chance, les attaques successives n'avaient pas énormément bouleversé la configuration des lieux et les soldats ne virent en eux que d'autres esclaves affolés, courbant l'échine, à la recherche un abri. Les explosions continuaient à un rythme régulier, soulevant poussière, projetant débris et flammes, blessant ou tuant, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Plus que quelques mètres et ils atteindraient la sortie. La liberté.

La fin de l'enfer.

Brusquement, une sombre forme ailée aux yeux dorés leur barra le passage.

Derrière l'Italien, Mu se figea, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de leur opposant. Il s'agissait d'un soldat ailé et non pas du dragon mais l'effet fut le même pour l'atlante. Etait-ce une variante du rêve qui hantait son sommeil ? Ou était-ce devenu la réalité ? Il ne savait plus, ses cauchemars étant devenus partie intégrante de sa vie depuis quelques jours…

" Non, " souffla-t-il terrifié en reculant d'un pas.

Pourtant, l'expression de ces yeux couleur or en fusion n'était pas cruelle, ni méprisante… simplement pensive. Le métis s'avança soudain vers eux. Masque de Mort ne bougeait pas, défiant son ennemi du regard, prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau même s'il n'avait aucune chance contre cet être aux forces surnaturelles. Si seulement il possédait encore son cosmos, il aurait balayé le château d'un geste. Mais là… Derrière le Cancer, l'Atlante ne bougeait pas non plus, ses yeux, emplis de terreur, parlaient pour lui. Le métis avançait lentement, sans geste brusque, ni attitude hostile. L'Italien campait fermement sur ses jambes, prêt à encaisser le premier choc, le regard mauvais. Il serait le premier sur le chemin du soldat, Mu aurait, peut-être, encore quelques secondes pour fuir.

" Vous n'arriverez pas à passer le mur d'enceinte… "

Le ton n'était ni ironique, ni menaçant, le soldat s'exprimait d'une voix lasse, presque… triste. Puis tout se passa très vite, un deuxième soldat, clairement hostile aux esclaves, s'approcha du trio. Le guerrier aux yeux d'or plongea sa longue lame dans le ventre de son frère d'arme sans hésiter, ce dernier s'affaissant, le regard mêlé de haine et d'incompréhension.

" Traître ! " furent ces dernières paroles.

" Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant, sachez simplement que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Mon nom est Motsa, " fit-il soulevant les deux chevaliers dans les airs.

Le métis était d'une force inouïe, même Masque de Mort ne réussit pas à lui résister. Mu se laissa entraîner sans grande résistance. Avaient-ils trouvé un allié dans cet enfer ? Motsa les mena sur une longue corniche à ciel ouvert au-dessus de laquelle planaient dragons et métis, noircissant le ciel de leur sanglant conflit. Leur sauveur passa un bras autour de leur taille et fléchissant les jambes se projeta dans les airs à coups de vigoureux coups d'ailes. Il s'éleva à quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber en piqué le long de la falaise, n'écartant ses ailes qu'au dernier moment pour éviter le drame. Profitant du courant d'air ascendant, le métis pris de la vitesse s'éloignant à basse altitude de la forteresse de Kédar. Il les déposa une dizaine de kilomètres plus loin, les soutenant, le temps qu'ils reprennent le contrôle de leurs jambes tremblantes.

" Allez toujours au Nord-Est… Vers les montagnes. Cherchez notre sanctuaire, Kedesh, des amis vous viendront en aide. Je ne dois me dépêcher avant que l'on remarque mon absence. Cachez-vous dans les villes, les citadins sont nombreux, personne ne vous remarquera. Profitez-en pour vous reposer, le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos… Dites à Ezra que c'est Motsa qui vous envoie. "

Il hésita un moment avant de caresser doucement la joue de l'Atlante qui se recula, les narines dilatées et les yeux troubles.

" Je t'en prie… Ne le hais pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui… J'espère que tu survivras à la naissance, je suis sincère, " ajouta-t-il avec une touche de tristesse avant de s'envoler, repartant vers un combat qui lui serait peut-être fatal.

Mu referma les bras autour de lui comme s'il avait froid, le regard pointé sur le sol avant de se détourner.

" Allons-y, " fit-il d'une voix égale.

Il ne voulait ni mourir ni de cette chose en lui. Les paroles de Motsa, loin de l'apaiser, l'avaient terrifié, le projetant vers l'accouchement. Comment était-il censé expulser le bébé métis ? Comment ne pouvait-il en vouloir à cette chose qui l'envahissait, lui retirant toute dignité humaine ?

Masque de Mort se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. L'intervention inespérée de Motsa les avait sans doute sauvés, au vu des combats sanglants qui faisaient rage autour du mur d'enceinte. Au début, il avait bien tenté de se débattre, mais aussi faible qu'un enfant, que pouvait-il faire ? Peu à peu, le vent fouettant son visage, sifflant à ses oreilles, la noire forteresse qui diminuait au loin l'avaient calmé, jusqu'à se tenir tranquille dans les bras du métis. L'air était si pur à cette altitude, régénérant son corps enfermé depuis trop longtemps. Dans des circonstances différentes, l'italien aurait sûrement apprécié le vol. Malgré tout, Matteo se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas tomber de Charybde en Scylla et maintenait sa vigilance. A tort. Motsa leur fit ses dernières recommandations et s'envola majestueusement, fendant l'air en un éclair sombre, les laissant seuls. Quel monde étrange ! Les humains provoquaient votre perte, et le salut, comme les tourments, venaient de créatures ailées, anges bienfaisants ou démoniaques…

La voix de Mu le tira de sa rêverie et Matteo acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Direction Nord Est, sans hésitation. Ils se mirent en marche en silence à travers les fourrés, leur communication se réduisant au minimum vital. Le malaise entre eux ne se dissipait pas, pourtant ils restaient solidaires. Les dernières paroles de Motsa l'intriguaient : _Je t'en prie... Ne le hais pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui... _Pour la première fois, Masque de Mort envisageait les métis comme autre chose que des bêtes de sommes ou de la chair à canon décérébrée. Ils étaient à moitié dragon, mais aussi à moitié homme, ils n'appartenaient à aucun des deux mondes, méprisés pas les uns, rejetés par les autres. Se pourrait-il que 'l'enfant' soit innocent des péchés de son géniteur ? Après plus d'une heure de marche, un bruit de chute d'eau attira son attention. Une cascade nourrie par un petit torrent les appelait au détour d'une clairière. Masque de Mort s'allongea sur le bord, bu longuement à même le courant, avant de plonger complètement la tête dans l'onde, et de se relever en s'ébrouant.

En silence, Mu se passa de l'eau sur la figure avant de boire lui aussi longuement. Il était littéralement assoiffé par la longue marche et le soleil. Se redressant, il resta un long moment immobile, le temps que le monde autour de lui se stabilise. Il avait mal partout mais c'était supportable, de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de supporter la douleur, pensa-t-il amèrement. Du coin de l'œil, il observa son compagnon se redresser, attendant la fin du répit. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, tôt ou tard Kedar s'apercevrait de leur fuite et organiserait les recherches. Il fallait mettre autant de distance que possible entre la forteresse de ce dernier et eux-mêmes.

Masque de Mort rejeta ses cheveux humides en arrière, puis regarda brièvement le sol, avant de revenir à l'Atlante. Dieux qu'il devenait difficile de lui parler sans l'affoler, le vexer, ou simplement sans le voir s'enfermer un peu plus. En vérité, tout devenait difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mu. La tension entre eux allait et venait, mais ne disparaissait pas. Cela devenait lassant. Ils avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment. Leur fuite demandait toute leur attention, pas la peine de gâcher leurs forces et leur salive en discours inutiles ou en diplomatie. Pourtant, cela s'avérait tout de même nécessaire. Le Cancer soupira, calant ses poings sur ses hanches.

" Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter maintenant. Nous avons un peu d'avance, autant ne pas la perdre. Il y aura peut-être des fruits ou des baies plus loin… "

Le Tibétain hocha la tête et se releva, sa main se crispant automatiquement sur son ventre.

" Je sais… Il vaudrait peut-être avancer aussi de nuit, tu ne penses pas ? Nous serions moins repérable. "

Agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'était pas évident mais quelque part, c'était la seule solution que le tibétain avait trouvé pour ne pas s'écrouler.

" Hum, hum, " acquiesça l'italien. " Tant que nous sommes à couvert, nous pouvons avancer sans crainte mais dès que nous aurons atteint la plaine, il faudra voyager de nuit exclusivement. Du ciel, nous sommes facilement repérables. " fit-il, scrutant les nuages où passaient quelques fois d'immenses formes sombres, leur cachant la lumière. " En espérant que nous soyons près d'une de ces fameuses villes. Une fois débarrassés de ces tenues d'esclaves, nous nous fondrons dans la masse, " termina-t-il, passant devant l'atlante sans le regarder et reprenant la marche.

L'attitude de Mu ne le trompait pas, Masque de Mort savait pertinemment dans quelle aversion évoluait le tibétain, il était passé par là lui aussi, et y replongeait quelque fois. A la différence que le Bélier portait en lui le fruit de ce viol, aussi ahurissant que cela soit. Il se sentait coupable d'y penser, mais Matteo se réjouissait d'y avoir échappé pour l'instant. Kédar ne savait rien de leur fuite.

Pour le moment.

Mais, le cancer en était certain, il ferait tout pour prendre sa revanche, ne serait-ce que par orgueil.

L'Atlante lui emboîta le pas sans un regard en arrière. Surtout ne pas penser ! Il devait se concentrer sur la marche, mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il était tellement fatigué et la douleur reprenait du terrain. Néanmoins, Mu s'obstina, suivant tant bien que mal son compagnon, tandis que le soleil continuait sa course, indifférent aux malheurs des mortels d'ici-bas.

Après plusieurs jours d'effort, une ville fortifiée se profila à l'horizon. Les premières vingt-quatre heures de cavale s'étaient déroulées la peur au ventre. Puis, peu à peu, les vols des dragons au-dessus de leur tête espacèrent et l'angoisse qui étreignait leur cœur s'estompa. Le temps jouait en leur faveur, plus il s'écoulait, moins Kédar avait de chance de les localiser et de les reprendre. Ils étaient fatigués physiquement et moralement mais enfin libres. La ville n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, la question de l'argent était réglée depuis longtemps. Motsa, en guise de cadeau d'adieu, leur avait laissé à chacun une bourse bien garnie. Deux jours plus tôt, Masque de Mort avait dérobé quelques vêtements dans une bâtisse isolée, leur donnant l'allure de solides commis de ferme, louant leurs bras à qui voudrait bien les embaucher. Voyant l'Atlante déposer deux pièces d'argent sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de la maisonnette, le Cancer avait souri. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'équiper pour leur long voyage. Matteo entraîna Mu à sa suite dans le cortège des marchands et paysans se rendant à la ville, cheminant auprès d'un charretier bedonnant et plutôt richement vêtu par rapport à ses confrères. Un sourire en coin, l'Italien nota au passage que sa bourse n'était pas bien difficile à atteindre, en particulier pour quelqu'un de baratineur et d'agile de ses mains.

Mu suivait à une courte distance, pâle et solitaire. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bras le frôlaient, des voix parlaient trop fort et des odeurs l'agressaient. Voilà pourquoi il évitait les foules habituellement ! Prenant sur lui, il continua néanmoins à avancer, les yeux rivés sur le dos du Cancer. Il avait froid, pourtant le fond de l'air n'était pas frisquet et la plupart des citadins étaient habillés légèrement. La fièvre revenait de plus belle, le faisant frissonner malgré la fine couche de sueur qui luisait sur son front. La douleur, quant à elle, ne l'avait pas quitté, sourde mais présente. Cependant, elle restait à un niveau raisonnable, ne l'handicapant pas.

Impassible, Matteo stoppa un instant sa marche, laissant le temps à Mu d'arriver à sa hauteur, avant de ralentir son pas pour qu'ils cheminent côte à côte. Le Cancer le fixa un instant avant de lui parler.

" Mu, soit prudent. C'est jour de marché et les voleurs vont s'en donner à cœur joie. "

L'Italien désigna du regard un garçonnet aux cheveux sombres, qui venait de délester sous leurs yeux le riche charretier de sa bourse imprudemment exposée. Puis les yeux saphir vinrent se poser sur l'Atlante, qu'il ne lâcha plus du regard, hésitant, tandis que ce dernier hochait de la tête.

" J'ai vu, " fit-il d'une voix égale.

Cette ville était un don de la providence. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se reposer. Il serra brièvement le bras de son compagnon avant de lui dédier un pâle sourire.

" Que cherchons-nous en premier ? "

Matteo lui rendit son sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

" En premier ? A manger ! Je meurs de faim ! Pas toi ? " fit-il avec une grimace comique, illustrant ses propos avec les mains, comme tout bon méditerranéen.

Très vite, il reprit son visage sérieux, se concentrant sur la tâche à accomplir, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en regardant droit devant lui.

" Une fois l'estomac plein, nous aurons toutes nos forces pour chercher des vêtements chauds, des couvertures, de bonnes chaussures de marches, des vivres, et si nous avons assez, pourquoi pas un cheval ? J'aimerais aussi trouver une carte de la région mais je me demande si nous aurons la chance d'en dénicher une… tu vois autre chose ? "

" Un endroit où dormir et où se laver ! " fit immédiatement le Tibétain comme les jeunes gens passaient devant un bain public. " Ne serait-ce que pour prendre un peu de repos avant de repartir, " ajouta-t-il sans regarder son compagnon.

" Bonne idée, Mu… hum, un bon bain chaud, et des vêtements propres, " fit l'italien d'un air rêveur.

Il emboîta le pas à l'atlante et marchanda un instant avec le responsable du lieu. Quelques minutes plus tard, les chevaliers barbotaient dans l'eau fumante délassant leurs muscles maltraités par ces quelques jours de marche forcée. Mu reposait à ses cotés, dans la 'baignoire' voisine, une sorte de caisse de bois colmatée avec un mélange de tissus et de résine imperméabilisant le tout. Le bois imprégné du liquide chaud exhalait une bonne odeur de résineux, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus agréable. Matteo souriait d'aise en fermant les yeux. Il venait de finir sa toilette et profitait encore un peu de son bain. Les forces lui revenaient et, avec elle, l'espérance. Malgré cela, il s'inquiétait pour l'Atlante qui continuait à nier les derniers évènements. Il le savait d'expérience, le déni n'apaisait qu'un temps. Mais comment le lui dire ?

Mu, lui, s'était enfoncé dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au menton, les yeux à moitié fermés d'aise, à la manière d'un chat. La chaleur détendait ses muscles noués et, en ce moment, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, cette dernière ayant déserté son corps meurtri.

" Dommage que nous ne puissions pas rester comme ça plus longtemps, " fit-il enfin.

Presque par réflexe, sa main s'était postée sur son abdomen tandis qu'une voix ferme mais qui se voulait rassurante s'élevait.

" Mu, nous réglerons aussi cette question… je te le promets… "

Le geste du Tibétain n'avait pas échappé à Matteo. Il le connaissait depuis toujours. L'Italien s'était occupé de lui dès son arrivée au sanctuaire et jusqu'à son départ pour l'Italie, où il avait gagné son armure. En quelques jours, s'occuper du Bélier et le protéger était redevenu quasiment un réflexe, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, malgré le malaise entre eux qui perdurait. Le Cancer se demandait pourquoi, enfant, il s'était autant attaché à son camarade. Sans doute parce qu'il était le plus jeune de la section, donc, potentiellement le plus vulnérable. L'Atlante lui rendait ses attentions de grand frère en étant perpétuellement dans ses jambes, lui donnant un peu de l'affection qui lui manquait à l'époque. En fait, s'occuper de Mu l'empêchait de penser à lui-même et de couler à pic. Masque de Mort pensait qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il avait commis tant d'atrocité que les tortures de Kédar n'étaient finalement pas cher payé en comparaison. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre. En aidant Mu à s'échapper et à survivre, il payait en quelque sorte une dette, en échange des quelques moments de bonheur et d'insouciance qu'il avait vécu enfant auprès de lui. Même si leur amitié n'existait quasiment plus, il devait cela à son 'petit frère'.

L'Atlante ne répondit pas immédiatement, frissonnant. Soudain, il se sentait glacé malgré l'eau toujours chaude autour de lui.

" Je l'espère… Que ferons-nous si jamais… si jamais les personnes que nous interrogerons avertissent Kedar ? "

Il se redressa dans le baquet, les genoux remontés contre son torse.

" Je ne veux pas repartir là-bas… "

Il s'interrompit un long moment, détournant les yeux.

" Nous ferions mieux de rechercher une auberge, la nuit va bientôt tomber, " fit-il, détournant la conversation.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'enroula dans l'un des draps que le tenancier des bains avait mis à leur disposition, comme fuyant le regard de l'Italien.

" Peut-être que nous pourrions trouver une sage femme… J'ai connu une jeune fille au Tibet… "

Il s'essuya rapidement avant de s'habiller sans perdre de temps.

" Un soldat chinois l'avait… violentée. Elle a pris des herbes pour perdre le bébé. "

L'adolescente était morte en une nuit, après s'être vidée de son sang.

" Mu, nous serons prudents. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de retrouver les geôles de Kédar. Pour l'auberge, il me semble en avoir vu une, sur la place du marché… "

Les herbes… Matteo connaissait leurs effets par les femmes du village près duquel il s'entraînait. Avec les 'tisanes du diable', c'était la roulette russe. Ou elles s'averraient inefficaces, ou au contraire, elles l'étaient trop, tuant la mère également. Une des conquêtes d'un de ses camarades d'entraînement avait trouvé une autre solution, non moins dangereuse, mais efficace : la faiseuse d'anges. Mais comment dénicher une de ces femmes, alors qu'elles vivaient dans la clandestinité. Elles se méfieraient sûrement de deux étrangers. Il sortit à son tour du bain, s'enroula dans sa serviette et se dirigea vers ses vêtements, ménageant la pudeur de l'atlante.

" Il nous faudrait un herboriste pour le reste, ou bien… "

Il hésita.

" Une faiseuse d'anges… "

Mu frissonna à ce mot et hocha la tête, attendant que son compagnon soit habillé avant de se tourner vers lui.

" Oui… Ce sera peut-être la solution, " murmura-t-il pensivement.

Simplement penser à cette chose dans son ventre le rendait malade. Luttant contre la nausée, il rejoignit le Cancer, soudain impatient de sortir du bâtiment.

Masque de Mort passa doucement sa main dans le dos de l'atlante, effleurant sa chevelure encore humide, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

" Va te reposer à l'auberge, je te rejoins dans une heure. Je vais essayer de négocier notre équipement à bon prix, " fit-il en retirant vivement sa main, se rendant compte trop tard de sa maladresse.

Le Tibétain s'était raidi, retenant sa respiration. Il secoua la tête.

" Non. Je viens avec toi… Deux têtes valent toujours mieux qu'une. "

Et surtout, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul entouré d'étrangers. C'était complètement irrationnel mais il ne pouvait empêcher une terreur enfantine de l'envahir à cette pensée. Il n'avait plus de cosmos sur lequel se reposer et il craignait de laisser paraître son malaise devant les mauvaises personnes.

Le Cancer se sentit doublement blessé. Mu craignait son contact et ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Il n'avait peut être pas tout à faire tort. Décidément, l'italien était voué à rester solitaire, quoi qu'il fasse. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais cela faisait plus mal que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait à la fin ? Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Sans plus un mot, Matteo fendit la foule bariolée, le bélier sur ses talons, serrant imperceptiblement les mâchoires.

Son cadet se hâta derrière lui, silencieux. Le dos du Cancer était roide, irradiant quelque chose que le Tibétain ne pouvait reconnaître. Le contact de ce dernier l'avait surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce geste presque affectueux. Pas alors que leurs relations depuis près d'une semaine se limitaient au minimum. L'espace d'un instant, la main dans son dos l'avait terrifié avant qu'il ne se rende compte à qui appartenait le membre incriminé. Quelque part, le contact l'avait apaisé mais l'Italien semblait à présent pratiquement en colère. S'en voulait-il de ce geste amical ? Avec un long soupir, l'Atlante rejoignit son compagnon marchant sans mots dire à ses côtés.

Matteo faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas manifester sa colère. Il n'en voulait pas à Mu, il n'y arrivait même pas. Non, il s'en voulait à lui, Masque de Mort, de s'être comporté ainsi. D'un, il lui avait fait peur ; de deux, il s'y attachait trop. Le Cancer était trop entier, trop passionné dans tous ce qu'il faisait. Il avait été un assassin impitoyable, il avait joué son rôle de chevalier jusqu'au sacrifice de sa vie pendant la bataille d'Hadès. Et maintenant qu'il était responsable du Tibétain, il ne supportait pas que ce dernier lui refuse sa confiance. Qu'on le rejette parce qu'il faisait le mal, quoi de plus normal. Mais maintenant ?

__

Imbécile ! pensa-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses idées pour se concentrer sur ses achats, entamant les marchandages pour deux paires de bottes et des vêtements chauds, le regard de l'atlante planté dans sa nuque.

Mu était mal à l'aise. Il sentait confusément qu'il avait déclenché la colère du Cancer mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Réprimant un nouveau soupir, le jeune homme prit le parti de se déplacer dans la petite boutique examinant quelques grigris sans vraiment leur accorder son attention. Les négociations touchant à leur fin, il revint aux côtés de son compagnon.

Masque de Mort avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait à un prix raisonnable, il avait même négocié deux sacs à très bon prix. Leurs réserves d'argent n'étaient pas inépuisables. Mais sa colère ne s'apaisait pas. Avec des gestes brusques, il enfourna ses affaires dans un sac puis, celles de Mu dans le suivant et les lui tendit.

" Tiens ! Nous nous changerons à l'auberge. "

Puis sans plus un mot, il s'en alla d'un pas décidé vers un autre étalage, espérant que l'Atlante se lasse et aille se reposer, pour le laisser enfin seul.

Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres, sentant une boule se former au creux de son ventre tandis que la douleur familière qui l'accompagnait depuis son réveil dans la cellule de Kedar reprenait du poil de la bête. Un instant, il avait cru que le Masque de Mort éprouvait de l'amitié pour lui, que sa compagnie lui était agréable. Si ces sentiments avaient jamais existé, il semblait bien que l'Italien les regrettait. Pourtant, même l'hostilité du Cancer valait mieux que la solitude et le regard des quidams sur lui, ses traits délicats et ses cheveux exotiques.

Ses cheveux...

Courant presque, il rattrapa son compagnon, lui posant une main légère sur le bras.

" Des capes… Nous aurons besoin de capes, aussi ! Pour la pluie et puis… nous passerons davantage inaperçus, " fit-il en lui offrant un sourire hésitant en guise de trêve.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait débuté les hostilités mais ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi.

L'Italien se retourna lentement, au contact de cette main, ni exigeante, ni effrayée, juste… amicale. Le sourire du Bélier sonnait faux, il n'avait aucune envie de sourire. Kédar leur avait vraiment tout pris, même la confiance mutuelle qu'ils s'étaient manifestés jusqu'alors, avant d'arriver dans cette maudite forteresse. Une violente nausée s'empara du Cancer, rendant ses yeux plus brillants encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

" Des capes… je vais voir si j'en trouve, " fit-il d'un ton neutre, retirant son bras sans brusquerie avant de se retourner.

Essayant de dissimuler son mal-être, il s'avança puis stoppa soudain sa course, fixant un point invisible droit devant lui.

" Mu, tu devrais vraiment aller te reposer avant que cela ne te reprenne, tu es tout pâle. "

" Je peux tenir le coup, " contra le Tibétain. " Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait ou dit ? " demanda-t-il soudain.

Mieux valait crever l'abcès avant qu'il ne s'infecte même si le faire au milieu d'étrangers n'était pas l'idéal.

Le cancer soupira profondément, sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer, pas ici, pas maintenant.

" Non, tout va bien, tu te fais des idées, " mentit Matteo, souhaitant couper court à la discussion, sachant pertinemment que le Bélier n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux, mécontent de l'attitude fuyante de son compagnon.

" Très bien mais nous en reparlerons à l'auberge ! " affirma Mu peu disposé à laisser les choses telles quelles.

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé haussa les épaules, plutôt contrarié que l'Atlante ne lâche pas prise.

" Bien, alors occupe-toi des capes. Je vais me renseigner pour les vivres, nous ne les prendrons que demain matin, avant de partir d'ici. "

Masque de Mort essayait encore de s'esquiver. Mu ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'Italien se frayait déjà un chemin dans la foule, le laissant seul. Un instant, la panique l'envahit et il resta immobile, le cœur glacé. Un homme se retourna vers lui, le fixant d'un regard insistant où brillait une lueur concupiscente. Le jeune homme tressaillit, réprimant l'envie de se détourner, et foudroya l'inconnu du regard avant de se diriger d'un pas qu'il espérait décidé vers une échoppe. Ses mains tremblaient découvrit-il et il transpirait malgré la fraîcheur de l'air.

Le Cancer observa son camarade de loin, prêt à intervenir si l'homme qui lui faisait face se montrait hostile. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, la longue crinière lavande disparut au fond d'une échoppe. Matteo soupira et s'appuya contre un pilier du marché couvert, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale. Il était exténué, à bout de force. Trop de sentiments contradictoires tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, comme un manège emballé. Il avait tenu bon jusqu'à présent et, là, il décompensait brutalement, en se maudissant de sa faiblesse. Il avait survécu à bien pire que ça pourtant. Ce qu'avait fait Kédar était innommable, mais son propre père avait fait bien plus abominable encore, il avait fait de lui un monstre.

__

Oublie… Oublie.

Il se répéta ses mots sans cesse, litanie entêtante, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses pensées troubles. Puis, s'affublant d'un masque indifférent, voire hostile, il se remit en quête de vivre pour le lendemain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Atlante ressortait de l'échoppe chargé de deux capes. La négociation avait été courte, le vendeur et lui-même arrivant rapidement à se mettre d'accord. Il n'y avait plus de traces du Cancer, remarqua le jeune homme, son cœur se serrant. Que faire désormais ? Se rendre à l'auberge comme l'italien le lui avait conseillé ou essayer de retrouver ce dernier ? Il ne risquait rien à visiter le marché, après tout… Voyageant entre les échoppes, Mu observa les spécialités locales, remarquant la prédilection des citadins pour les viandes de poulets et de porcs. Une vieille femme faisait frire des beignet que des enfants observaient avec gourmandise. Un homme vantait la fraîcheur de son poisson tandis que de petits voleurs et des chiens errants guettaient la moindre ouverture pour chiper un peu de nourriture. Plus loin, l'on vendait des tissus mais le Bélier n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin sa visite, une main s'était refermée sur sa bouche masquant son cri surpris et l'avait attiré dans une ruelle. Il se retrouva propulsé contre un mur et serait tombé à genoux si un corps ne s'était pas collé au sien, des lèvres avides cherchant les siennes.

" Alors ma belle ! On s'habille en homme ? On veut s'encanailler ? " éructa une voix grave à son oreille.

L'homme qui l'avait fixé plus tôt d'un air mauvais se tenait contre lui, ses mains fourrageant sous sa tunique. L'agresseur marqua un instant de pause en découvrant son erreur mais il éclata d'un rire rocailleux.

" Je n'avais jamais rencontré de mignon ! On va voir si ça en vaut la peine, " susurra-t-il en lui écartant les cuisses d'un coup de genoux.

Cela réveilla Mu qui s'était laissé faire jusque là l'esprit tournant à vide sur un sentiment d'horreur qui le paralysait, lui soufflant que cela ferait moins mal s'il ne résistait pas. Avec un cri étranglé, l'Atlante porta un coup au visage de l'homme sans lui faire grand mal, sa précision coutumière manquant à l'appel. Son agresseur se contenta de rire, ravi de la peur de sa victime avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de tenter de délacer son pantalon. A tâtons, le Tibétain tentait vainement de repousser son agresseur sans grand succès, la terreur ne lui permettant pas de porter de véritables coups. Cependant, sa main heurta quelque chose de dur à la hanche de l'homme et l'agrippant, il retira la dague du fourreau la plongeant à plusieurs reprises dans le dos de l'apprenti violeur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que son assaillant gisait désormais à terre dans une flaque de sang. Les mains tremblantes, Mu s'agenouilla et essuya la lame sur les vêtements du cadavre avant de la passer à sa ceinture, comme dans un état second. Il resta un moment immobile avant de se relever et de se précipiter plus loin dans la ruelle pour vomir le peu qu'il avait avalé le matin. Il se sentait sale, ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme...

Non ! Il ne voulait pas y penser !

Portait-il la marque de Kedar à ce point ou l'homme n'était-il qu'un malade ? Se redressant, il s'essuya la bouche avant de passer sa cape, laissant le tissu retomber autour de lui, le masquant aux yeux d'autrui. C'est dans un brouillard hébété qu'il rejoignit l'auberge sur la place et qu'il s'assit à une table dos au mur, attendant son compagnon.

Le Cancer arriva à la taverne une heure après avoir quitté son compagnon. Ce laps de temps lui avait permis de se reprendre, d'avoir les idées plus claires. Et c'est un chevalier calme qui passa la porte de l'auberge. Cependant, il scruta la salle non sans une certaine pointe d'inquiétude, n'y voyant pas son frère d'arme tout de suite. L'Italien allait ressortir fouiller le marché, lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette encapuchonnée qui lui sembla familière. En s'approchant, il reconnut le visage de Mu mais ses grands yeux fixes ne reflétaient que le vide, comme après avoir été… Matteo pressa le pas, maudissant la foule qui aurait trouvé suspect de le voir traverser l'auberge en courant, réfléchissant à toute allure sur la cause de la rechute de l'atlante. Il finit par se maudire lui-même pour l'avoir laissé seul alors qu'il était encore si vulnérable lorsque le Bélier ne l'entendit même pas prononcer son prénom. Il brava le tabou qui subsistait entre eux en l'attrapant par le coude sans ménagement.

" Mu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds-moi ! " fit-il d'une voix empressée.

L'Atlante réagit presque violemment, s'arrachant à la poigne de l'Italien. Il le fixa un long moment, ses pupilles anormalement dilatées avant de se détourner légèrement, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

" Matteo, " souffla-t-il enfin ses mains tremblant sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher.

Un instant, il parut sur le point de fondre en sanglot mais il se reprit et inspira profondément.

" Excuse-moi, je t'attendais… J'ai trouvé des capes, " ajouta-t-il en tendant l'habit au cancer.

Pourtant ses yeux restaient immenses dans son visage pâle

L'inquiétude du Cancer ne fit qu'augmenter. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Mu au milieu de la salle commune, il l'entraîna avec lui, payant au passage pour la chambre qu'ils partageraient. L'aubergiste lui lança un regard graveleux en désignant le Tibétain du menton. Matteo, se retournant vers son compagnon, réalisa qu'emmitouflé dans sa cape, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une fort jolie femme, tant ses traits, même pâles, étaient délicats. Furieux, il saisit l'aubergiste au collet.

" Si je te reprends ne serait-ce qu'à regarder, tu le regretteras… " gronda-t-il entre ses dents, le fusillant du regard avant de le lâcher brusquement.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'aubergiste effrayé de balbutier des excuses – ce dernier le prenant sans doute pour un sanguin doublé d'un jaloux. Prenant Mu par le bras, il l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre. Le Cancer ferma la porte, s'y appuya, et questionna l'atlante qui venait de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

" Mu, maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. "

L'Atlante resta immobile un long moment. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Ce devait être un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait pas recommencer ! Finalement, il écarta un pan de sa cape, laissant tomber la dague à terre.

" Je crois que je l'ai tué… J'ai paniqué quand il m'a coincé dans la ruelle… "

Sa bouche se serra en une ligne blanche.

" Je n'ai même pas pu lui résister ni m'en débarrasser normalement. Je suis désolé, Matteo… "

L'Italien marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" C'est… c'est l'homme qui te regardais bizarrement, celui avec la tunique grise, c'est ça ? "

De colère, il écrasa les deux poings sur la porte, faisant sursauter son compagnon, avant de faire les cent pas dans la chambre, se frottant le visage, puis les cheveux des deux mains.

" Quel imbécile ! J'aurais du intervenir à ce moment là ! Je croyais qu'il avait laissé tombé ! … Mais quel imbécile ! "

" Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, " répliqua l'Atlante qui luttait pour reprendre son contrôle. " Et il ne m'a rien fait… "

Il avait à nouveau envie de vomir.

" Il m'a juste un peu… "

Il frissonna et remonta ses genoux contre son torse.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? " finit par demander ses traits délicats se tordant en une expression angoissée.

" Mu… c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul. "

L'Italien s'immobilisa en serrant les points, se maudissant de son égoïsme.

" Je t'avais promis de ne pas te laisser, pardonne-moi… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. "

Légèrement calmé, le Cancer s'agenouilla devant son ami, dans une attitude qui se voulait rassurante.

" Et il n'y a rien que ne va pas chez toi… Je regrette Mu… si je pouvais… prendre ta place… je le ferais… ce n'est pas… juste ce qui t'arrive. Ce n'était pas à toi d'endurer tout ça… "

Le Tibétain ne réagit tout d'abord pas, fixant pensivement son compagnon avant de se pencher légèrement.

" Je ne le souhaite à personne, Matteo… Toi aussi tu as souffert, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, " fit-il doucement en posant une main frissonnante sur la joue du cancer. " Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… J'ai dû te froisser à un moment donné. Excuse-moi. "

C'était dur de ne pas s'effondrer dans les bras de l'Italien comme lors de son réveil mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Aucun des deux ne le pouvait…

Matteo s'abandonna un instant à la douce sensation sur sa joue, fermant les yeux. Une main légère, amicale, il n'avait à craindre ni les coups, ni autre chose venant d'elle. Comme il aurait aimé oublier tout le reste, juste un instant, ne sentir que cette chaleur sur sa peau, rassurante, apaisante. Trop bouleversé, trop fatigué, il ne parvint pas à retenir une larme brûlante qui roula sur sa joue avant de mouiller la main de l'atlante.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste que… je me sens si mal. " avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

S'il souhaitait obtenir la confiance de l'Atlante, ne devait-il pas tout d'abord lui donner la sienne ?

" Mu… C'est de ma faute… "

" De ta faute ? "

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent encore et il tira sur le bras du l'Italien le faisant s'asseoir auprès de lui.

" Matteo... Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans ! Kedar t'a… violenté beaucoup plus que moi et cet homme sur le marché était un malade ! " termina-t-il en frissonnant. " Quant à cette chose dans mon ventre… Qui aurait pu prévoir les desseins du dragon ? "

Il se forçait à parler lentement, bouleversé par l'aveu du Cancer, pourtant sa voix tremblait par moment trahissant sa propre fatigue et détresse.

" Je ne le souhaite à personne, même pas à mon pire ennemis… et surtout pas à toi, Matteo. Tu… Tu es épuisé… Tu devrais te reposer, " ajouta-t-il en aidant son compagnon à s'allonger.

Il se retrouva à moitié à genoux contre le mur, l'Italien sur le dos à ses côtés.

" Rester seul me… terrifie, " avoua-t-il à son tour. " J'ai confiance en toi mais tous ces gens… Ils me regardent comme si j'étais une proie. Ca ne devrait pas me faire peur, je suis un chevalier mais… J'ai l'impression d'être sans défenses devant leurs yeux, qu'ils peuvent voir ce qui s'est passé et ça me bloque… même mes réflexes s'émoussent… Je l'ai frappé, tu sais. Il n'a fait qu'en rire et me traiter de mignon. Il y avait un tel mépris dans sa voix… Je ne comprends pas ces gens et ça me fait peur. Je ne connais pas les humains comme toi, Matteo. "

Les mots semblaient couler tous seuls de la bouche du cadet des deux hommes qui luttait pour retenir ses larmes, ses épaules tremblant sous la pression. L'honnêteté de l'Italien avait brisé une barrière en lui et il se livrait à son ami sans retenue, seulement envahi d'un sentiment de vulnérabilité plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé jusque là et de la honte, mêlée à un grand apaisement. Mais par dessus tout, un immense soulagement de voir la froideur de l'autre envolée.

" Même au sanctuaire, je n'en ai pas côtoyé… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un mignon ! " termina-t-il sur un rire légèrement hystérique.

Le Cancer l'écouta attentivement, une boule au fond de la gorge. Cette oppression ne fit qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que Mu lui parlait. En proie à toutes sortes d'émotions, il se laissa attirer sur le lit puis, allonger, comme un enfant. Il se sentait si las, découragé, impuissant. Mais… moins seul. Le Bélier était au moins aussi désorienté que lui ; les viols, leur fuite, la nouvelle agression de Mu. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour mériter autant de punitions, autant de douleurs ? Matteo regardait fixement le plafond, immobile, comme mort, entendant clairement la voix du Tibétain, mais tout le reste n'était que brume. Lentement, sa propre voix lui échappa, comme si un autre que lui parlait à sa place.

" Mu, c'est souvent comme ça… après. Tu as l'impression que c'est écrit sur ta figure, que c'est toi le fautif, que tu as sûrement fait ou dit quelque chose pour qu'il t'arrive… "

L'Italien suspendit sa phrase, sa voix mourant au fond de sa gorge.

" Que finalement tu n'es rien, et que tout ce que tu mérites, c'est de souffrir, parce qu'au moins cela te donne la sensation d'exister. "

Il se tourna lentement vers l'Atlante, mais ce geste lui coûtait, comme si son corps était de plomb.

" J'aimerais connaître les humains comme toi, parce que tu leur fais confiance, parce que tu… les aimes. Tu vois d'abord leur bon côté. Quand je regarde quelqu'un, je ne vois que le mal qu'il porte en lui… "

Il hésita un moment à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se livrait totalement, baissant son bouclier qu'il avait patiemment érigé pendant son apprentissage, sous les conseils de son maître.

__

Ne montre jamais tes faiblesses… se souvint-il.

Seuls ils étaient perdus. C'était cela la force des chevaliers de bronze, leur unité. S'ils voulaient s'en sortir c'était ensemble, Cancer et Bélier. Et pour cela, rien ne devait être caché. Il soupira et reprit sa confession d'un ton monocorde, sans vie.

" A part quand je te regarde. Tu es resté si… pur malgré le temps, le sanctuaire et tout le reste. Tu as su garder un cœur d'enfant et, ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Je… t'envie… "

Mu émis un son étranglé entre sanglot et protestation.

" Je ne suis pas pur ! " finit-il par souffler la voix brisée. " J'ai des défauts comme tous le monde… J'ai mauvais caractère le matin, je n'aime pas perdre ou ne pas avoir raison, je suis parfois possessif et jaloux. Je t'envie ta force face à l'adversité, la manière dont tu as tenu tête à Kédar… Moi, j'étais terrifié, je ne pouvais plus bouger ! "

D'une main tremblant, il repoussa les cheveux du cancer en arrière.

" Ne te diminue pas, Matteo… Ce n'est pas juste… Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'as pris sous ton aile enfant, pourquoi tu m'as laissé te battre dans mon temple… "

Il frissonna longuement. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses paroles, son corps secoué par une myriade d'émotions trop entremêlées pour qu'il puisse les identifier.

" Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la différence avec Saga, Camus et Shura ? Je t'aurais sans doute battu, de toute façon, " fit-il avec une touche de suffisance. " Mais tu aurais pu faire au moins semblant de résister… J'étais aveuglé par la colère, je ne pouvais pas croire que tu avais trahi… Ca faisait trop mal, je ne réfléchissais plus très droit. "

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre avec une voix soudain très calme.

" Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de t'occuper de moi après que Kedar aies… "

Sa voix se brisa et il resta un long moment muet avant de continuer.

" Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi pendant que j'étais inconscient plutôt que d'en profiter pour t'enfuir… sans boulet à traîner. Je ne suis pas dans la meilleure forme possible, tu aurais pu aller plus vite sans moi… "

Il se tut à nouveau avant de se fendre d'un minuscule sourire.

" Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Matteo… Quoi que tu puisses en penser… "

Ce dernier le regarda longuement, les yeux brillants. Il ne pouvait pas réellement répondre à toutes ces interrogations, il ignorait lui-même les réponses. Pourtant, il le fallait, s'il ne parlait pas maintenant, il ne le pourrait plus jamais. De cela dépendaient les bases de leur unité, donc de leur survie. Plus de mensonges, plus de faux-semblants : la vérité, uniquement.

" Pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ? Je n'en sais trop rien… " fit-il avant de déglutir douloureusement.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, revenant quelques semaines en arrière, lors de leur dernier combat. L'Italien frissonna, pas vraiment de froid, mais dérangé par ces sentiments qu'il ne connaissait guère.

" Peut-être que je voulais mourir de ta main… "

Il eut un petit rire de désillusion.

" Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme les autres le faisaient. Enfant, j'avais ta confiance, ton… affection même. Je râlais mais j'adorais ça, quand tu venais me voir la nuit, tout peureux. A ton contact, je me sentais moins seul, moins… sale. Je ne voulais pas qu'on te prenne ce que j'avais perdu, la pureté, l'innocence, la foi. Et puis le temps a passé et… "

Le Cancer balaya l'espace d'un geste désabusé fermant brièvement les yeux.

" J'ai changé… enfin, je croyais avoir changé. "

Matteo détourna son regard, le fixant à nouveau sur le plafond. Il resta longtemps silencieux, une boule énorme l'empêchant de parler. Puis…

" Après que Kédar m'ait… violé, j'ai perdu pied… j'ai cru devenir fou, à nouveau. J'avais besoin de… m'accrocher à quelque chose, quelqu'un. Ça été toi… "

Au bord des larmes, il replongea dans les deux lacs indigo qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

" Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi… je ne veux pas… redevenir… lui, " dit-il, sa voix de plus en plus éraillée, ténue.

Mu ne répondit pas immédiatement, cachant son visage derrière ses mains. Il se roula en boule contre l'épaule du Cancer, ses doigts accrochés à l'épaule de ce dernier comme à une bouée. Son ventre lui faisait mal mais la déclaration de l'Italien le terrifiait et en même temps l'emplissait d'un bonheur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Relevant la tête, il regarda son compagnon entre ses larmes.

" Moi aussi… Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, Matteo. J'ai peur de devenir fou, " souffla-t-il enfin.

Il avait envie de se débattre, de crier… de se réveiller dans son lit et de découvrir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar mais quelque part, la présence de son compagnon lui était indispensable. Il se tint tranquille.

" S'il te plait… Ne me laisse plus… " murmura-t-il. " J'ai confiance en toi. "

Matteo ne réalisa pas tout de suite que l'Atlante venait de se blottir contre lui, tant ses sens et sa pensée étaient troublés. Son crâne lui faisait un mal horrible, pulsant douloureusement au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il renifla, ravalant les larmes qu'il se refusait encore à verser puis, sourit faiblement, en entendant _'j'ai confiance en toi'_.

" C'est promis, je ne te laisserai plus, " fit-il entourant de ses bras le corps secoué de petits sanglots.

Puis doucement, délicatement, il fit jouer sa main dans la chevelure lavande, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon s'apaise et s'endorme à ses cotés.

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 5

_Titre__ : Dragon doré_

Auteurs : Kashiira et Kats 

_Genre__ : Angst, medieval fantastic, post Hades, NCS,_

_Couples__ : Dm/Mu_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Disclaimers__ : Malheureusement ces messieurs ne nous appartiennent pas… Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de jouer un peu avec vv_

**Dragon doré**

V 

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il était bien. Il se trouvait dans un lit au matelas presque moelleux en comparaison au sol sur lequel il avait dormi jusque là et un corps chaud se pressait contre lui, tandis qu'un bras autour de sa taille, le maintenait contre un large torse. Un instant, la panique tenta de se frayer un chemin dans sa conscience mais il la chassa furieusement. Il aurait dû se réveiller en sursaut, se débattre, il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'entrouvrir ses yeux. Il était niché contre Matteo, la tête au creux de son cou, pourtant, il ne se dégagea pas, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant. Il se sentait toujours épouvanté, terrifié par son agression mais la présence du Cancer gommait la violence de ce qu'il avait vécu. Malgré son envie de se rendormir contre son ami, il n'en fit rien, se contentant de rouler contre le mur avec une grimace de douleur. Il avait mal. Son abdomen entier semblait enflammé et au touché, la peau était raide et chaude... Trop chaude. Pourtant, il ne réveilla pas Matteo, le laissant dormir, l'Italien avait besoin de se reposer. Petit à petit, la souffrance diminua, sa peau redevenant souple et fraîche. La respiration hachée, Mu se rallongea, cherchant instinctivement la chaleur de son compagnon. Il n'était pas gêné de cette démonstration de faiblesse. Ils s'étaient trop ouverts l'un à l'autre, la veille pour se sentir ridicule. Il admettait simplement que la présence du Cancer le rassurait. Les yeux ouverts dans le noir, l'Atlante soupira en silence, sa main se crispant sur son ventre.

Une bonne demi heure s'écoula avant que le Cancer ne batte des paupières en grondant doucement. Son menton effleura quelque chose de doux, soyeux : les cheveux de Mu, qui somnolait au creux de son épaule. Par réflexe, il bougea légèrement, puis son bras pressa un peu plus l'Atlante contre lui, appréciant la douce chaleur que lui procurait ce contact. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il ne réalisait pas vraiment ou il était, juste qu'il était bien, en sécurité, et qu'il souhaitait encore un peu dormir au chaud, dans un lit douillet. Tout le reste était loin, flou, comme le vague souvenir d'un cauchemar d'enfance. L'Italien expira longuement, puis sa respiration pris un rythme régulier, alors qu'il se rendormait paisiblement, tenant fermement l'Atlante contre lui.

Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps déjà et un rai lumineux lui chatouillait le bout du nez. Se relevant sur un coude, il s'étira paresseusement plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Matteo le tenait fermement contre lui et le Tibétain laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres avant de se dégager doucement. Remplissant une petite bassine à l'aide du broc rempli d'eau qui attendait sur un meuble faisant face au lit, le jeune homme se débarbouilla rapidement avant de changer de vêtements, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

Lorsque l'Atlante eut terminé sa toilette, Matteo ouvrit un oeil avant de s'étirer nonchalamment comme un félin. L'absence de Mu à ses cotés avait laissé une sensation de froid qui l'avait finalement totalement réveillé. Tirant sur ses bras, il bâilla, grondant de satisfaction, avant de se tourner vers Mu, propre et habillé de frais.

« Bien dormi ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se leva sur ses coudes.

« Moi, j'ai dormi comme une masse ! ».

Puis, il pivota sur lui-même, pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, en se frottant les yeux.

Le Tibétain sourit avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de revenir sérieux.  
«Et maintenant? Que faisons-nous? » voulut-il savoir.

L'Italien secoua la tête vigoureusement, tout en se levant. A son tour, il fit couler de l'eau dans la bassine et s'aspergeât le visage.

« Nous allons chercher les vivres que j'ai réservé hier soir, faire provision d'eau à la fontaine principale, puis direction les montagnes. Il nous faudra deux jours de marche pour la prochaine ville, mais avec les capes, nous seront tranquilles. »

Puis, se tournant vers Mu

« Comment ça va ce matin, pas trop douloureux, ton ventre ? »

Matteo ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il avait très vite remarqué les crampes matinales de son compagnon.

La main de ce dernier se crispa sur son torse tandis que ses lèvres se serraient.

«Je tiendrai le coup. »

Il détourna la tête un moment avant de se raidir.

« ça me fait mal mais ça on s'en doutait... Il faut le faire partir, » ajouta-t-il sur un ton égal qui sonnait étrangement faux.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler hier. J'ai bien réfléchi à la question et je pense que la faiseuse d'ange est la meilleure solution. Je n'ai pas confiance dans les tisanes du diable… c'est trop dangereux ».

Tout en parlant, l'Italien s'était mis torse nu pour faire sa toilette.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous éterniser ici, pas après l'incident d'hier. Mais à la prochaine ville, nous essaierons d'en dénicher une. Ces femmes vivent en marge, mais sont suffisamment craintes pour avoir la paix. Là où je m'entraînais, il y en avait pratiquement une par village. »

Le Cancer passa distraitement sa main sur ses propres blessures abdominales, qui, au toucher, semblaient pratiquement guéries. Puis il enfila une tunique propre et allait faire de même avec un pantalon, lorsqu'il intercepta le regard gêné du Bélier.

« Oh ! pardon. » fit-il, se plaçant hors de vue de l'Atlante pour se changer.

Ce dernier plus amusé que choqué lui laissa son intimité avant de s'assombrir, inquiet.

«J'espère qu'elles pourront faire aussi bien sur un homme...»

Le grognement d'un estomac l'interrompit et il rougit, embarrassé.

«Avant de partir, nous pourrions aussi voir ce que propose l'auberge, non ?» fit-il l'air de ne pas y toucher.

A l'autre bout de la chambre, Matteo soupira.

« Mu… ces dragons ont l'air d'être implanté de puis longtemps, peut-être même étaient-ils là avant les hommes. Au vu des troupes métisses, la… fécondation doit être monnaie courante. Les hommes de ce pays ont certainement trouvé des contres mesures. »

L'Italien espérait que le peuple qui subissait la loi des dragons ne laissait pas ses enfants porter le fruit de violences abominables, n'osant imaginer l'accouchement du jeune Atlante. Essayant de se montrer rassurant pour son camarade, il changea rapidement de sujet, sautant sur l'occasion qu'offrait l'estomac du Bélier.

« Descendons voir ! Nous n'avons rien mangé depuis hier matin. »

Il entraîna le Tibétain à sa suite, commanda un solide petit déjeuné et ils s'installèrent dans un coin de l'auberge.

Mu suivit son compagnon, plongé dans ses pensées. Que se passerait-il s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution à son... problème ? La voix de Motsa résonna soudain à ses oreilles.

_J'espère que tu survivras. _

Il frissonna, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas après avoir survécu à Hadès; c'était trop bête. Il soupira. Au moins la tension qui s'était installée entre lui et l'Italien s'était dissipée. Quant au reste, il lui faudrait faire avec. Plusieurs clients matinaux tournèrent la tête vers lui, se poussant du coude et il serra la mâchoire, les ignorant simplement. Pourtant, ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, constata-t-il contrarié.

Mais qu'avaient donc les hommes de cette ville ? Etaient-ils pervers à ce point pour ne voir en Mu qu'un objet de convoitise ? Ainsi emmitouflé dans sa cape, avec son air mélancolique, ses yeux expressifs et son ondoyante chevelure lavande, non seulement il était d'une beauté rare, mais extrêmement exotique. Malgré sa haute taille, la finesse de ses traits et sa grâce naturelle dans chacun de ses mouvements pouvaient aisément le faire passer pour une femme. Une très belle femme. Ces hommes n'étaient finalement pas si différents de ceux de son monde, convoitant ce qui ne leur appartenait pas, d'autant plus si l'objet de leur attention se trouvait être rare ou exceptionnel. L'Italien calma les voyeurs qui gênaient son camarade d'un regard sans ambiguïté, quitte à passer pour un amant jaloux. Ils se fondraient plus aisément dans la foule que deux esclaves mâles en fuite. Poussant la comédie, il tira la chaise de Mu, en un geste qui se voulait à la fois galant et rassurant.

Surpris, ce dernier ne protesta pas mais se pencha un peu par-dessus la table lorsque son compagnon s'assit à son tour.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prends? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix une ligne de contrariété se creusant sur son front lisse. «Tu vas leur donner des idées! » protesta-t-il sur le même ton.

Matteo ouvrit grand les yeux, légèrement surpris par le changement de ton de son camarade. Après tout, à sa place, il n'aurait pas non plus vraiment apprécié le fait qu'on le prenne pour une femme.

« Excuses-moi » fit-il conciliant. « J'ai réagis un peu vite, mais je me suis dit que si nous jouions un temps soit peu ce jeu là, nous aurions moins de chance d'être repéré comme des esclaves de Kédar en fuite. Ils cherchent deux hommes, pas un… couple. » dit-il en rougissant un peu, se préparant à une forte réaction du Bélier. Il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Mais c'était une mauvaise idée, je ne recommencerais pas. »

Les yeux de l'Atlante s'étaient dangereusement étrécis.

«C'est déjà assez pénible que ces gens me prennent pour ce que je ne suis pas, ne viens pas non plus les conforter dans cette idée! »

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent parmi un groupe déjà éméché.

«Oh, l'ami! Ta petite dame te fait des reproches? Hé! Ma jolie! Viens jouer avec nous! On est des gentils! »

Cramoisi, Mu les ignora, foudroyant du regard un certain Cancer qui n'avait pas de bonnes idées au lever. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi embarrassé de sa vie! Le point de vue de l'Italien se défendait, certes, et semblait logique mais le Tibétain se refusait d'endurer de telles remarques, de telles humiliations durant le reste du voyage. Dans un coin de la salle, un couple observait la scène sans mot dire. Il s'agissait de jeunes mariés: l'homme solide et brun; la jeune blonde toute fine à la stature délicate, un diadème sur le front. L'épouse de l'aubergiste, une épaisse matrone d'une quarantaine d'années en portait un également et regardait dans la direction du Bélier avec une nette désapprobation. Aucun représentant de la gent mâle ne leur avait tourné autour, ni adressé une parole déplacée.

Matteo faisait de gros effort pour ne pas rire, le Bélier était déjà assez énervé ainsi, mais il était irrésistible, les joues rosies par l'embarras et ses points de vie rapprochés par une mine boudeuse. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé sur ce point depuis ses quatre ans.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Mu. Mais je crois comprendre pourquoi tu as autant de succès. Ils te prennent pour une femme, d'accord, mais une femme libre. »

Redevenant sérieux, il regarda avec attention la femme de l'aubergiste, dont le bijou frontal était richement travaillé.

« J'ai l'impression que ces bijoux signifient que ces femmes sont des épouses. Ici aussi, il doit être mal vu qu'une jeune fille non mariée soit avec un homme et sans chaperon. »

Au terme _jeune fille_, l'Atlante se rembruni de plus belle et le Cancer n'arriva plus à se contenir.

« Désolé… vraiment » fit-il, se fendant d'un beau sourire, non ironique, juste joyeux. « Je devrais peut être te crever un œil pour que tu sois moins beau… » souffla t-il, attendant sereinement la tempête qui allait déferler.

«Je ne trouve pas ça drôle! » siffla le Tibétain commençant à se sentir clairement vexé. «Je ne suis pas une femme! »

L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas mais il n'était pas précisément en position de l'apprécier. Kédar et l'incident de la veille étaient encore trop vifs dans sa mémoire et sa chair. Il frissonna détournant les yeux.

Voyant son ami s'assombrir, Matteo se maudit de sa légèreté.

« Oh Mu, pardon ! Je suis un imbécile. Ne fait pas la tête s'il te plait. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, je fonce, je fonce, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mu s'il te plait… » fit-il la mine suppliante. « J'étais… bien ce matin, de bonne humeur, je voulais que tu le sois aussi… désolé. Je voulais juste te taquiner… comme… avant… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Les épaules du Cancer s'affaissèrent légèrement, ses yeux trahissant sa tristesse, tandis que l'aubergiste apportait un plateau de victuailles. Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement, pendant que l'Italien l'examina plus en détail. Le tavernier portait lui aussi un bijou diadème, plus discret que celui de son épouse, plus masculin également. L'ensemble était moins ouvragé, mais l'emblème central était identique : un œillet épanoui, symbole de fidélité.

Mu laissa l'homme s'éloigner avant de se pencher à nouveau, ses doigts trouvant le bras de son compagnon qu'il serra brièvement.

«Moi aussi je suis désolé, Matteo. Je ne voulais pas doucher tes efforts... C'est juste que tous ces regards... »

Il s'interrompit avant de faire mine de retirer sa main.

«Shiryu m'a pris pour une jeune fille quand il est venu faire réparer son armure et celle de Pégase, » reprit-il à mi-voix. «Je sais que la situation prête au rire... Je ne veux pas t'interdire de la trouver amusante mais... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer exactement. »

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de jeter un regard torve aux rieurs de la table voisine.

«Mais il n'est pas question que je porte une robe! » affirma-t-il.

Matteo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé une chose pareille ? C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes, le temps de déjeuner et de prendre des forces avant de partir. »

Le Cancer se saisit de la miche de pain frais, y découpa de belles tranches assez épaisses et en tendit quelques-unes unes à l'Atlante.

« Ne t'occupes plus de ces brutes avinées, elles se lasseront d'elles-mêmes quand tu arrêteras d'y faire attention. Manges plutôt ! Prend des forces. La prochaine ville sur notre route est à deux jours de marche. » fit-il en adressant à son interlocuteur un sourire timide en guise de trêve.

Mu hocha la tête, embarrassé. Il avait parlé de la robe pour plaisanter, détendre l'atmosphère mais le Cancer semblait avoir cru qu'il parlait sérieusement.

«Tu as su trouver des renseignements sur la route qui nous attend ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton égal avant de mordre dans le pain.

« Oui, j'en ai trouvé… »

Le Cancer hésita un peu, avant de se lancer.

« En fait, nous mettrons sûrement plusieurs mois pour arriver au pied des montagnes. »

Il se tut un instant, laissant à Mu le temps de digérer l'information.

« Il y a une route commerciale jusqu'à la ville frontière de Périda, au pied de la chaîne montagneuse. Le territoire de Kédar s'étend jusque là. Après, nous entrons dans les terres d'autres dragons, plus petits, aux mœurs plus pacifiques que celle des grands dragons des terres de l'est, dont Kédar fait partie. Ces deux races cohabitent, mais n'ont pas vraiment d'affinités. Et c'est bien ce que je pensais, les grands dragons ne vont jamais dans les montagnes, il fait trop froid et ils sont désavantagés par leur taille. » Matteo soupira. « C'est là bas que nous serons le plus en sécurité, même si la route est longue. »

L'Atlante le fixa un long moment en silence avant de hocher la tête.

«Je me disais bien que la route serait longue, » confia-t-il enfin. «Si nous restons discrets, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes...»

« En effet, cela va bien se passer. Et en route, nous trouverons quelqu'un pour régler ton problème. Définitivement » fit l'Italien, l'air mauvais.

Le reste du repas se passa calmement et pratiquement en silence. Puis Matteo les conduisit jusqu'au marchand gardant leurs vivres. Ils remplirent leurs outres à la fontaine et s'en allèrent, quittant cette première ville pour suivre une route encore bien fréquentée.

Malgré la saison tardive, le soleil d'automne brillait toujours, chauffant le dos des deux voyageurs. Silhouettes solitaires, ils se déplaçaient sur une petite route boueuse et cabossée au milieu d'une forêt aux arbres touffus qui les découvraient momentanément. Avec un soupir, Mu s'appuya contre un épais tronc d'arbre, s'arquant légèrement en arrière dans le but de soulager son dos douloureux. Il était pâle et ses joues s'étaient creusées depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde hostile quatre mois plus tôt. Sous sa cape, ses mains étaient crispées sur le renflement de son ventre, en un geste devenu presque un réflexe... un tic.

Matteo et lui-même avaient bien cherché à le débarrasser de son fardeau non désiré mais toutes les sages-femmes qu'ils avaient rencontrées, les avaient regardés avec horreur avant de leur fermer la porte au nez. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à débusquer une sorcière - une faiseuse d'ange comme les appelait l'Italien - mais cette dernière s'était contentée de secouer la tête avec pitié avant d'expliquer aux deux hommes qu'il était impossible de se débarrasser des foetus métis. Elle leur avait confié une gourde d'un liquide blanchâtre qui, avait-elle affirmé, soulagerait un peu de la douleur que l'Atlante ne manquerait pas d'éprouver. Elle n'avait accepté aucun paiement, se contentant de leur affirmer qu'elle faisait cela en mémoire de son fils unique, n'acceptant pas de parler de ce dernier et semblant avoir vieilli de dix ans en quelques secondes. Depuis, les deux chevaliers marchaient malgré les nausées matinales du Tibétain et ses sautes d'humeurs imprévisibles. Un instant, il semblait bien prendre sa situation, le suivant, il paraissait perdu dans un miasme dépressif, prêt à sauter à la gorge de son compagnon ou de quiconque ayant le malheur de lui adresser la parole. Il avait maigri également, sa 'grossesse' semblant le drainer d'une façon alarmante.

Matteo, inquiet, s'arrêta à son tour pour regarder son compagnon faire une pause pour l'énième fois de la journée. L'Italien se faisait beaucoup de souci mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Il ne savait comment nommer la « chose », enfant ou monstre, mais elle était là, bien ancrée en Mu et rien ne pourrait l'en déloger jusqu'à sa maturité. Le Cancer n'osait imaginer le moment ou le métis viendrait au monde. La grossesse elle-même était un calvaire. Seulement le quatrième mois et l'Atlante déclinait de jour en jour. Le peu de nourriture qu'il arrivait à prendre, le Tibétain la rendait à cause des nausées matinales ou de la douleur fulgurante qui le sciait proprement en deux, parfois des jours durant, malgré la potion de la vielle femme. La mauvaise saison arrivait à grands pas, Mu était bien trop faible à présent pour voyager dans la neige et le froid, encore moins dormir à la belle étoile.

L'Italien se retourna lorsqu'une douzaine de corbeaux quittèrent leurs branchages avec des cris lugubres. Il les regarda s'envoler, soulagé. Tout ce qui portait des ailes le rendait nerveux à présent. Pourtant, au-dessus de leurs têtes, les formes ailées menaçantes se raréfiaient. Ils n'avaient plus vu de dragons depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Est-ce que ces animaux ralentissaient leur activité avec la mauvaise saison ?

Ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant. Mu avait besoin de repos et de se nourrir convenablement. Le peu d'argent qu'il leur restait ne leur permettrait pas de vivre jusqu'à la fin de leur voyage. Les montagnes étaient si loin encore. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus prétendre passer l'hiver en ville, ils étaient beaucoup trop repérables. Les humains chassaient les « Béreds » - les humains fécondés - ou les livraient aux dragons. Pourtant, Matteo devait trouver une solution rapidement, ou Mu ne passerait pas l'hiver. En fait, il avait déjà une idée, mais l'Atlante n'était sûrement pas prêt à l'accepter.

Avec des gestes lents mais précis, le Cancer passa sa gourde d'eau à moitié pleine à son compagnon. Ce dernier était plutôt susceptible ces derniers temps, autant ne pas l'énerver pour ne pas qu'il s'affaiblisse encore.

« Si nous faisions une petite pause ? Nous avons plutôt bien avancé aujourd'hui. »

Le Tibétain ne répondit pas immédiatement, buvant consciencieusement dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu d'énergie dans l'eau toujours fraîche malgré la longue route.

«Continuons,» fit-il d'une voix lasse. «Essayons de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, le soir sera bientôt là.»

Il se sentait piqué au vif par l'attention du Cancer, même bienveillante. Il savait qu'il payait peu de mine mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme s'il allait se briser à la moindre occasion. Il se sentait sur les nerfs, prêt à craquer. Il voulait hurler au Cancer de le laisser tranquille, se laisser tomber à terre pour ne plus en bouger. Il voulait tellement saisir la dague passée à la ceinture de l'Italien et se la plonger encore et encore dans le ventre, jusqu'à ce que la chose qui y grandissait périsse. Chose, oui c'était le mot, il se refusait à l'appeler bébé ou enfant, cette seule pensée était risible. C'était le fruit de son viol. Un être qui n'aurait rien d'humain...

Serrant les poings, il se redressa et s'avança sur la route sans attendre de voir si son compagnon le suivait ou pas. Il avait mal et il était épuisé. Il était terrifié mais s'arrêter à cette pensée ne changerait rien à sa situation. De toute façon, il allait mourir, il avait entendu assez de témoignages dans ce sens pour ne plus en douter. Une jeune femme avait survécu à la naissance mais elle ne s'en était jamais remise et s'était éteinte un an plus tard. Combien de temps tiendrait-il si par miracle il survivait à la naissance ?

Au vu du regard hostile que Mu lui avait furtivement adressé, ce n'était pas trop le moment de le chatouiller avec son idée… un peu tordue, il fallait bien se l'avouer. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Le Bélier était une vraie boule de nerfs, Matteo le sentait bien. Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

Toutes ces histoires affreuses, entendues dans les tavernes, les places de marché, ou dans les ruelles étroites et sales de ces villes qu'ils avaient traversées le hantaient encore. Le regard en biais de l'Atlante, à la fois attentif et effrayé également. Les Grands Dragons, qui au hasard de leur conquête, prenaient comme tribut jeunes filles, garçons, hommes et femmes pour alimenter leur harem, puis leur armée métisse par le biais de viols abjects. Les humains, fournissant des esclaves à ces monstres contre rétribution, sélectionnés selon leur beauté ou leur robustesse, toujours aux fins de reproduction. Ces mêmes humains, à la recherche de la perle rare, l'individu pouvant supporter plusieurs gestations et pourchassant les esclaves évadés, afin de les rendre à leurs maîtres. Rares étaient ceux qui survivaient à leur premier métis, les Béreds réchappaient parfois à l'accouchement et quand ils le faisaient, les dragons les engrossaient encore et encore, jusqu'à leur mort.

La mort…

Mu consciemment ou non, l'appelait de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Matteo refusait cette issue. Il voulait encore y croire. Un jour, au détour d'une ville, ils trouveraient celui qui saurait se débarrasser du fœtus, sans attenter à la vie de son porteur. Mais pour cela, le Tibétain devait se battre, ne pas renoncer comme il était en train de le faire, trop fatigué, trop usé par quatre mois de fuite et de souffrances. L'Italien regarda longuement Mu marcher devant lui, les épaules voûtées, écrasé par la fatigue. De gré ou de force, l'Atlante devrait se plier à sa décision. C'était pour son bien, Mu le comprendrait un jour, sûrement.

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs kilomètres avant de trouver une grotte, heureusement vide, qui leur assurerait un bel abri pour la nuit.

Un instant, Matteo s'échappa de la triste réalité. Les flammes douces et dansantes, illuminant la grotte, le bois craquant de temps à autre, les doux murmures de la forêt à l'extérieur, tout contribua à l'apaiser. Etrangement, ces quatre mois lui avaient appris la patience. Peu l'auraient reconnus. Mu ne lui avait rien dit depuis des heures maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas à l'Italien de rompre le silence. L'Atlante n'aurait pas apprécié. Comme à chaque crise, Matteo attendit que Mu lui adresse enfin quelques mots.

Ce dernier fixait le feu sans vraiment le voir, ses doigts crispés sur son ventre, la respiration, légèrement hachée. Levant la gourde d'anesthésiant presque vide, il la secoua un peu tristement avant de la reposer à ses côtés sans y toucher, réservant le précieux liquide pour plus tard.

«Rappelle-moi à combien de jours est la prochaine ville ?» demanda-t-il finalement.

L'Italien renifla.

« Une journée… tout au plus… ».

Matteo raviva les flammes avec un bâton, faisait jaillir une gerbe d'étincelles crépitantes du feu de bois. La lueur des flammes donnait un air étrange à l'Atlante, presque fantomatique. Ce dernier allait lui faire une crise, mais tant pis. La ville suivante était beaucoup trop loin, Mu ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce régime.

« Nous devrions passer l'hiver là-bas. Nous ne sommes pas assez équipés pour voyager par mauvais temps » fit-il sans entrer dans les détails.

L'Atlante pâlit.

«Ce n'est pas possible de s'attarder trop longtemps dans une ville,» souffla-t-il. «Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !»

S'ils se faisaient repérer, ils couraient le risque de se faire reprendre par les hommes de Kédar. Ses poignets se tordirent nerveusement.

«Je n'y retournerai pas !» cria-t-il soudain avant de se lever et de s'enfoncer dans la grotte.

Il tremblait violemment et lorsqu'il arriva au ruisseau auquel ils s'étaient désaltérés plus tôt, ses joues étaient mouillées.

«Que m'arrive-t-il ?» murmura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Il s'agenouilla et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, fixant le vide devant lui.

Matteo le suivit à bonne distance et attendit qu'il se calme avant de lui signaler sa présence. Mu avait horreur d'être pris en flagrant délit de faiblesse. Le Cancer s'agenouilla calmement près de son compagnon et posa délicatement la main sur son épaule.

« Mu, personne ne nous repérera, si tu me fais confiance et que tu joues le jeu. »

Rompant le contact, Matteo se leva et désigna le feu d'un hochement de tête.

« Viens près du feu, nous serons mieux pour en parler. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, le Cancer retourna s'asseoir près de leurs sacs, regardant son compagnon à travers un rideau de flammes orangées.

L'Atlante finit par le rejoindre, les traits tirés, sans mot dire, attendant simplement.

Matteo regarda le Bélier, inquiet et curieux, s'avancer vers lui.

« Assieds-toi Mu. » fit-il, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres. Puis il se tourna lentement, fouilla dans son sac et en sorti deux objets qu'il posa devant Mu, sans mots dire. Deux diadèmes dorés. La marque des époux.

Le Tibétain les fixa un moment sans comprendre avant que ses paupières ne s'étrécissent dangereusement.

«Matteo...» prévint-il d'une voix basse.

«Il n'est pas question que je m'habille en femme...»

Sa voix tremblota sur la fin et s'éteignit d'elle-même comme ses deux mains se crispaient sur son ventre, étreignant le tissu de sa tunique.

«Je ne veux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je ne supporterai pas une humiliation de plus !» cria l'Atlante avant de saisir les bijoux et de les jeter dans la grotte. «Je ne me ferai pas passer pour une femme !» siffla-t-il, les joues rougies et la respiration de plus en plus hachée.

Il avait l'impression que cette chose dans son ventre brûlait, que des dagues chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans son ventre. Se pliant en deux, il tenta en vain de reprendre son souffle.

Matteo ne bougea pas et resta d'un calme à toute épreuve.

« Crois-tu réellement avoir le choix ? Regardes-toi Mu ! Cette chose te draine si fort que bientôt, il me faudra te porter pour avancer ! Notre situation n'est pas brillante, nos économies seront bientôt épuisées et tu es actuellement incapable de voyager dans de mauvaises conditions. Alors nous allons passer l'hiver en ville, comme mari et femme. J'irais travailler pour renflouer nos caisses et tu te reposeras. Au printemps nous partirons et tu pourras jeter aux ordures tes robes et les bijoux si ça te chante. »

Le ton était posé mais ferme, énonçant de cruelles vérités. L'Italien recommença à triturer consciencieusement les braises avec son bâton. Matteo voyait encore ce jeune homme châtain aux joues creuses qui hurlait, entraîné de force par deux gardes vers les Dragons, avant d'être enlevé vers les cieux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, sa gestation semblant plus avancée de quelques semaines que celle de Mu. Personne n'avait osé bouger bien entendu, sinon quelques tristes sires lui crachant au visage, ou lui jetant des pierres, maudissant l'esclave en fuite. Il enfonça le clou, se faisant plus dur encore.

« Porter une robe n'est pas si cher payé en comparaison de ce qui nous attends si nous nous faisons repérer, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Tu ne pourras plus cacher ton état bien longtemps. C'est passé très près la dernière fois. Inutile que je te rappelle le sort que les humains réservent aux Béreds. »

De toute évidence, l'Atlante n'était pas prêt à se calmer. Matteo ne céderait pas, même si pour cela, il devait contraindre son compagnon. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre son corps en terre.

Mu ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle. Le Cancer n'avait pas tort, il le savait mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'habiller en femme. Le Bélier n'était pas un macho mais il supportait mal la présence du foetus dans son ventre. Mettre des habits féminins ne ferait que souligner sa présence. Parfois, il se sentait déraper dans une semi-folie, revivant son viol, les attouchements subis dans la ruelle. Il ne voulait plus revivre cela. Il voulait simplement oublier... Oublier les cauchemars qui le maintenaient éveillé parfois des nuits entières. Oublier la peur qui l'envahissait, détruisant le peu de contrôle qu'il possédait désormais dès que des mains - même celles de Matteo, même avec des intentions innocentes - se posaient sur lui. Oublier cette impression de souillure qui ne le quittait pas, le regard des gens de ce monde... Il voulait juste que tout cela se termine d'une façon ou d'une autre.

«Je ne mettrai pas de robe,» siffla-t-il en relevant la tête, cédant du terrain.

A tâtons, il chercha la gourde d'anesthésiant comme la douleur ne diminuait pas, se refusant à demander de l'aide, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne voulait pas mourir... pas comme ça!

Le Cancer baissa furtivement la tête, cherchant l'inspiration, les mots justes. Le but n'était pas de blesser Mu, mais de lui faire entendre raison.

« Mu, je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile, extrêmement difficile. Jouer la comédie, devenir une femme, une femme heureuse d'être… enceinte… »

Décidément, l'Italien ne se ferait jamais à ce mot.

« Mais il faut que tu saches que pour moi, ce serait encore plus difficile de te voir dépérir comme tu le fais actuellement ».

Il planta son regard dans celui du Bélier, s'assurant que celui-ci intégrait chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

« Je t'ai promis que nous nous en sortirions et je tiendrais cette promesse, malgré toi s'il le faut. Tu as besoin d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête, un lit chaud et douillet et de la nourriture saine en abondance. Tu n'auras rien de tout ça ici » fit-il, désignant la foret d'un geste circulaire avec son bâton, tout en faisant « non » de la tête. « Mu, je n'ai pas envie de perdre un autre… frère… ».

Comme l'Atlante se refusait encore à lui demander de l'aide, il la lui proposa. Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant Mu.

« Montre-moi… » dit-il doucement, désignant l'abdomen du Bélier.

Le Tibétain refusait obstinément de lui montrer son ventre, depuis le début, comme il sursautait parfois lorsque le Cancer le frôlait, parfois pas inadvertance. Il connaissait bien ces sentiments de terreur et de souillure, cette obsession perpétuelle que le cauchemar recommence. Matteo avait fini par dépasser tout cela, avec du temps et la patience du grand pope Sion.

L'Atlante frissonna avant de laisser approcher l'Italien d'un signe de tête. Il était trop fatigué pour lui opposer une plus farouche résistance.

Matteo souleva délicatement l'étoffe, dévoilant l'abdomen distendu de son compagnon. Il regarda attentivement Mu avant de poser sa main sur le ventre de l'Atlante, y guettant le moindre signe de panique. La peau était chaude et tendue, l'Italien pouvait sentir la chose pulser irrégulièrement contre sa main.

« Je peux essayer quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il à Mu.

Ce dernier s'était raidi en sentant son compagnon le toucher, un sentiment de panique l'envahissant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bronché, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement. C'était Matteo. Il avait confiance en lui.

«Je suis tellement fatigué,» souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. «C'est difficile de penser droit... Ca fait mal.»

« Je ne te dirais pas que je comprends… mais j'imagine assez bien ce que tu peux ressentir ».

Matteo finit par s'asseoir et attirer doucement le dos de l'Atlante contre sa poitrine, non pas pour l'enlacer, mais pour que Mu prenne appuis sur quelque chose et relâche ses muscles. Il avait remarqué que le fœtus réagissait violement à chaque colère de l'Atlante. Ces douleurs étaient-elles un moyen de le faire se tenir tranquille ? L'Italien avait noté autre chose, le tic nerveux de Mu, qui se touchait le ventre sans arrêt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni même si l'Atlante en avait conscience, mais ce geste apaisait quelques fois la douleur.

« Respire calmement, profondément. Essaie de te détendre… » fit-il en massant doucement l'abdomen tendu de sa main libre, l'autre reposant en travers de la poitrine du Bélier, le maintenant contre lui.

Le premier geste du Tibétain avait été de se dégager avec violence mais les paroles du Cancer et ses gestes doux l'avaient détendu malgré lui. Il se laissa aller contre son compagnon, les yeux à moitié fermés, la douleur qu'il ressentait s'estompant doucement.

Le Cancer continua son massage jusqu'à ce que l'abdomen se détende complètement. Les battements affolés contre sa paume ralentirent, jusqu'à pulser régulièrement, comme un cœur miniature. Il ne s'attarda pas outre mesure et ramena la tunique à sa place. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, laissant l'Atlante reposer contre lui sans l'y maintenir, attendant que le Bélier s'en aille lui-même à l'instant qu'il aurait choisi.

« Alors Mu, c'est d'accord ? ».

Matteo revenait à la charge et continuerait jusqu'à ce que l'Atlante lui cède. Si ce dernier était têtu, il l'était tout autant !

Ce dernier resta silencieux un long moment avant de soupirer et de se redresser. Il avait aimé ce contact, simple, sans aucun sous-entendu. Il avait aimé sentir les bras de Matteo autour de lui.

«Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon,» souffla-t-il sans regarder le Cancer. «Merci,» ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Le Cancer se contenta de lui sourire, dévoilant ses dents, avant d'aller ramasser et ranger dans son sac les bijoux qu'avait jetés l'Atlante. Il se réinstalla près du feu, le menton sur les genoux, regardant les flammes danser pour lui, en un ballet d'or et d'ambre. Matteo se sentait étrangement bien, plus serein que quelques minutes auparavant et l'attribua à l'effet hypnotique du feu de bois.

Mu le fixa un long moment, les poings serrés et les lèvres réduites en une fine ligne blanche. Il se sentait seul soudain. Ce n'était en rien rationnel mais depuis son viol, il ne réagissait plus de manière raisonnable, de toute façon. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton et ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Il avait froid presque en permanence depuis des mois. Il était tellement fatigué.

L'Italien se tira à regret de sa rêverie et posa les yeux sur son camarade, avec une étrange sensation lui parcourant l'échine, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas nommer, mais qui n'était pas désagréable pour autant. Juste… étrange. Voyant l'Atlante pelotonné sur lui-même, comme s'il recherchait un peu de chaleur, Matteo devina aisément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ça ne passe pas ? » s'inquieta-t-il.

Mu sursauta comme pris en faute.

«Non... Ca va... J'ai juste un peu froid,» fit-il d'une voix un peu distante.

Matteo fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincu par le ton de l'Atlante. Une petite voix intérieure lui disait que ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais en même temps, s'il insistait, Mu risquait encore de se braquer. L'Italien s'était beaucoup permis en une journée, chacun de ses gestes, même innocents pouvaient être interprété comme une agression par un corps meurtri qui n'oubliait rien des tortures endurées. Il hésitait à lui lancer une couverture, l'Atlante évitait les mouvements brusques qui tiraient sur son abdomen. Finalement, l'Italien se leva, ramassa la couverture de Mu et la lui tendit, en restant cependant assez loin et laissant ses mains bien en vue pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé.

Le Tibétain la saisit et s'en drapa sans mot dire, se contentant de remercier son compagnon d'un bref signe de tête. Il n'avait plus envie de parler, il était las, tout simplement. Silencieusement, il s'allongea devant le feu, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

«Bonne nuit,» souffla-t-il simplement avant de fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit. » lui répondit Matteo qui lui tournait le dos, occupé à fournir le feu pour la nuit.

Puis il s'allongea de l'autre côté du foyer, à l'opposé de Mu. Il resta un moment éveillé, cependant bercé par la respiration régulière du Bélier, le crépitement des flammes et autres bruits nocturnes de la forêt.

Ils avaient eu quatre mois de sursis.

Depuis longtemps déjà, Matteo estimait que les prières étaient du temps perdu, qu'elles étaient le quotidien des faibles, qu'il n'y avait que l'action et la force brutale qui fasse loi. Son père imposait bien son autorité et accessoirement le silence à tous ses proches, à commencer par sa mère. Personne ne l'avait écouté, enfant, alors qu'il implorait le ciel pour que son cauchemar s'arrête définitivement.

En y repensant, la punition divine pour le péché de ses parents avait été exemplaire. Un virage, un conducteur imprudent et ils quittèrent ce monde, Matteo sortant miraculeusement indemne de l'amas de ferraille qu'étaient devenus les véhicules entremêlés. La justice s'était appliquée violemment, brusquement, broyant le corps de son bourreau et sa complice, les anéantissant dans la cruauté et la douleur.

Quelqu'un l'avait écouté finalement… Dieu ? Athéna ? Le Diable ? Qu'importe ! A ce moment là, il aurait bien donné son âme à n'importe qui en remerciement de sa délivrance. Il riait encore comme un dément lorsque les premiers secours arrivèrent. Ça et son comportement lui avaient valu d'être rejeté de tous les orphelinats ou il avait séjourné, avec l'étiquette de voyou, d'enfant difficile voire carrément dérangé, pour atterrir il ne savait comment au Sanctuaire.

Et puis, il y avait eu Shunrei… cette enfant avait précipité sa perte lors de la bataille, ni avec des coups, ni avec des armes. Simplement, avec quelques mots…

Alors ce soir là, il adressa une prière silencieuse à celui ou celle qui voudrait bien l'entendre et pour la première fois de sa vie, Matteo ne demanda rien pour lui…

A suivre


	6. Chapitre 6

_Titre__ : Dragon doré_

Auteurs : Kashiira et Kats 

_Genre__ : Angst, medieval fantastic, post Hades, NCS,_

_Couples__ : Dm/Mu_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Disclaimers__ : Malheureusement ces messieurs ne nous appartiennent pas… Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de jouer un peu avec vv_

Dragon doré VI

Leur dernière journée de marche pour atteindre Périda , la ville ou le cancer projetait de passer l'hiver, se déroula comme tant d'autres, presque routinière. Ils avaient seulement quitté la grotte avec un peu de retard sur leurs prévisions à cause d'une averse matinale. Heureusement, le soleil d'automne avait déchiré bien vite les nuages, dissipant l'humidité ambiante et asséchant légèrement le chemin accidenté qu'ils empruntaient, facilitant leur cahotante progression malgré la boue. Comme à l'accoutumée, les deux chevaliers n'avaient échangé que peu de mots, se limitant au strict nécessaire, même pendant leur frugal repas. Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel lorsqu'ils atteignirent la lisière de la foret. Matteo se dit que s'était le moment ou jamais pour 'officialiser son union' avec son compagnon, avant qu'ils ne rencontrent quelques villageois ou marchands de passage. Il s'arrêta derrière un épais buisson et fit signe à Mu d'approcher. Vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les surprendre, il fouilla son sac à la recherche des bijoux nuptiaux. Une fois trouvés, il ôta la capuche de sa cape, passa rapidement le sien et fit jouer nerveusement dans sa main le diadème destiné à Mu. L'italien se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise, après tout, ce n'était pas plus évident pour lui de jouer les maris attentionnés avec le bélier, même si sa position de 'chef de famille' l'avantageait quelque peu dans ce monde arriéré. De toute façon, la grossesse de Mu les plaçaient automatiquement dans deux catégories différentes. La situation le gênait sur le plan moral, lui qui paradoxalement, n'était pas un champion en la matière. Ils devraient donner l'illusion d'une certaine intimité entre eux, ce qui allait être d'autant plus difficile avec leurs lourds passés. Et puis, tout simplement, c'était… bizarre…

Mu, quant à lui, se sentait oppressé, trahi. Ce n'était pas un orgueil déplacé qui le poussait à traîner des pieds mais... Il était censé endosser le rôle d'une femme enceinte, heureuse de son état, amoureuse de son mari. Il devait paraître souhaiter la naissance de cette chose en lui.

De cette chose qui allait le tuer.

De cette chose qui n'était que le fruit d'un viol… de son viol.

De cette chose qui lui rappellerait toujours les circonstances de sa fécondation.

L'atlante se détourna brusquement, les mains tremblantes et la respiration hachée.

« Non… Je ne peux pas, Matteo… Je suis désolé. »

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Même s'ils se trouvaient désormais au pieds des montagne, frontière du territoire de Kédar, l'hiver bloquerait les cols avant qu'ils ne puissent les passer. Il faudrait au moins cinq mois avant de pouvoir repartir.

« Je ne peux pas prétendre que je suis heureux d'avoir cette chose en moi ! » cria-t-il presque sur un ton taquinant l'hystérie.

Ce que craignait l'italien arrivait. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de contrôler le flot d'émotions qui se bousculaient en lui.

« Non, tu ne le peux pas… tu le dois… pour ta survie… » fit-il gravement, serrant le diadème entre ses doigts blanchis.

« C'est maintenant que tout se joue Mu ! Maintenant ! »

Le cancer se tritura nerveusement le crane, avant de faire claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses, en signe d'impuissance et d'agacement.

« Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place ! Je ne peux pas me battre à ta place ! Je ne peux pas t'obliger à affronter cela et tes souvenirs ! »

Matteo soupira en secouant la tête, avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur Mu.

« Et je ne mentirai pas en te disant qu'on oublie, 'ça' ne s'oublie jamais. Mais à toi de décider qui tu veux voir gagner : Kédar ou Mu, chevalier d'or du bélier ! »

Le ton montait et se faisait plus colérique, bien que cela ne soit pas dirigé contre l'atlante. Non, il souhaitait juste lui communiquer sa rage.

Sa rage de vivre.

« Il t'a violé, il t'a fécondé. Ok ! Mais ça ne te définit pas en totalité que je sache ! Tu es autre chose que sa victime ! Ce serait faire trop d'honneur à cette ordure ! »

Matteo allait et venait, la fureur grondant au fond de lui, ses yeux dangereusement étrécis trahissant son état.

« Renonce, et il aura gagné, sur toute la ligne ! C'est cela que tu veux Mu ? Que Kédar te possède jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? »

« Non ! »

Le Tibétain recula de quelques pas, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Je ne te demande pas de te battre à ma place, » continua-t-il plus calmement. « Mais je ne me demande pas de me pâmer de bonheur. Je ne le peux pas. Je jouerai mon rôle… mais ce sera tout ! »

Il se détourna, passant ses mains nerveusement sur son visage. Il avait terriblement peur, une panique qui le tétanisait. Le viol, il aurait pu le surmonter, prétendre que ce n'était pas arrivé s'il n'y avait pas eu cette chose en lui, lui rappelant sans cesse les violences imposées par Kédar.

Sans aucun répit.

« Kédar a déjà gagné… Son… Sa progéniture va me tuer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! » siffla-t-il en rejoignant le Cancer en quelques enjambée.

Il lui arracha le bijou des mains et l'attacha sur son front, masquant ses points de vie.

« Que nous réussissions ou non à passer les montagnes avant… »

Sa voix se brisa mais ses yeux restèrent secs, brillant d'une colère contenue.

« Avant le terme… Cela ne changera rien pour moi ! L'issue sera la même. La mort ! Alors, Masque de Mort, ne me parle plus comme si j'étais un… un… »

Les immenses iris violets s'embuèrent soudain et le jeune homme se détourna soudain sans terminer sa phrase et rejoignit la route, se dirigeant vers la ville sans vérifier si son compagnon le suivait ou pas.

Matteo resta sur place un instant, regardant Mu s'éloigner de lui d'un pas décidé. Un franc sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent d' un éclat étrange. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un d'agréable en cet instant, il faisait plutôt peur. En fait, il ressemblait à celui qu'il était, quelques mois auparavant, avant de rencontrer les chevaliers de bronze.

Masque de Mort.

D'ailleurs c'est ainsi que l'avait appelé le bélier. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. L'italien eut un petit rire. L'atlante était trop loin pour l'entendre parler, de toute manière, le but n'était pas que Mu l'entente. Il pensait à voix haute, tout simplement.

« C'est ça, Mu, mets-toi en colère, contre moi si ça te chante. C'est ta rage qui te maintiendra en vie. Vas-y, déteste-moi ! »

L'atlante était déjà loin. Qu'importe, il le rattraperait assez vite. Le cancer ramassa son sac, sans se départir de son regard saisissant, ni de son sourire en coin.

« Je te préfère nettement comme ça… mais tu as tort. _Il_ ne te tuera pas… » marmonna-t-il avant de se remettre en route.

Mu se trompait, Matteo en était convaincu. C'était peut-être une des rares certitudes qu'il avait dans ce monde. Pourtant, il était incapable d' expliquer les motifs de sa position. Le Bélier n'était pas allé bien loin, ne réussissant à parcourir qu'une centaine de mètres avant que la réaction du fœtus ne se fasse violemment ressentir, le pliant en deux, la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Matteo le rejoignit rapidement sans forcer le pas cependant. Mu refuserait sûrement son aide après leur petite explication. Il se posta à hauteur du bélier et attendit sagement la suite des évènements, prêt à intervenir tout de même.

Au cas ou.

Son visage s'était radoucit mais il savait à présent que leur fragile 'amitié' serait mise à rude épreuve.

Peu à peu, la douleur revint à un niveau supportable et l'atlante se redressa, respirant toujours rapidement. Sans regarder le Cancer, il fit mine de continuer sa route lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était tellement fatigué… Mu du Bélier était arrivé à ses limites.

Rattrapant rapidement l'atlante avant qu'il ne se blesse, Matteo soupira et passa sans mots dire ses bras dans le dos et sous les genoux de Mu. Il assura sa prise, calant le bélier dans ses bras, s'attendant à une réaction violente de sa part, même si le Bélier ressemblait plus à un mort avec son teint cireux et ses yeux vides. Il planta son regard dans le sien, leurs visages se frôlant presque et ne bougea plus.

Mu soupira en frissonnant, il aurait voulu s'excuser de sa conduite, s'énerver ainsi lui échappait, tout comme son contrôle, mais il était épuisé, incapable de protester. Il frissonna simplement lorsque le Cancer le souleva trop faible pour résister.

Voyant l'atlante se résigner à rester sage, Matteo se mit en marche vers les fortifications, la tête de Mu contre son épaule. Il était temps d'arriver dans cette ville, le bélier n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps sur les routes. Son fardeau lui semblait léger, bien trop léger.

L'entrée de la cité se rapprocha rapidement, tandis que le couple rejoignait la file de citadin et paysans désirant entrer, filtrés par des gardes à la mine sévère. Ces derniers contemplèrent un instant cet homme halé et râblé, portant sa femme manifestement enceinte et terrassée par le voyage avant de les laisser passer sans autres difficultés. Mu avait l'impression de sombrer toujours plus profond dans une léthargie glacée, il sentait la chose dans son ventre se tordre, provocant de douloureux élancements mais il les sentait à peine, comme anesthésié par l'épuisement. Confusément, il se rendit compte que son compagnon poussait une porte sans pour autant réussir à suivre la conversation entre son compagnon et le propriétaire de l'endroit.

L'auberge était bondée en ce début de soirée. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, contemplant le couple d'étrangers entrant dans la pièce. Matteo se dirigea directement vers celui qui semblait être l'aubergiste et sollicita son aide pour le conduire à une chambre rapidement, son épouse étant au plus mal. Le tavernier héla sa femme, pour qu'elle prépare un bol de soupe bien chaude à la malade et conduisit l'italien dans une petite chambre, s'excusant, car c'était la seule convenable pour un couple qu'il lui restait. Le cancer le remercia, lui assurant que c'était très bien. Il déposa précautionneusement l'atlante sur le lit et le couvrit avec la couverture que lui tendit la femme de l'aubergiste. Cette dernière semblait vraiment attristée et lui pressa le bras avec un sourire compatissant. Matteo borda Mu, glacé des pieds à la tête, et entreprit de lui frictionner les membres, essayant de rompre son état de choc.

Ce dernier tenta faiblement de se débattre, de lui échapper, suppliant son agresseur de le laisser. Il ne voulait pas! Il se calma soudain, la respiration hachée, une couche de sueur brillant sur son front pourtant froid.

« Matteo, » appela-t-il d'une voix basse.

Il était tellement fatigué, pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas tranquille? Il avait mal! Il voulait juste dormir un petit peu. Il ne comprenait pas où il était. Pourquoi le Cancer était-il parti? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé chez Kédar. A nouveau, des mains se posaient sur lui.

« Non ! Non ! Matteo ! » réussit-il à crier sur un ton déchirant en levant un bras en guise d'une maigre protection.

Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas de ce cauchemar?

« Mu ! Mu ! C'est moi… C'est Matteo… Chut… N'ai pas peur… C'est moi… »

L'italien cessa de le frictionner pour le prendre dans ses bras, précautionneusement, le berçant comme un enfant.

« Là, calme toi… je suis là… chut… »

L'Atlante se débattit encore un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux le regard flou, ne semblant pas reconnaître les lieux. Pourtant, il se calma, reposant contre l'épaule du Cancer comme une poupée brisée.

« J'ai mal, » souffla-t-il doucement. « Et froid… Tu as tort, Matteo, j'ai perdu contre lui, il me hante sans arrêt… Il ne me laisse pas dormir sans envahir mes rêves. J'ai peur… »

Matteo resserra son étreinte se faisant plus présent.

« Arrêtes de te sous-estimer. Je sais que tu es plus fort que lui. Moi, je crois en toi. Si tu te sens à bout, fatigué, eh bien… Repose-toi sur moi, je prendrais le relais. Tu es exténué, c'est pour cela que tu es si déprimé. Tu verras, d'ici quelques jours, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Je ne te laisserai pas, je te l'ai promis. »

Il passait doucement sa main dans le dos de l'atlante en un geste affectueux et rassurant. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Tiens, c'est ta soupe qui arrive ! Entrez ! » fit-il tournant la tête vers la porte, sans relâcher son compagnon.

La femme de l'aubergiste entra, tenant un plateau devant elle qu'elle posa sur une petite table au pied du lit avant de sourire au Tibétain.

« Vous êtes réveillée, » constata-t, considérant le couple d'un œil attendri. « Je vous ai préparé de quoi vous restaurer… Je vais vous laisser maintenant, » fit-elle après un rapide regard en direction du ventre de Mu.

Leur petite comédie semblait plutôt bien fonctionner. Cette femme s'y était laissée prendre. Tant qu'ils passeraient pour un véritable couple, il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir. Matteo hésitait à relâcher l'atlante, pourtant, il fallait que le Bélier se restaure.

« Mu ? Si tu mangeais pendant que c'est chaud ? ça te fera du bien. »

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'avait pas faim, pourtant, il comprenait que Matteo avait raison. Il devait reprendre des forces, depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pu garder un repas entier. Cependant, ses mains tremblaient violemment et il ne réussit qu'à moitié renverser le bol en voulant le soulever. Il se figea comme s'attendant à de violents reproches. Il était épuisé, si seulement, il pouvait dormir sans craintes des cauchemars qui le tenaient éveillé des heures durant.

« Attends, laisse-moi faire » fit l'italien, rattrapant le bol de soupe et la cuillère, donnant carrément la becquée à l'atlante.

Il fallait, il devait manger. Le cancer ferait le ménage plus tard. Matteo avait vu son inquiétude s'amplifier depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Mu n'avait jamais été aussi pale et vidé de toutes forces. Il en était presque transparent, comme un spectre… en partie par sa faute. Il l'avait bousculé, énervé, forcé, jusqu'à épuisement. D'un autre coté, si le cancer ne l'avait pas fait, la situation aurait été bien pire. Ils étaient arrivés à Périda, la dernière ville avant les montagnes, ils allaient s'y reposer, puis ils chercheraient le sanctuaire rebelle, Kedesh, dès le printemps.

Trop fatigué pour protester, Mu avala docilement quelques bouchées, les joues cramoisies, avant de détourner la tête.

« C'est trop, » souffla-t-il.

Il sentait son estomac protester violemment, tandis que la nausée l'envahissait.

« D'accord… » fit Matteo, reposant le bol dans le plateau. « Ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta t il, voyant Mu se décomposer un peu plus, alors que cela semblait impossible.

« Je crois que je vais être malade, » réussit à articuler son cadet entre deux haut-le-cœur.

Le cancer jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, il repéra un broc et une cuvette. Par chance, le récipient était plein d'eau et il humecta la serviette fournie par l'aubergiste pour éponger le visage de l'atlante en sueur. Il ramena également la cuvette, au cas ou Mu ne pourrait pas garder son repas.

Cette dernière précaution ne s'avéra pas nécessaire, la soupe semblant passer au final, et le Tibétain reposa bientôt contre l'oreiller, épuisé. Il se sentait vide de toute forces mais la soupe l'avait un peu réchauffé et il regarda avec plus d'attention autour de lui.

L'estomac du cancer protesta violemment. Il adressa un petit sourire à Mu avant de saisir un morceau de pain et le fromage qu'on leur avait apporté. L'atlante avait repris quelques couleurs et ses yeux semblaient plus vifs. Entre deux mastications, Matteo se massa la nuque en s'étirant, avec un léger grondement, cette dernière journée de marche avait été moins fatigante physiquement que moralement. Il fut surpris d'entendre frapper à leur porte qui s'entrouvrit, laissant passer la tête de la femme de l'aubergiste.

« Excusez-moi, je sais que vous avez besoin de vous reposer… C'est juste pour vous dire que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour votre femme, n'hésitez pas à demander ! »

L'italien n'avait pas prévu l'effet que lui ferait les mots 'votre femme' superposés à l'image de Mu et faillit s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de pain. Avoir une vraie famille à lui, ça, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Une étrange sensation lui parcouru l'échine. La brave cinquantenaire les regardait d'un œil attendri, s'attardant cette fois sur le ventre arrondi qui était un accomplissement pour bien des femmes. C'est là, dans ce regard brillant de bienveillance que Matteo prit toute l'ampleur du sacrifice qu'il demandait à Mu. Il refoula cette pensée au loin, car elle aurait pu tout lui faire abandonner, et se para d'un beau sourire.

« Merci… infiniment. Je… Nous n'y manquerons pas, » balbutia-t-il, dissimulant son trouble.

L'Atlante, quant à lui, avait tourné la tête vers le mur, prétendant dormir. Il s'était raidi de la tête aux pieds sous le regard de la femme, sa respiration se faisant soudain plus hachée, malgré le bruit léger de la porte se refermant.

Kédar... L'image du dragon dansait devant ses yeux, son regard mordoré semblait vouloir le transpercer. La créature tendit la main vers lui et, avec un cri étranglé, le jeune homme se recroquevilla, se masquant les yeux de ses poings serrés avec un cri étranglé. Il ne voulait pas jouer cette comédie! Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être heureux de porter cette chose en lui! Cela allait le rendre fou! Pas alors que le viol était encore si frais dans sa mémoire, pas alors qu'il en portait le fruit profondément ancré dans sa peau.

Matteo serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux, voulant chasser l'image de Mu. Le fier chevalier du bélier n'avait plus rien de commun avec cet homme affaibli et torturé dans sa chair et son âme. La colère revint, forte, brutale, dévorante. Kédar paierait pour ça, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais une fois chez les rebelles, Masque de Mort mettrait au point sa vengeance. Donnant l'illusion d'ignorer la terreur de l'atlante, il posa sa main sur le lit avant d'interpeller Mu d'une voix douce.

« Hé ? Tu me fais une petite place ? Je suis si fatigué, je voudrais dormir un peu… et je commence à avoir froid » fit-il en frissonnant légèrement, comme pour illustrer son propos.

C'était sa façon de lui dire que s'il ne voulait pas dormir seul, le cancer était là, lui laissant le choix ou non de trouver refuge auprès de lui, en cas de besoin.

L'Atlante ne bougea d'abord pas, perdu dans sa détresse avant de se pousser , sur le côté. Il resta face au mur, son cœur affolé battant à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait du regard de ces gens sur lui, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le touchent. Pourtant, c'était différent pour Matteo ; lui connaissait son calvaire, pouvait deviner ce qu'il ressentait. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se rendit compte de l'étendue de son propre égoïsme. Le Cancer aussi avait été violé, pourtant, il réagissait différemment, avec une telle force de caractère telle que le Bélier l'enviait un peu.

Le lit grinça un peu lorsque l'Italien s'étendit à ses cotés. Ce dernier resta prudent sur ses gestes, Mu était tellement à cran qu'il ne voulait pas l'affoler davantage. En observant le dos parcouru de légers frissons, il se dit que c'était étrange comme il arrivait à compartimenter ses émotions en tout, sauf quand il s'agissait de l'atlante. L'italien se demandait d'où lui venait cette rage de vivre, alors qu'il n'avait aucun but précis dans son existence. Des années durant, il avait voulu mourir et s'était trouvé sur le fil du rasoir maintes et maintes fois. Et au moment de franchir l'extrême limite, une force intérieure, une rage le faisait se relever et avancer, jusqu'à parfois tout dévaster sur son passage. Sans doute cette intimité avec la mort l'avait désigné comme gardien du puits des âmes. Mais la souffrance n'avait fait que grandir et il avait découvert par hasard comment l'apaiser : en tuant.

Quelle puissance phénoménale de détruire d'un geste une vie qu'un Dieu avait patiemment créée et érigée !

Quel apaisement de voir couler le sang et d'entendre ses victimes le supplier à genoux de les épargner, comme lui avait tant de fois supplié son père ! Peut être avait-il hérité de cette propension au mal, qui savait ?

Les bronzes avaient ébranlé sa foi en la justice du plus fort. L'Hadès l'avait fortement aidé à y réfléchir. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de réparer un peu du mal qu'il avait causé. L'ironie du sort l'avait placé sur le chemin de Mu en premier. Mu… Enfant, ce dernier tenait une place particulière dans sa vie, Matteo l'avait protégé d'agressions imaginaires, projetant son passé sur l'Atlante. Et ses pires craintes s'étaient tout de même réalisée dans ce monde de fou. Quelqu'un avait volé l'âme du tibétain, jusqu'à marquer ses chairs à jamais. Matteo n'était rien, il ne valait même pas la bouchée de pain qu'il venait d'avaler, mais il se vengerait de Kédar, c'était certain…

Les tremblements de Mu ne s'apaisaient pas. Le cancer déglutit douloureusement et se redressa sur le lit, observant le Tibétain caché derrière un rideau lavande.

« Allez Mu… courage… Viens là si tu veux… » fit-il en écartant ses bras accueillants.

Ce dernier se retourna lentement, fixant le Cancer sans vraiment le voir. Son ventre pulsait au rythme des battements de son cœur, il avait à nouveau envie de vomir. Hébété, il regarda son compagnon sans sembler comprendre, sans véritablement oser comprendre l'invitation.

Celui-ci se décomposa en voyant le visage blême de son compagnon. Il se saisit à nouveau du linge humide et recommença à éponger délicatement le front de Mu.

« Il était temps que nous fassions une pause, tu es à bout de force… » murmura-t-il, souriant tristement.

« Je sais, » murmura son cadet. « C'est juste que… »

Il fit un geste vague englobant la pièce.

« J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, » fit-il soudain. « Tout ça… Cette mascarade… J'aimerais que l'hiver soit déjà passé. »

L'Italien regarda brièvement vers le bas avant de fixer son regard dans deux lacs mauves bien trop brillants.

« Mu… je voulais savoir… Quand nous nous sommes retrouvé face à face pendant la guerre d'Hadès… qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? »

L'Atlante ne répondit pas immédiatement, à la fois surpris de la question et tentant de la comprendre. Il était tellement fatigué, son esprits marchait au ralenti.

« Lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai d'abord été surpris, » fit-il enfin lentement. « Malgré tout, j'étais heureux de te voir bien vivant. Et quand j'ai vu ton surplis… »

Il s'interrompit, ne rencontrant pas le regard de son compagnon qui regardait maintenant droit devant lui, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Et qu'as-tu ressenti en voyant les autres ? Shura… Saga… Camus… » continua Matteo.

Si Mu avait eu des sourcils, il les aurait froncé sans comprendre. Où voulait en venir le Cancer, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Je me sentais dépassé par les évènement, terriblement trahi… par eux, par toi… et par mon maître, » termina-t-il un ton plus bas.

L'italien sourit brièvement avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur l'atlante qu'il sentait perplexe.

« Ce que je veux te faire comprendre Mu, c'est que… bien que tu nous considérais comme des amis, tu as fait ton devoir en essayant de nous stopper. Tu nous aurais tués et pour certains, tu y as réussi. Tu étais triste et révolté par notre trahison mais tu t'es dépassé toi-même pour mener à bien la mission qui t'était confiée. »

Matteo s'interrompit un instant.

« Ton devoir à présent, c'est de survivre, quoi qu'il advienne. Tu as surmonté tes propres sentiments et bravé des interdits par le passé. Je te demande d'en faire autant, maintenant. Je te demande de rappeler à toi cette force qui t'a permis de lancer l'Athéna Exclamation sur tes frères d'armes, celle qui t'as permis de me chahuter dans ton temple… » fit-il, légèrement espiègle sur sa dernière phrase. Pourtant son regard restait grave et ne quittait pas celui de Mu.

Ce dernier resta silencieux un long moment, se repliant légèrement sur lui-même avant de hocher la tête sans mot dire. Cette force dont Matteo parlait, c'était celle qui l'avait maintenu en vie durant ces quatre mois mais l'Italien semblait attendre bien plus de lui… Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas donner, pas seul. Quoiqu'en dise son compagnon, il l'était, personne ne pouvait l'accompagner sur cette voie, personne ne pouvait prétendre comprendre. Même pas un femme chez laquelle, au moins, donner naissance et y survivre était naturel.

Mu n'avait pas compris, le Cancer en était certain à présent. Si seulement il arrivait à comprendre lui-même ce qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines, des mois. Cette terreur sourde qui restait tapie en lui, prête à bondir à la première occasion. Chaque jour écoulé était une grâce. Le prochain lever de soleil pouvait être le dernier pour l'italien, il le savait. Mu devait être prêt à continuer seul, quoi qu'il advienne. Or, Matteo l'en sentait incapable à l'heure actuelle, ce qui le frustrait profondément. Le cancer frissonna longuement, il était gelé malgré la température plutôt clémente qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Laisse tomber Mu, oublie ce que je t'ai dis. A force d'aller et venir entre les royaumes des morts et des vivants, j'ai dû y égarer une partie de ma raison. » fit-il en pressant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, cherchant un peu de chaleur.

« Donne-moi une raison, Matteo, » fit très doucement le Bélier, les yeux fermés. « Donne-moi une raison de continuer tout ça. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'avance. Je ne veux pas mourir mais c'est pourtant ce qui m'attend avec cette chose en moi. Je suis juste fatigué. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vendre chèrement ma peau… »

« Je pensais que tu avais conscience que TU en valais la peine, tout simplement. » fit doucement Matteo, la poitrine douloureuse.

Il inspira profondément les mots ayant de la peine à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire confiance à quelque chose ou quelqu'un en dehors de mes poings, mais… je t'ai vu te battre, souffrir, te relever, me supporter… depuis des mois… et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr dans ce monde, c'est que j'ai foi en toi et en ta force. Tu es quelqu'un… d' exceptionnel. Tu vas survivre à la naissance, j'en suis plus que convaincu. »

Le cancer fit une pause, hésitant, devait-il faire cet aveu ou pas ?

« Je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas… prouve-moi que j'ai eu raison de croire en quelque chose… j'en ai besoin… » fit-il prenant délicatement la main de Mu dans la sienne, le regard un peu trop brillant.

Le Tibétain se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre.

« J'aimerais que tu aies raison… Je peux essayer, Matteo. Je veux le faire… c'est vrai. Mais c'est difficile. Tu as raison, c'est l'épuisement qui me mine, » admit l'Atlante avant de serrer doucement les doigts enserrant les siens.

Il n'ajouta pas que s'il devait mourir, il voulait au moins être en sécurité dans les montagnes. L'Italien s'accrochait à sa survie, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le jeune homme savait que chacune des décisions de ce dernier depuis leur évasion avait été prise dans ce sens. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une angoisse sourde en imaginant la réaction de son aîné lorsque la chose qui grandissait dans son ventre le tuerait.

Matteo se concentra sur la vague de chaleur dans sa main. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation, à la fois légère et rassurante, comme autrefois. C'était étrange, tout au long de sa vie, son éducation et son expérience lui avaient démontré que la force obtenait ce qu'elle désirait. Pourtant, la douceur se montrait tout autant efficace, sinon plus encore. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi ce précepte auparavant ? Et pourquoi l'appliquer maintenant ? Son cerveau s'enfonçait dans un brouillard étrange, à la fois douloureux et apaisant. Il était épuisé lui aussi. En frissonnant, il se roula en boule aux cotés de l'Atlante, demeurant couché à ses cotés.

« Excuse-moi, je suis fatigué moi aussi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, réveille-moi. Demain, j'irais chercher du travail. Dors… » fit-il en battant lentement des paupières, déjà absorbé par le sommeil.

Mu ne répondit pas, le regardant s'endormir paisiblement, sa respiration s'apaiser. Il l'enviait d'une certaine façon.

Sa force, son endurance… son assurance que tout finirait par s'arranger…

Son compagnon tenait toujours sa main et, après une brève hésitation, il la ramena contre son torse, fermant les yeux à son tour, apaisé par le contact.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Matteo eut un sursaut instinctif ; mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi seulement que quelques minutes. Un voile de sueur sur le front, le souffle chaotique, il regarda la pièce sans vraiment reconnaître l'endroit, jusqu'à ce que son esprit encore prisonnier des brumes du sommeil dissipe ses entraves. Il était toujours dans ce monde étrange, Mu était toujours endormi à ses cotés, dans la petite chambre d'une auberge. Il tenta de calmer cette peur insidieuse qui l'avait brutalement arraché du sommeil. Le soleil se levait à peine, il pouvait l'apercevoir par la petite fenêtre de la chambrette. Sans bruit, il se leva et se planta devant l'ouverture, contemplant l'astre solaire entamer son majestueux envol.

Sur le lit, l'atlante demeura immobile, inerte, les joues rougies par la fièvre avant d'entrouvrir les yeux et de crisper ses doigts sur les draps encore chauds de la présence de son compagnons. Il avait trop chaud et froid en même temps, son torse entier sous l'emprise d'une souffrance familière qui semblait vouloir le graver au fer rouge. Il grelottait sur place, recherchant un peu de chaleur, ses membres lui semblaient douloureusement raides. Il se sentait épuisé, incapable de faire un geste malgré la nuit entière de sommeil qu'il venait de passer - chose devenue rare depuis des mois. Il se releva pourtant sur ses avant-bras, tâchant d'ignorer sa faiblesse.

« Il est tard ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

« Non, le soleil se lève à peine, » répondit son camarade. « Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Inutile de demander si Mu allait mieux, son teint maladif parlait pour lui. Matteo revint s'asseoir aux cotés du Tibétain et passa sa main sur le front fiévreux, fronçant les sourcils.

« Hum… tu as encore de la fièvre ce matin. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il humidifia un linge et le plaça sur la tête de l'Atlante, l'invitant à se rallonger.

« Je vais essayer de te trouver des herbes, l'aubergiste devrait pouvoir me renseigner, » fit-il en bordant le Bélier.

Ce dernier ne protesta pas, fermant les yeux. Il en avait assez de tout ça. Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de subir les caprices de son corps.

Pensant l'atlante endormi, le Cancer fit une toilette de chat et de dirigea vers la porte pour descendre voir l'aubergiste. Celui-ci pourrait sûrement lui indiquer ou trouver un guérisseur et accessoirement du travail.

Le brave homme qui les avait accueilli la veille balayait la salle commune. Il releva la tête à l'entrée de l'Italien.

« Bien le bonjour, jeune messire. Votre femme se sent-elle mieux, ce matin ? »

« Légèrement... Je vous… remercie. Cependant, j'aurais besoin des services d'un guérisseur. Sa fièvre ne tombe pas et je ne connais pas les plantes médicinales de la région » répondit Matteo, encore un peu mal à l'aise dans son rôle de jeune époux.

« Oh, je peux demander à ma femme d'aller voir votre épouse, si vous voulez. Elle a donné naissance à quatre enfants et assiste les sages-femmes dans le quartier ! »

Matteo était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste, Mu était encore trop fragile pour supporter une bonne femme, adorable au demeurant, mais qui ne manquerait pas de s'extasier sur les joies de la maternité. Un faux pas et tout deux risquaient la mort. Il s'approcha de l'aubergiste et s'adressa à lui sur le ton de la confidence.

« C'est vraiment… très gentil mais… mon… épouse est assez… timide… pudique vous voyez. Elle… serait sans doute plus à l'aise si je m'en occupais moi-même… avec les conseil de votre femme peut-être ? » fit-il prenant un air reconnaissant mais perplexe.

« Il n'y a aucun problème ! Artenia ! » appela son vis-à-vis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la petite dame boulotte qui leur avait apporté leur repas la veille les rejoignit, de la farine sur le bout du nez.

« Artus ? Il y a un problème ? Oh bonjour, messire ! Votre épouse s'est-elle remise du voyage ? »

« En partie Madame… votre repas a été fort apprécié, » flatta l'italien. « Mais sa fièvre ne baisse pas… j'aurais besoin de vos connaissances… médicales, » fit-il, rentrant peu à peu dans son rôle, arborant un sourire timide qu'il savait fort efficace sur la gent féminine.

« Oh, la pauvre enfant ! » s'affligea la brave femme. « Laissez-moi le temps de lui préparer un déjeuner et je monte de suite la voir ! » ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de rebrousser chemin.

Matteo la rattrapa.

« Madame ! Laissez moi vous accompagner… Mon… épouse est d'un naturel… réservé… et puis… j'aimerais être… présent, » biaisa-t-il, espérant être crédible.

C'était l'épreuve du feu pour l'atlante. Le laisser seul dans sa 'première représentation' n'était pas prudent. Et en vérité, le cancer n'avait pas le cœur à lui laisser affronter cela tout seul.

« C'est tout à fait naturel… Attendez quelques secondes et nous irons tous les deux ! » lui assura Artenia.

Matteo attendit sagement le retour d'Artenia, partie vraisemblablement chercher le nécessaire pour soigner la fièvre de Mu. Elle revint bien vite le sourire aux lèvres avec une trousse faite de tissu de lin et une tasse fumante, disposés sur un plateau de bois. Le cancer escorta la brave femme qui s'effaça devant la porte, la laissant ouvrir au jeune époux qui la précéda dans la chambre. Mu semblait encore dormir. Matteo s'assis précautionneusement à ses cotés et l'appela doucement.

« Mu… Mu… réveilles-toi… »

Le jeune homme ouvrit instantanément les yeux, son regard dérivant vers la compagne du Cancer. Un instant, son visage resta vide de toute expression avant de se fendre d'un petit sourire.

« Matteo… » fit-il d'une voix douce, presque féminine. « l ne fallait pas déranger cette dame, » ajouta-t-il les paupières modestement baissées sur ses iris améthystes.

Matteo soupira et sourit franchement, soulagé de voir Mu réagir ainsi.

« Madame a aussi des talents de guérisseuse, elle t'a apporté de quoi soigner ta fièvre, » fit-il, aidant l'atlante à s'asseoir dans le lit, tandis que la femme s'approchait.

Le Bélier se raidit légèrement.

« Matteo, » fit-il d'un ton effarouché qu'il n'eut pas à feindre.

Si cette femme l'examinait de trop près, elle s'apercevrait vite de la supercherie.

L'interpellé attrapa la main tremblante qui se crispait sur les draps.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller… » fit-il d'une voix douce, exerçant une légère pression sur la peau brûlante.

L'italien adressa un regard mi-gêné, mi-suppliant à Artenia, lui faisant la demande muette de le guider dans la procédure, sans intervenir elle-même. Sans que le cancer y prête attention, ses doigts caressaient doucement la peau de Mu, tentant d'apaiser ses craintes, son regard ne lâchant pas l' aubergiste perplexe. Si cette dernière s'approchait trop, il interviendrait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que leur comportement ne paraisse pas trop suspect.

« Vous avez l'air épuisée, mon enfant" fit leur aînée avec un bon sourire.

Elle ne fit pas d'autres remarques, se contentant de poser son plateau sur la table. Elle en avait connu des femmes enceintes mais peu lui avait semblé aussi fragile que celle-ci. Sans doute était-ce l'expression hantée de ses immenses yeux violets. Quoi qu'il en était, elle n'avait pas l'air prête à se laisser approcher par une autre personne que son époux. Peut-être le couple venait-il du nord, de ces régions rudes où seul le mari pouvait toucher sa femme… Ce qui engendrait souvent des drames au moment de l'accouchement. Pourtant, ce jeune homme ne semblait pas être une brute. Qu'importe! Après tout, cela ne la regardait pas.

« Cette tisane devrait faire tomber la fièvre, » ajouta-t-elle simplement. « J'ai aussi préparé un baume pour le ventre, en cas de trop forte douleur ou si l'enfant se montre trop agité. Ca l'apaisera et vous aussi. »

« N'hésitez pas à me faire appeler en cas de besoin, » souffla-t-elle toujours souriante avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Matteo n'eut que le temps de la remercier d'un geste, avant de souffler un grand coup une fois en tête à tête avec Mu. Il tendit la tasse fumante à sa désormais épouse.

« Bois pendant que c'est chaud et repose-toi. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de trouver du travail. Tu crois qu'ils ont besoin d'un assassin par ici ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Son sourire se figeât. Mu l'observait d'une manière… étrange.

« Il n'y a plus d'assassin depuis Hades, Matteo, » souffla le jeune homme très sérieusement. « Tu as une trop mauvaise opinion de toi-même, tu mérites mieux que ça. »

L'italien resta figé un instant, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et le fixa sans répondre, interloqué.

« Tu n'es plus Masque de Mort, » insista l'Atlante.

Matteo pouffa, désabusé.

« Je ne suis plus Masque de Mort, hein ? »

Le corps puissant et ambré fut secoué par un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

« Il est en sommeil Mu… je le sens… là… » fit-il en se tapotant la tempe de l'index. « Prie pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais… »

Son sourire s'était effacé à présent, son regard brillait d'un éclat sévère, alors qu'il se levait pour quitter la chambre.

Son cadet le regarda partir, glacé avant de se laisser aller sur ses coussins, épuisé. Pourtant, après un moment, il s'assit avant de se lever précautionneusement. La tête légère, il rejoignit la table et s'assit lourdement sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, devant la tisane encore fumante qu'il porta à ses lèvres malgré les haut-le-cœur qui l'assaillait à sa seule odeur. Logiquement, il se sentirait mieux après...

Il n'était pas d'accord avec l'Italien, il avait assez prouvé sa valeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon s'obstinait et sur le moment, il était trop fatigué pour vraiment y penser. Avec un pointe de culpabilité vis-à-vis du Cancer, il tituba jusqu'au lit et s'y écroula à nouveau.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

_Titre__ : Dragon doré_

Auteurs : Kashiira et Kats 

_Genre__ : Angst, medieval fantastic, post Hades, NCS,_

_Couples__ : Dm/Mu_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Disclaimers__ : Malheureusement ces messieurs ne nous appartiennent pas… Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de jouer un peu avec vv_

Dragon doré VII

Matteo resta quelques instants appuyé contre la porte, le regard clos, la mine sévère. Plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il avançait comme dans un brouillard avec cette sensation d'être une proie et non plus un prédateur. Depuis l'ultime bataille d'Hadès, il ressentait un nouveau sentiment d'appartenance et cela l'affolait. L'Italien avait peur d'y prendre goût, juste assez pour souffrir encore lorsqu'on le lui enlèverait. Comment partager avec Mu que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis leurs résurrections ressemblait à une promenade de santé à côté de ce qu'il avait subi en enfer ?

Le Cancer ne s'était senti libéré de sa folie dévorante qu'au moment de sa mort et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'Athéna. Cette aura, si douce, si aimante, l'enveloppant comme s'il était la personne la plus précieuse au monde alors qu'il sombrait dans la mort. Ce cœur de mère qui avait pleuré pour lui et son calvaire d'enfant, le consolant de ses peines, cette image d'un père venant lui demander pardon pour ses crimes, le libérant de sa haine, et Athéna dans toute sa splendeur et sa bonté qui lui avait tout pardonné, lavant son âme meurtrie. Ses années d'enfer terrestre prirent fin en quelques instants, ayant enfin trouvé le repos de l'âme. Ce fut une révélation, dorénavant c'était pour elle qu'il se battrait et pour elle, il était revenu d'entre les morts lors de la dernière bataille. Seulement, en tombant dans le puits des morts, il s'était placé sous l'autorité d'Hadès et de ses juges, qui le châtièrent à juste titre pour sa vie de meurtrier. Sa libération avant d'entrer dans ce royaume fut un don et une malédiction. Malgré l'absolution d'Athéna, Matteo serait toujours un monstre. Mu se trompait, il serait toujours Masque de Mort, par delà les trois royaumes, le ciel, la terre et l'enfer, il serait toujours un assassin.

Le Cancer redescendit rapidement et chercha la bonne Arthenia qu'il savait gagnée à leur cause, en partie à cause de sa fragile épouse. Il la trouva rangeant l'office et celle-ci lui adressa un regard empli de curiosité alors qu'elle s'essuyait les mains à son tablier.

« Messire ? Votre épouse ne va pas mieux ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela Madame… j'ai de nouveau un service à vous demander. Me pardonnerez-vous d'abuser de votre gentillesse ? » fit le Cancer, prenant un air sérieux qu'il n'eut pas à feindre.

La femme secoua la tête.

« Que puis-je pour vous rendre service, jeune homme ? »

Le poisson était ferré, il n'y avait qu'à ramener la ligne en douceur.

« Voilà… mon épouse est si fatiguée… Il serait criminel de l'emmener par les routes, d'autant plus que l'hiver arrive. J'aimerais nous installer dans cette ville quelque temps, pour qu'elle se remette. Mais pour cela, il me faut trouver un emploi. De part votre métier, vous savez sûrement là où il y a de l'embauche. Le travail ne me fait pas peur… mais ma Mu est si fragile… »

L'Italien soupira à vous fendre l'âme, fixant ses yeux suppliants sur la brave quinquagénaire, lui confiant son lourd fardeau de mari inquiet et de futur père. La femme fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant avant de s'éclairer.

« Artus ? J'ai quelqu'un pour ton frère ! » appela-t-elle en direction du cellier.

L'aubergiste en émergeât quelques instants plus tard, le front plissé de curiosité, avant d'arrêter son regard sur le solide gaillard qui tenait compagnie à son épouse.

« Vous ? Vous cherchez du travail jeune homme ? »

« C'est exact Messire. »

« Cela tombe bien, mon frère dirige un chantier derrière la Grand-Place et recherche des bras solides… Vous avez déjà maçonné ? Fait de la menuiserie? Enfin… Vous pourrez toujours apprendre sur le tas. »

« Aucun problème ! J'ai beaucoup fait de travaux de démolition auparavant… » ironisa le Cancer. « Derrière la grand place vous dites ? Qui dois-je demander ? »

« Le contremaître Percy… Dites-lui que c'est moi qui vous envoie. Je vous accompagnerais bien mais des rats ont percé un tonneau de vin à la cave… Arthenia ? Tu m'envois Jon ? Je vais avoir besoin de son aide. »

« Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup ! Merci encore ! Messire… Madame… »

L'Italien s'en alla d'un pas rapide, ayant salué ce couple qu'il commençait à trouver fort sympathique. Il arriva bien vite sur le chantier et repéra un solide garçon de son age qui semblait seul. Le prenant pour le fameux Percy, il s'avança vers lui. Ce dernier le toisa d'un air méfiant, ce qui n'impressionna pas notre chevalier.

« Bonjour ! Vous cherchez de la main d'œuvre parait-il ? »

« De la main d'œuvre ? Qui t'a dit qu'il fallait de la main d'œuvre, ici ? » fit l'autre d'un air mauvais.

« Han han… J'en déduis que tu n'es pas le contremaître, mais plutôt quelqu'un qui convoite la place. »

Le Cancer s'avança, prenant un rictus bestial. Il toisa le jeune rouquin aux yeux vert, se redressant pour mieux occuper l'espace.

« Je te préviens gentiment mon garçon, va te trouver un autre travail, si tu tiens à rester en bonne santé. Compris ? »

Le regard cobalt était sans équivoque.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? »

Mais le ton de son adversaire s'était fait moins belliqueux, quelque peu incertain.

« Pour qui je me prends ? Pour un futur maçon ! Pourquoi ? »

Matteo continuait à avancer tandis que l'autre reculait. Sans crier gare, le Cancer saisit l'homme à la gorge et ramena son visage à hauteur du sien, le faisant se tenir sur la pointe de pied.

« Et toi, pour qui tu te prends moucheron ? »

Cela serait si simple de serrer plus fort, de sentir les os se broyer dans sa main avec ce bruit si caractéristique, si effroyable et pourtant si jouissif.

« Hé ! Mais lâchez-moi ! »

La voix avait pris une teinte aiguë, paniquée. Le garçon paraissait prêt à se vider sur place.

Masque de Mort se mit à rire doucement. Il n'avait aucune envie de lâcher cet avorton, il avait une furieuse envie de jouer au chat et à la souris. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer. Il reposa l'homme mais le maintint par le collet.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Que tu déguerpisses d'ici en vitesse et que je ne voie plus ta face de crapaud se présenter devant moi ! Si tu parles de cet incident à qui que ce soit, je te retrouverais et je te briserais… c'est clair ? »

Il tapota violemment à plusieurs reprises la joue de son interlocuteur, ponctuant sa menace. Le garçon se dégagea soudain, prenant ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

L'Italien sourit méchamment en voyant s'enfuir le poltron.

« Bien ! Je ne suis pas si rouillé que ça finalement ! » fit-il avec un brin de suffisance.

Devant lui se dressait un imposant bâtiment, mais en fort mauvais état, certains murs étaient éventrés et la toiture en partie effondrée. Sans doute la maison d'un riche marchand, car les pierres de façades semblaient finement travaillées, en parties décorées de fresques fortement endommagées. Soit il s'agissait d'une rénovation d'un ancien bâtiment, soit il y avait eu un sinistre quelconque. En s'approchant, il remarqua le planché du premier étage étayé et distingua au fond de la pièce principale un homme trapu qui bataillait pour poser un étais supplémentaire.

« Ohé ! Messire Percy ? »

Un petit homme chauve et râblé passa la tête par la porte, le visage gris de poussière.

« Oui ? »

Matteo s'avançant tranquillement, aidant l'homme à assurer l'étai sans trop d'effort.

« Arthus, l'aubergiste, m'a dit que vous cherchiez de la main d'œuvre. Si c'est toujours le cas, je postule, » fit-il en bloquant la sécurité, stabilisant l'ensemble, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'était plus chevalier, son cosmos était loin, mais les bénéfices de son dur entraînement persistaient. Quand bien même à vingt ans passés, sa force surpassait aisément celle du maître d'œuvre.

Le petit homme se gratta la tête.

« Vous avez de l'expérience ? »

L'Italien inspira, ayant un geste évasif.

« Pas véritablement. Je travaillais plutôt… dans la démolition… mais j'apprends vite… » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Cet homme semblait avoir du cœur et son instinct lui dicta de jouer sa carte maîtresse. Il prit une mine de chien battu et se lança.

« Et puis surtout… J'ai besoin de travailler. Mon épouse est souffrante. Nous avons fui les combats des territoires des grands dragons. Nous y avons tout perdu. Mon épouse et l'enfant qu'elle… porte, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

Matteo baissa les yeux, fixant humblement le sol, ses doigts jouant nerveusement sur l'étai qu'il tenait encore.

« Hum… Je peux toujours vous prendre à l'essai pour la journée, vous me paraissez être un solide gaillard. »

Le Cancer sourit franchement.

« Merci Messire ! Vous ne le regretterez pas… On commence tout de suite ? » fit-il enthousiaste.

La perspective de faire autre chose que marcher et être aux aguets à la moindre ombre traversant le ciel lui redonnait de la vigueur. Après tout, il avait aussi ses preuves à faire s'il voulait garder son nouvel emploi. Sa pensée s'envola vers Mu un bref instant. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, Arthenia veillerait sur lui comme sur sa propre 'fille'. Mais fallait-il réellement s'en réjouir ?

« Eh bien pour commencer, vous allez m'aider à poser ces fichus étais ! »

Allongé sur le lit, Mu somnolait, alternant phase d'éveil et phase comateuse. La fièvre était remontée, le forçant à se reposer et il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas la manière qu'avait son corps de réclamer un peu de repos. La femme de l'aubergiste était déjà passée deux fois pour voir s'il n'avait besoin de rien et ponctuant chacune de ses phrases de 'ma pauvre enfant'. L'Atlante était trop fatigué pour se sentir humilié mais Matteo allait le lui payer ! Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, une nouvelle fois Arthenia venait lui rendre visite, avec un plateau repas cette fois-ci.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Votre époux vient de trouver du travail ! Mon beau-frère qui est maçon l'a pris à l'essai, mais je suis sure que cela va fonctionner, votre époux à l'air si robuste et travailleur ! » fit-elle d'un ton enjoué, non sans une pointe malicieuse. « Il vous fait dire qu'il rentrera tard, le chantier est important et déjà en retard. Mais en attendant, il faut vous restaurer mon enfant ! N'oubliez pas que vous mangez pour deux ! » fit-elle d'un ton de mère poule, couvant du regard le ventre déjà bien arrondi.

Mu réprima un soupir désespéré et garda les yeux fermés. Si elle le croyait endormi, peut-être sortirait-elle ? Il dressa pourtant l'oreille à la mention de son compagnon. Ainsi, il avait réussi à se faire engager. La culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt. Matteo allait travailler pendant que lui n'allait rien faire de ses journées. Cependant, cette pensée s'effaça devant la dernière phrase de la brave dame. Glacé jusqu'aux os, il resta immobile, sentant l'horreur prête à le submerger. Il avait réussi à ne pas penser à cette chose qui grandissait en lui pendant une bonne partie de la matinée… Il avait envie de crier, de…

« Je n'ai pas faim, » fit-il doucement en ouvrant les yeux et fixant son aînée.

Voyant celui qu'elle prenait pour une femme pâlir comme un linge, la brave aubergiste se précipita à son chevet, s'asseyant auprès _d'elle_ sur le lit.

« Mon enfant ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ? »

N'attendant pas la réponse de l'Atlante, elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Oh, suis-je bête ! Vous craignez pour votre avenir ? Il ne faut pas ! Les choses vont s'arranger ! Beaucoup, comme vous, ont fui les territoires des grands dragons lors de la dernière guerre. Votre époux a trouvé du travail à présent et vous pourrez rester dans cette chambre autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour vous rétablir. Ici vous serrez bien, vous verrez ! » assura-t-elle, pensant que le jeune couple qu'elle appréciait déjà énormément finirait par s'installer définitivement dans leur ville. « Vous êtes jeunes mariés n'est-ce pas ? Cela se voit tout de suite, votre époux est si prévenant, si inquiet pour votre santé. Il tient beaucoup à vous. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un tel mari, ce n'est pas toujours le cas pour une jeune fille des territoires du nord de pouvoir se marier librement, » hasarda-t-elle.

Brusquement, l'aînée se leva, honteuse de s'être montrée si indiscrète.

« Pardonnez-moi. Ce sont des choses qui ne me regardent pas, mais… »

Arthenia ne put s'empêcher d'insister.

« Je vous en prie, mangez ce repas, reprenez des forces. S'il vous plait… »

Mu ferma les yeux douloureusement, cette femme était de bonne foi, elle voulait vraiment lui venir en aide et lui… Il devait jouer le rôle, il n'avait pas le choix !

« Je vous remercie… Je mangerai un peu, » promit-il malgré la nausée qui le prenait d'assaut à cette simple idée.

« Bien ! » fit la quinquagénaire, soulagée. « Je servirai son repas à votre époux dès son retour. Lui aussi va avoir besoin de toutes ses forces. Le chantier s'annonce difficile ! »

Arthenia rougit quelque peu. Décidément, elle parlait beaucoup trop. La frêle créature alitée n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on ajoute à ses angoisses. Elle tenta de détourner la conversation, tout en quittant la chambre.

« Un jour, il faudra me raconter comment vous vous êtes trouvés tout les deux ! » fit-elle gaiement en refermant doucement la porte, gardant un air malicieux qu'elle n'eut pas à forcer.

Mu fixa le battant de bois d'un air incrédule, songeant avec horreur qu'il allait falloir inventer une histoire crédible afin de ne pas se trahir face aux questions que l'on risquait de leur poser. Se recroquevillant davantage, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de se redresser. Arthenia avait au moins raison sur un point, il lui fallait reprendre des forces ! S'asseyant à la table sur laquelle son aînée avait posé le plateau, il considéra les mets présentés avec un vague dégoût avant de chipoter sans grand enthousiasme dans son assiette, son appétit vite rassasié.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure lorsque Matteo regagna la chambre, poussiéreux, fatigué, mais heureux d'avoir dépensé son énergie à une autre occupation que la fuite. Son nouveau « patron » semblait satisfait de lui et le chantier progressait de manière satisfaisante. Peut être même que le retard accumulé serait rattrapé ! Il trouva Mu assoupi, un plateau repas près de lui, encore un peu trop garni à son goût. Mais déjà, l'état de son compagnon semblait meilleur qu'au matin. L'Italien esquissa un demi-sourire avant d'ôter sa tunique sale et encore humide de transpiration, révélant un torse puisant portant les stigmates de ses nombreux combats. Profitant du sommeil de l'Atlante, le Cancer se déshabilla totalement afin de faire sa toilette en silence, ce qui s'avérait plus qu'utile.

Lentement, les paupières du Tibétain frémirent comme ce dernier les entrouvrait, son regard parcourant la pièce sans la reconnaître vraiment avant de se poser sur la forme nue du Cancer.

« Matteo ? » fit doucement le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

Il se sentait engourdi, gardant difficilement ses yeux ouverts. Un instant, il se crut revenu dans le rêve qui le hantait depuis le début de… sa grossesse. Il faisait froid et il avait mal d'une douleur sourde qui semblait infiltrer chacun de ses membres, insidieusement, l'empêchant de bouger comme il l'aurait voulu.

A son nom, l'Italien se tourna vers le lit, fixant la frêle silhouette qu'il croyait endormie, souriant encore d'une journée dépensée à construire, chose totalement nouvelle pour lui.

« Mu ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller » murmura-t-il, s'approchant du lit dans le plus simple appareil.

En un geste qui était presque devenu un réflexe, il avança la main vers le front de l'Atlante, tentant d'y déceler une température anormale, avant de se raviser. Mu était toujours désorienté au réveil.

Sa main suspendue dans les airs rejoignit un flanc robuste.

« Je voulais t'attendre mais je crois que je me suis endormi, » fit doucement son compagnon.

La nudité du Cancer ne le gênait pas vraiment, elle le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise mais sans l'affoler.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » ajouta-t-il, se rappelant la raison du retour tardif de son aîné.

L'Italien sourit franchement.

« Bien ! Plutôt bien. Je ne pensais pas que cela me plairait autant en fait. »

Ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction alors qu'il fixait son compagnon.

« Hum, j'espère qu'il me reste quelque chose de propre » ajouta-t-il dubitatif, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son maigre baluchon.

« Oh… tu demanderas à Arthenia, sinon » fit le Bélier d'une voix dangereusement calme. « Elle se fera un plaisir de nous rendre service. »

Matteo allait regretter de l'avoir livré à cette femme aux hormones maternelles débridées !

L'Italien interrompit sa recherche et fixa son compagnon mi-amusé, mi… rassuré. Si Mu commençait à se montrer ironique, boudeur voire revanchard, c'était plutôt bon signe ! La journée finissait beaucoup mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée. Mu se rétablissait doucement, ils avaient de la nourriture, un toit ou dormir et surtout, Matteo n'avait pas passé la journée à craindre le ciel et ses démons ailés. Son sourire devint malicieux et tout en enfilant des sous-vêtements propres, il se remémora leurs joutes verbales enfantines, avec une pointe de nostalgie. Le Cancer se planta nonchalamment au pied du lit, sans se départir de son sourire et demanda, candide.

« Je tombe de sommeil, tu me fais une petite place ? »

Il rattrapa à temps le « Chérie » taquin qui lui brûlait la langue. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas été correct…

Son compagnon lui jeta un regard torve avant de se pousser, grimaçant comme son ventre d'une rondeur presque obscène le tirait, le rendant maladroit.

« Comme tu veux » fit-il maussade, évitant le regard de son aîné.

Cette chose en lui l'avait rendu difforme et aussi gracieux qu'un éléphant de mer sur une plage de galets. Mu n'avait jamais été narcissique ou orgueilleux, mais il tirait une fierté – dont il n'avait jusque là pas connu l'existence – de sa souplesse et de la pliabilité de son corps mince. Se retrouver aussi pataud dans un monde étranger le rendant anxieux. Et comme en réponse à son désarroi, un éclair de douleur traversa son ventre distendu, le faisant tressaillir.

Une main brune se posa sur l'abdomen douloureux, tandis qu'une autre attirait doucement l'Atlante contre une épaule robuste. Alors que l'Italien massait délicatement les muscles endoloris, il encourageât son compagnon à respirer profondément, ses lèvres frôlant sa tempe pâle au hasard de ses mots. Ce geste, Matteo ne se l'était permis qu'une seule fois, dans la grotte, alors que Mu refusait cette comédie. Il y avait renoncé depuis, mais à cet instant, il semblait au Cancer qu'il en avait autant besoin que le Bélier. Un autre visage blême lui était revenu en mémoire, des pleurs, des suppliques, le fracas d'ailes démesurées frappant l'air, et ce cri de terreur que le vent étouffait peu à peu à mesure que les dragons s'éloignaient. Non, il ne les laisserait pas enlever l'Atlante comme ce jeune Bered. Jamais…

Son cadet se raidit avant de se détendre sous les doigts de son compagnon, se laissant aller à la chaleur que dégageaient ses bras robustes, la musique de ses mots sans queue ni tête, le berçant peu à peu. Il était trop fatigué, perdu, angoissé pour résister de toute façon.

Matteo s'apaisa également, la frêle silhouette de l'Atlante se détendait contre son épaule et les souvenirs douloureux s'éloignèrent aussi.

_« Mu… courage… J'ai besoin… de toi, »_ pensa-t-il.

Peu à peu, les pulsations désordonnées du fœtus se rythmèrent puis s'adoucirent enfin. Retrouvant d'anciens réflexes, Matteo enlaça plus étroitement son compagnon et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, entre les deux points de vie masqués par le bijou nuptial. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, quand le jeune Atlante en pleurs, affolé par de vilains cauchemars, venait chercher la protection du futur Cancer.

Le cadet des deux hommes se figea avant de se dégager violemment, se réfugiant au bord du lit, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le contact presque intime l'avait bouleversé à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Après Kédar, il n'avait plus envisagé que l'on puisse le toucher ne serait-ce qu'avec tendresse. Le dos tourné au Cancer, il frissonna un long moment de se lever et de se réfugier derrière la table.

« S'il te plait Matteo » souffla-t-il ses yeux trahissant sa détresse. « Ne joue pas avec moi… ne me fais pas croire… »

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bois grossier.

« Ce qui ne peut pas être possible. »

Les lèvres entrouvertes en une moue d'étonnement, l'Italien de redressa sur ses coudes. Que l'Atlante le repousse, c'était presque naturel au vu de leur situation, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas retenu. Que son comportement puisse être jugé menaçant ou non ne l'inquiétait plus. Tout autre chose occupait son esprit. Matteo s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas. Les paroles de Mu n'avaient aucun sens... ou au contraire, elles en avaient _trop_. Il devait s'en expliquer, maintenant !

« Que je ne te fasse pas croire en ce qui ne peut être possible ? Mu… qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas être possible ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? » fit Matteo, très sérieusement.

Le jeune homme passa les mains dans ses cheveux, ne répondant pas immédiatement. Que répliquer à l'Italien ?

« Je… je ne sais pas » finit-il par dire plutôt piteusement. « J'ai eu peur quand tu m'as embrassé, » admit-il avec hésitation.

Son ventre recommençait à le faire souffrir mais il ne lui accorda pas d'attention, il s'était accoutumé à la souffrance au cours des derniers mois.

« Tu… m'as surpris… » précisa-t-il ses jambes tremblant sous lui, comme l'épuisement le gagnait.

Matteo ne quittait pas l'Atlante des yeux, attendant anxieusement une réponse… qui ne vint pas, tout du moins, qui ne satisfaisant pas le Cancer.

« Pas de problème, je t'ai fait peur… je peux le comprendre… » admit-il. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai pu te faire croire en une chose impossible ! »

Le ton était monté d'un cran. Matteo soupira longuement en s'adossant à la tête de lit, puis se frotta les paupières avec le pouce et le majeur en un geste d'exaspération.

« Oh ! Puis après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'entête à essayer de te comprendre. Quoi que je fasse, Monsieur n'est jamais satisfait ! Je renonce ! Tu me fatigues à la fin ! »

L'Italien eut un étrange rictus qui déforma sa joue gauche et se rallongea vivement, malmenant les draps pour s'y enrouler. Il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et fixa le plafond. Son regard ne dévia pas pour se poser sur son compagnon, auquel il s'adressa sèchement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Mu, ça n'arrivera plus, » fit-il avant de rouler sur le côté et tourner le dos à l'Atlante en émoi. « Dorénavant, je resterai… à ma place. »

« Je… »

Mu s'interrompit, le souffle coupé par la douleur qui avait monté d'un cran, le pliant presque en deux. Maladroitement, il s'assit sur la chaise, fixant le large dos de son compagnon qui semblait bien décidé à l'ignorer désormais. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi le simple baiser du Cancer, somme toute innocent, l'avait ainsi affolé. Il n'osait pas mettre de mots sur les sentiments jusque là enfouis, qu'il avait cru oublié, mais qui s'étaient réveillés pendant ces quatre longs mois de voyage pendant lesquels l'Italien avait veillé sur lui comme s'il lui était précieux. Petit à petit, l'Atlante avait laissé les tendres émois de son enfance revenir à la surface, viciés par la présence de Kédar mais toujours là malgré ses peurs.

Un amour impossible, en somme.

Dans l'hypothèse où Mattéo, macho comme seul un Italien peut l'être, puisse partager ses sentiments, le dragon avait brisé dans l'œuf tout avenir possible entre eux. Comment le Cancer pourrait-il vouloir de lui, de ce corps abusé, rendu difforme par une grossesse contre-nature ? Et lui-même… pourrait-il supporter de se laisser approcher dans le but de…

Il frissonna enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. L'amour pour les humains passait par le sexe. Plus jamais, il ne se laisserait toucher par des mains lubriques, plus jamais ! Il ne le supporterait pas. D'autant plus qu'il allait mourir… Dans ce cas, comment même penser à une relation ? Comment pourrait-il se montrer cruel à ce point ?

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il très doucement avant de se lever.

Ramassant la dague que Mattéo avait laissé tomber près du lit, il la contempla un long moment, pensif, avant de la poser sur le coffre en bois, près de la tête de son compagnon avant de se détourner et de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, observant la nuit. L'envie de dormir était passée désormais, il se sentait à la fois vide et affolé. Il avait envie de hurler, de se révolter contre l'injustice de la situation.

Dans le silence de la pièce sombre, rompu seulement par la respiration du Cancer, il n'en fit rien, le regard fixé sur la ville endormie, le cœur serré par l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose dont il ne s'était jamais rendu compte la posséder vraiment. L'amitié de Mattéo.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

_Titre : Dragon doré_

_Auteurs : Kashiira et Kats_

_Genre : Angst, medieval fantastic, post Hades, NCS,_

_Couples : Dm/Mu_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Disclaimers : Malheureusement ces messieurs ne nous appartiennent pas… Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de jouer un peu avec vv_

**Dragon doré**

**VIII**

Matteo se leva avant le soleil, délaissant la frêle silhouette de son compagnon sans un regard pour lui. L'Italien avait passé une nuit blanche et de fait, était de très mauvaise humeur. L'obscurité avait nourri sa colère, comme le bois la braise. Une simple brise et l'incendie allait se déchaîner.

Le Cancer s'habilla avec des gestes brusques, marmonnant dans son patois natal un chapelet d'injures et sobriquets peu racontables, se fichant éperdument du bruit qu'il pouvait faire. Heureusement cette journée se passerait au dehors, à frapper le bois ou la pierre, déchargeant ainsi cette colère qui grondait au fond de lui et qui, à présent, le submergeait. S'il n'avait pas fait cette – maudite – promesse, Mu se serait retrouvé tout seul. Inutile de penser encore à l'Atlante, Matteo ne serait jamais pour lui qu'un outil, un paravent, dont il se débarrasserait une fois remis sur pied. Et puis, Percy l'attendait de bonne heure. Le Transalpin sortit au pas de course de la chambre, claquant la porte à dessein, signifiant au bel endormi – ou pas – que les évènements de la veille étaient loin d'être digérés et pardonnés. Dévalant à toute allure la volée de marches le séparant de la salle de restauration de l'auberge, absorbé par ses pensées sombres, il ne vit ni n'entendit l'individu qui montait les marches à sa rencontre.

Une rencontre fracassante s'il en fut ! Le Cancer se retrouva, à moitié sonné, assis sur une marche, au milieu d'un fouillis de vaisselles plus ou moins brisées et de linge de maison désormais souillé. Mais sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il posa le regard sur un – charmant – obstacle. La jeune servante grimaça sous l'impact avant de se tourner vers le malotru prête à le… Elle oublia aussitôt son intention première face aux yeux cobalt à l'expression dure et cynique, les traits bien dessinés, séduisants et surtout la solide charpente de son vis-à-vis.

« Désolée, messire, » minauda-t-elle. « Mais je ne vous avais pas vu venir… »

Cet homme était marié comme en témoignait le diadème qu'il portait sur le front mais qu'importe. Sa dame n'avait qu'à mieux garder ce qui était à elle.

Les sentiments de l'Italien étaient troubles, partagés entre l'envie dévorante d'agonir d'injures la servante – la prenant comme substitut à un Bélier absent dans tous les sens du terme – et celle, toute masculine et latine, de lui plaire. Hum… Conquérir de nouveaux territoires, pouvoir à la fois assouvir son besoin de reconnaissance et d'autres instincts qu'il croyait envolé depuis son arrivée dans ce monde… Un léger frisson de désir parcourut son dos. A l'évidence, ses pulsions d'homme n'étaient qu'en sommeil. Un contact physique avec cette jeune beauté, de toute évidence intéressée, lui laissait entrevoir des moments beaucoup plus agréables… si seulement l'occasion se présentait un jour ! Et qui sait, peut être, il pourrait de nouveau goûter aux plaisirs charnels, surtout s'il se mettait, dès à présent, à préparer la chose. Matteo se leva en silence, ne lâchant pas sa proie du regard et lui tendis une main 'secourable' pour l'aider à se relever.

« Les torts sont partagés damoiselle, » fit-il inclinant légèrement la tête en signe d'excuses. « Je ne vous avais pas vu venir non plus, » termina-t-il, un léger sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches.

La voluptueuse brune lui rendit son sourire, pressant ses doigts délicats dans ceux solides et calleux de l'Italien.

« Mais il n'y a pas de mal, messire, » sourit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour révéler la naissance d'une poitrine plus que généreuse.

« Lovélia ! » cingla soudain la voix d'Athenia. « Retourne en cuisine immédiatement. »

La brave dame s'approcha du Cancer un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.

« Ne faites pas attention, messire. Lovélia est ma nièce et est très gentille même si elle manque un peu de manières. Aborder de la sorte un homme marié ! A se demander ce que ma sœur a bien pu lui inculquer. »

Elle sourit gentiment à son vis-à-vis.

« Comment se porte votre jeune épouse ? Elle avait l'air si pâle et inquiète hier… »

Matteo crispa les mâchoires, blêmissant légèrement. Mu ? comment allait Mu ? Assez bien à présent pour le rejeter comme un malpropre ! Comme avant… Belle ironie après tous ces mois passés à jouer les anges gardiens.

« Mieux, je vous remercie, » éluda l'Italien, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa colère soudain revenue. « Veuillez m'excuser, je dois prendre congé, mon nouveau maître m'attends, » termina-t-il d'un ton un peu sec, inclinant cependant la tête pour saluer la quinquagénaire.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Lovelia attendait devant la porte des cuisines. Elle ne dit pas un mot se contentant de sourire et de lui adresser un regard explicite par-dessous ses cils sombres et soyeux avant de se glisser dans la pièce, rejoignant son oncle par alliance.

Lorsque la porte claqua dans son dos, Mu ne broncha pas, immobile, la main crispée sur son ventre proéminent. Matteo était réellement furieux. Le jeune homme était resté éveillé le reste de la nuit, trop tendu pour seulement songer s'assoupir. Il avait froid et se sentait terriblement seul. L'amitié et les attentions que lui avait prodigués son compagnon pendant leur fuite étaient ce qui l'avait aidé à continuer. A avancer dans ce cauchemar éveillé qu'il vivait depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde. Assis à la fenêtre, il observa l'Italien s'éloigner d'un pas décidé, réalisant l'ampleur du fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux. Combien de temps resta-t-il encore à cette place, il ne savait pas mais ce fut dans cette position qu'Athenia le trouva lorsqu'elle vint lui rendre visite. Cette dernière soupira d'aise avant de lancer un : « Mon enfant ! Je suis ravie de vous voir enfin debout ! C'est le signe que vous reprenez force ! »

Elle enchaîna sans laisser le soin à Mu de lui répondre.

« Pardonnez mon impudence, j'ai frappé à la porte, plusieurs fois, mais comme vous ne répondiez pas… Je me suis inquiétée et je me suis permise d'entrer ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir froissée ? » fit-elle, la mine contrite.

L'Atlante ne se retourna pas immédiatement, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne blanche. Cependant, lorsqu'il fit face à son hôtesse toute tension avait déserté ses traits délicats.

« Tout va bien, » assura-t-il doucement. « Je me sentais un peu mieux ce matin, » mentit-il avec une – fausse – candeur déconcertante. « Je vous remercie, Athenia. Vous avez fait énormément pour mon… époux et moi-même. »

Cette dernière rougit involontairement, repensant à l'attitude fort déplacée de sa nièce avec l'époux de la douce enfant qui se tenait devant elle.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, » gloussa maladroitement l'aubergiste. « Vous m'êtes très sympathique l'un et l'autre. Cela devient rare de voir un aussi beau couple, si uni, si assorti ! » continua-t-elle sur le même ton – s'enlisant un peu plus. « Votre époux a fait forte impression à mon beau-frère ! Il était si ennuyé avec ce chantier qui prenait du retard… C'est qu'il doit terminer rapidement ! Sinon, l'hiver va endommager encore plus le bâtiment ! Déjà que les pluies d'automne n'ont pas été en sa faveur… »

La brave Athenia avait sauté sur la première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour échapper à la vision de Lovélia minaudant après Matteo, ce dernier semblant plus réceptif qu'il ne devrait ! Une discussion avec sa sœur concernant l'éducation de son écervelée de nièce s'imposait !

« Ah… Oui. Mon époux est solide, » acquiesça Mu vaguement. « Il abat le travail de deux hommes ! » ajouta-t-il un peu au hasard.

Etait-ce ainsi qu'une jeune mariée devait parler de son mari ? Maudit soit le Cancer et ses idées ridicules !

« Je ne me sens pas très bien, » termina-t-il sans mentir tandis qu'une vague de faiblesse lui troublait la vue. « Je crois que je vais me coucher un instant… »

L'aubergiste lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Bien sûr mon enfant. Reposez-vous ! Je vous apporterai une collation tout à l'heure, » fit l'aînée, ayant déjà ouvert la porte de la chambre pour en sortir.

Mais Arthenia ne le fit pas immédiatement. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle jeta un dernier regard à l'Atlante, tentant de dissimuler cette froide inquiétude qui s'était soudain saisi de son être.

« Dame Mu… Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous alliez mieux, » termina-t-elle, disparaissant derrière l'embrasure dans un doux froissement d'étoffe.

L'Atlante réussit à grimacer un sourire plus ou moins convainquant avant de soupirer.

Dame Mu !

« _Que Matteo aille au diable !_ » pensa-t-il furieusement, les joues rougies et pas seulement de fièvre.

Avec lassitude, il se leva et s'allongea sur le lit, cherchant la chaleur que le Cancer avait laissée à son départ.

La journée de Matteo passa comme un rêve baroque. Le Cancer évoluait dans un brouillard de sentiments contradictoires, de phrases confuses ou se superposaient des images floues du Bélier, de Kédar, de la maison en chantier – des poutres et des pierres –, de cette dernière qui grondaient dangereusement sous ses coups trop marqués et de la jeune servante – qu'il imaginait lui offrant ses charmes dans la soupente attenant l'auberge.

Pas de réflexion posée, articulée, plutôt un tourbillon de sensations, d'images et de sons, enivrant l'Italien comme un jeune vin vermillon et fruité.

Sa colère contre le Bélier s'amplifiait, bourdonnant, ressurgissant lorsqu'il fallait jouer des muscles sur le chantier. Percy le rappela plusieurs fois à l'ordre, s'inquiétant de plus en plus de la brusquerie de Matteo.

« Ne vous agitez pas ainsi ! » lui disait-il. « Ou cette maison va s'effondrer comme un château de cartes ! » plaisantait le maître maçon, avant de le réprimander un peu plus fermement par la suite. « La restauration d'une aussi vieille bâtisse demande plus de modération jeune homme ! La force ne fait pas tout ! Et la colère est inutile…»

A ces mots, l'Italien sortit de sa transe, se sentant pris en faute. Matteo eut un bref accès de honte, puis s'appliqua à tenir compte des recommandations de son nouveau maître. Tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, il arriva à faire taire sa rage, du moins, le crût-il. La jeune Lovélia roda toute la journée autour du chantier, le cherchant du regard, mais elle disparut comme par enchantement à la nuit tombante, lorsque Percy décréta la journée finie.

Matteo chemina lentement vers l'auberge, fixant au loin la lumière qui filtrait de la mansarde ou Mu dormait sûrement. Comme s'il voulait repousser ce moment, le Cancer ralentit encore son allure dans les escaliers, jusqu'à se planter une bonne minute devant la porte de sa chambre. Il entra en silence, sans un regard vers le lit, se dirigeant vers la table de toilette ou l'attendait de l'eau, du linge et des vêtements propres. Sans doute une attention de la brave Athenia.

Matteo enleva sa tunique avec lassitude et commença sa toilette.

Mu s'était relevé dans l'après-midi et, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il avait guetté avec une angoisse grandissante le retour de son compagnon. Devant le mutisme de ce dernier, il se sentit découragé d'avance. L'Italien lui en voulait toujours… pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? » tenta-t-il presque timidement.

« Hum… hum… » sembla acquiescer le Cancer, sans lever le regard.

Matteo versa l'eau limpide dans la cuvette et s'aspergea le visage abondamment.

« Tu as mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » fit-il platement, sans aucune émotion – ni intérêt semblait-il – dans la voix.

« Le matin, oui… Et toi ? » demanda l'Atlante, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec le tissu de sa tunique.

L'Italien répondit par la négative.

« Hum… Je crois que je vais aller solliciter notre hôtesse… Je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais… » fit-il, continuant sa toilette, sans terminer sa phrase.

« Je me sens mieux… Je t'accompagne si tu veux ? » proposa le Bélier se montrant accommodant.

Matteo haussa les épaules, indifférent, puis s'essuya méthodiquement.

« Seulement si tu te sens de jouer cette comédie en public pendant un petit moment. » lâcha-t-il, laconiquement.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua l'Atlante plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'indifférence de l'Italien était blessante. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre.

« Je suis désolé, Matteo … Je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre toi comme ça… Tu fais tout ton possible pour nous sortir de cette situation pendant que je ne suis bon à rien avec cette chose là-dedans. »

Tout en indiquant son ventre gravide, il se força à ne pas afficher son dégoût même si ses lèvres ne purent s'empêcher de trembler de détresse.

« Si… Si c'est pour cette raison que tu m'en veux, j'en suis désolé. Mais je suis bien décidé à accomplir ma part. Je trouverai bien un moyen, » termina-t-il tendant la main en une offre de paix.

L'Italien renifla, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

_« Cesses de t'excuser Mu ! Réagis donc ! Ton rôle est simple : joues les épouses dociles et les mères comblées devant les autres ! Comme le ferait n'importe quelle créature enceinte et mariée, pas comme un homme traqué par ces monstres ! »_ voulait-il hurler, roulant sa serviette en boule serrée, sans douceur. _« Si déjà tu arrives à assumer cela, nous aurons – peut-être – une chance de survivre. »_

« Mu… en ce cas, prépares-toi. Il n'est sûrement pas convenable pour une… femme dans ta condition de se présenter ainsi en public, » fit Matteo, désignant la chevelure emmêlée de son compagnon et ses vêtements froissés par le repos.

Ce dernier tressaillit comme si le Cancer l'avait giflé avant de baisser la tête et de passer les doigts dans ses longs cheveux qu'il coiffa en une tresse serrée. Presque avec défi, il lissa ensuite ses quelques habits avant de se planter devant son vis-à-vis.

« Est-ce que ça convient à mon époux ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux étincelants d'une multitude de sentiments trop entremêlés pour être identifiés.

Matteo, qui, pendant ce temps, s'était vêtu proprement – non sans garder un œil sur le Bélier –, tendit le bras à son compagnon d'une manière automatique.

« Allons-y, » trancha le Cancer, son regard brillant vidé de toute expression déchiffrable, sa voix ayant baissé d'une octave.

« Très bien ! » répliqua son cadet en touchant la manche de l'Italien du bout des doigts.

La fièvre qui l'avait terrassé deux jours auparavant n'était pas tout à fait tombée mais il pouvait désormais se déplacer d'un pas relativement ferme. Cependant, au bout de quelques mètres seulement, l'impression de marcher depuis des heures l'envahit tandis que ses jambes tremblaient sous lui violemment. Les dents serrées, il descendit pourtant sans aide l'escalier, refusant de s'appuyer davantage sur le Cancer.

Ce dernier semblait l'ignorer, sa mâchoire seule manifestant un mécontentement latent, doublé d'une certaine inquiétude quand à leur prestation en public.

Arthenia vint à leur rencontre, s'affairant autour d'eux comme une mère poule au plus grand embarras du Tibétain et leur préparant rapidement une petite table, s'affolant de le voir déjà debout. La brave femme les laissa enfin, jetant un regard perplexe– où perçait peut-être un reproche muet – à un Matteo toujours aussi distant mais Mu était trop las pour en tenir compte. Fermant un instant les yeux, il baissa la tête, jouant à la perfection son rôle de femme soumise. Il y avait trop de monde autour de lui. Trop de regards braqués sur lui qui lui donnaient l'impression d'étouffer. Depuis le fiasco de leur premier séjour dans une ville, le Cancer avait à chaque fois joué les tampons entre la foule et lui… Mu serra les poings sur ses genoux combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux. Il ne fallait plus compter là-dessus, se dit-il amèrement. Jusqu'à présent, malgré les tensions qui avaient pu exister entre eux, ils avaient toujours pu s'amadouer mutuellement, chacun amenant l'autre à s'expliquer. Il se rendait comte à présent que Matteo avait joué un rôle essentiel pour lui.

Dieux que son amitié lui manquait !

Une jeune femme brune, au corsage savamment délacé de façon à laisser deviner ses formes généreuses, vint poser une corbeille de pain frais sur la table, se penchant pour murmurer quelques mots à l'Italien qui ne la repoussa pas, tous deux ignorant l'Atlante avec superbe, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là… comme si sa présence n'avait aucune sorte d'importance.

Matteo haussa un sourcil appréciateur et vainqueur à la fois, renouant volontiers avec les plaisirs de la séduction, souriant bouche fermée à la remarque taquine de Lovélia sur la tenue fort peu féminine de son épouse en titre.

_ndla : le pantalon de Mu s'entend !_

_«Lovélia… petite allumeuse… »_ songea-t-il alors qu'un mouvement d'épaule de la serveuse lui dévoilait bien plus que la bienséance ne l'exigeait.

Le regard du jeune homme s'attarda. Un peu trop.

_« Et bien pourvue par la nature qui plus est ! »_

Se rapprochant, le Cancer lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Quand à vous, votre féminité ne fait aucun doute, belle enfant… »

La bouche soudain sèche, Mu crispa ses mains sur ses cuisses, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair au travers du tissu. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais douté que son compagnon eut du succès auprès de la gent féminine mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'en sentirait aussi trahi !

Cette brûlure qui gonflait dans son torse, cette chaleur qui se répandait sur ses joues, cette boule dans sa gorge…

Etait-ce cela la jalousie ?

Il sursauta en se rendant compte que la jeune femme riait doucement à un compliment de l'Italien. Pire ! Elle se penchait sur le visage de ce dernier, prête à l'embrasser !

Un voile rouge passa devant les yeux de Mu qui sentit toutes les frustrations et les douleurs de ces derniers mois remonter brutalement à la surface. Le couteau était dans ses mains avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La fille cria de surprise tandis qu'il se plantait entre ses doigts et que l'Atlante, bouillonnant d'une rage froide, dardait ses yeux réduits à deux fentes violettes dans les siens.

« Ecoute-moi bien, fillette, » articula-t-il d'une voix cristalline de fureur contenue. « Si tu tiens à conserver la totalité de tes doigts, je te suggère vivement de te rabattre sur des proies toujours libres ! Je suis fatiguée, enceinte et, de surcroît, de mauvaise humeur, alors je ne me répèterai pas ! Compris ? »

Matteo réprima un hoquet de surprise. Il rêvait ou l'Atlante venait de _menacer_ la nièce d'Athenia… parce qu'ils discutaient ensemble ? _Menacer une femme !_ Pour si peu ? La servante avait pris ses aises, certes, et lui… avait complètement oublié Mu l'espace d'un instant. Mais tout de même ! Le Bélier voulait leur mort ou bien ? Un coup de pied dans le tibia du Cancer aurait suffit, pas la peine de rameuter toute l'auberge avec un air de petite chatte ébouriffée ! Quelle tirade ! Cela en était à se demander si le Bélier ne lui faisait pas une crise de jalousie avec son regard meurtrier. Evidemment, cela faisait des mois que Matteo jouait les chiens de garde, que Mu ne soit plus le centre de son univers contrariait incontestablement le Tibétain. L'Italien pouvait bien s'accorder un instant de détente. Il n'était pas non plus stupide – et suicidaire – au point de flirter ouvertement avec la servante en public. Quelle mouche piquait donc l'Atlante pour qu'il prenne soudain ce rôle si sérieusement ? Etait-ce sa façon de lui manifester son exaspération, l'empêchant d'obtenir une « distraction » qu'il jugeait, ma foi, bien méritée après tous ces mois de traque ? Il n'y avait rien de bien méchant après tout.

La serveuse couina quelques excuses et se fendit de quelques courbettes empressées avant de filer sans demander son reste, tandis que l'Atlante reprenait son souffle, la tête en feu et le reste du corps dans le même état, vidé par son éclat.

« _Eh beh ! Pour une fille du nord, elle a un sacré tempérament, celle-là !_ » s'exclama soudain une voix admirative.

Surpris, Mu se retourna. Un homme assis à quelques tables de là le regardait d'un air appréciateur.

« _Et jolie avec ça ! Dommage que je ne l'ai pas rencontrée avant que son fermier ne l'engrosse, j'aurais bien été de nature à m'offrir son corps et le reste ! Regardez-moi ces yeux ! Et ce visage ! Dommage qu'elle s'habille à la garçonne, elle serait bien plus belle avec une robe…_ »

Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant de le fixer rêveusement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que l'Atlante se rendit compte que depuis des mois, il avait gardé inconsciemment ses barrières psychiques étroitement relevées de peur que Kédar ne tente de le retrouver par ce moyen et que le brouhaha qu'il entendait en bruit de fond était tout simplement les pensées confuses des clients de l'auberge. Sentant une vague de fureur toute latine menacer de le submerger, il se barricada à nouveau précipitamment avant de revenir à Matteo.

« Désolé, » murmura-t-il en se rasseyant.

Dans la salle, plusieurs chopes s'étaient renversées simultanément et la moitié des bougies l'éclairant s'étaient éteintes d'elles-mêmes. Son éclat était responsable de ce phénomène, réalisa-t-il embarrassé sans oser regarder son compagnon. Heureusement, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de l'étrangeté de la situation…

… Sauf Matteo qui, cramoisi jusqu'aux oreilles, ne se souvenait que trop bien des 'particularités' de son compagnon.

« Désolé ? Non mais t'es dingue Mu ! » cracha-t-il les mâchoires serrées à se briser les dents.

Puis le grondement s'amplifia, les mots, articulés librement, incisifs, amers.

« Passe encore que la demoiselle ne soit pas à ton goût, mais tu penses sérieusement que c'était le moment d'exécuter tes tours de cirque ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as à fixer cet abruti congénital derrière toi ? »

L'Italien ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un regard peu amène, plongeant ledit abruti dans la profonde contemplation de son assiette de potage presque vide. L'Atlante vit rouge. Plaquant les mains sur la table, il se pencha jusqu'à presque se retrouver nez contre nez avec son compagnon.

« Mes tours de cirques, hein ? » siffla-t-il d'un ton trop bas pour être entendu des autres tables, trompeusement calme, sa beauté éthérée transcendée par la rage glacée qui brûlait en lui. « Ca te va bien de critiquer, Matteo ! Tu me traites comme un chien depuis hier, sans même un mot d'explications ! Tu me reproches de ne pas jouer mon rôle d''épouse', de n'être jamais content ! Et toi ? Tu dragues à tout va ! Cette fille était sur le point de t'embrasser et ça n'avait pas l'air de trop te tracasser ! L'idée de jouer aux jeunes époux, ravis d'être mariés ne venait pas de moi ! C'est toi qui voulais me passer le serre-tête ! Alors, joue ton rôle, toi aussi ! »

Un peu essoufflé, Mu se recula légèrement, semblant un instant sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant de secouer la tête d'un air dégoûté et de planter là son compagnon. Porté par l'adrénaline, il réussit à gravir d'une traite les escaliers avant de devoir s'appuyer contre le mur, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

« Va au diable, Matteo ! » souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu étranglée tandis que des pas résonnaient à sa suite.

La goulée d'air resta bloquée dans la gorge du Cancer, refusant de descendre dans ses poumons. La salle de l'auberge s'effaça devant ses yeux dans une myriade de nuées blanches. Le seul point coloré resta la silhouette de Mu, disparaissant au coin de son œil. Un simple coup de hanche suffit à renverser la table sous le regard médusé de l'assemblée. D'un pas rapide, Matteo se dirigea vers la chambre, ses yeux dardant d'éclairs d'une rage prête à se répandre sur le premier obstacle. Personne ne s'y trompa, il trouva un chemin étrangement libéré de tout individu et monta la volée de marches au pas de course. Un pilier de l'auberge accoudé au comptoir secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance, avant d'avaler sa chopine.

« Pauvre fillette, son paysan ne va pas la rater ! »

Plus loin, un camarade de beuverie renchérît de plus belle.

« Il ne faudrait pas qu'il la tue, la beauté, ces gars ont la main lourde. Il faut avouer que c'est du suicide de tenir tête comme ça… devant tout ce monde. »

« Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait aller voir ? » hasarda un troisième.

Le silence qui s'installa ne vit apparaître aucun volontaire. Athenia se planta au pied des escaliers, très inquiète. Malmenant son tablier entre ses doigts, elle hésitait à s'interposer. Messire Matteo était si prévenant d'habitude, il serait incapable de…

La porte de la chambre claqua violement sur ses gonds sous l'impulsion du Cancer. Il fit trois pas dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur sa cible, avant de vomir sa rancœur.

« C'est quoi cette crise là ? » commença-t-il, « Je te traite comme un chien, hein ? Des mois que je te supporte sans moufter ! Sans moi, ton cadavre pourrirait dans un caniveau ! Ça m'apprendra tiens ! » maugréa-t-il pour lui-même. « Je t'ai trouvé un toit et de la nourriture, que je paie en travaillant. Dans un endroit tranquille ! Sans dragon, pour que tu puisses te reposer en paix ! Mais manifestement, ce n'est pas encore assez ! Oyez, oyez braves gens ! Mu, oui, tu n'es jamais content ! Alors qui est le chien dans l'histoire ? Toi ou moi ?»

L'Italien allait et venait de plus en plus vite dans la chambre, ses yeux bleus bordés de rouges plantés dans ceux de Mu, secouant la tête avec vigueur. Et soudain il explosa.

« Quand au reste, c'est du délire ! Je drague ? Je drague ?! Si tu me connaissais mieux que ça tu le saurais ! Si réellement je voulais la draguer comme tu le dis, je ne serais pas descendu à l'auberge avec un ersatz de femelle à mon bras ! À l'heure qu'il est, je serais dans sa chambre et pas dans la tienne ! Et tu l'entendrais de loin la petite, crois-moi ! » vociféra Matteo, la colère le rendant encore plus arrogant qu'il ne l'était habituellement. « Mais là où ça atteints des sommets, c'est quand tu as – soit disant – vu que cette gamine allait m'embrasser ! J'applaudis ! ».

Matteo frappa des mains violement, battant une mesure monocorde qui brisa le relatif silence de la chambre, ne laissant augurer rien de bon.

« Ton imagination est galopante ! Autant que ta mauvaise foi ma parole ! Et quand bien même, si, par hasard, j'avais envie de cette fille, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! »

Sur le point de s'excuser, Mu pâlit en entendant la tirade de son compagnon.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, Matteo ! » cria-t-il en se plantant devant son compagnon, les poings plantés sur les hanches. « Tu m'as encouragé à survivre ! » lui reprocha-t-il furieusement. « Encore et encore ! A chaque fois que j'étais tenté d'abandonner, tu étais là pour me soutenir ! »

Il s'interrompit un instant, cherchant à la fois son souffle et les mots qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge contractée.

« A chaque fois que j'accueillais la mort, tu t'es interposé et j'ai cru que… J'ai cru que tu… tenais à moi, » souffla-t-il enfin.

Il faillit se taire à cet instant là, laisser sa colère se tarir. Peut-être que la situation se serait alors calmée d'elle-même, peut-être auraient-ils alors retrouvé la confiance et cette complicité qui les avait unis jusqu'alors. Mais l'Italien renifla d'un air sarcastique ou bien un éclair que l'Atlante interpréta comme ironique traversa les yeux couleur cobalt et Mu recula blessé, ses sentiments trop à vif pour qu'il puisse les maîtriser davantage. Tout ce qui lui importa à cet instant fut de faire mal à son vis-à-vis tout comme ce dernier le faisait souffrir.

« Mais bien sûr, je me suis trompé, Masque de Mort, » cracha-t-il, méprisant, son visage aux traits délicats, un masque blanc à la fois inexpressif et haineux. « Tu es comme _lui_. Ce que tu veux, tu le prends… Si tu désires une jolie femme, il suffira de la cueillir et tant mieux si elle est consentante. Ce sera moins fatiguant pour toi. »

_Lui…_

S'étant libéré en parole, la colère du Cancer baissa en intensité… jusqu'à ce que Mu évoque ce _lui_. Dans le fond, Matteo espérait avoir mal entendu, mal compris, mais son cerveau confirma et restitua fidèlement l'écoeurant tableau que peignait Mu. Cet hypocrite et sale profiteur de Mu, soit disant chevalier du Bélier !

La nuque du Masque de Mort craqua sombrement lorsque celui-ci pencha le visage. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que deux lacs bleus sombre sur son visage, ne reflétant plus rien de la personnalité du bienveillant Matteo. L'homme qui se tenait là, c'était bien Masque de Mort, Mu ne s'était pas trompé d'interlocuteur. Il avait juste négligé qu'un carnassier retrouvant sa liberté n'oubliait jamais le goût du sang. L'air brûlait ses poumons. L'adrénaline se ruait dans ses veines. La sueur perlait à ses tempes. Comme lors d'un combat…

Sortant du puits des morts, une voix d'outre tombe interpella l'Atlante.

« _Répète…_ »

Ce dernier n'avait rien perdu de la métamorphose qui s'était opérée chez son compagnon mais loin de reculer, de s'excuser, un petit sourire suffisant étira ses lèvres pâles tandis que des éclairs de douleurs partant de son ventre en réaction à son agitation menaçaient de l'aveugler.

« Tu as parfaitement entendu, Masque de Mort ! » articula-t-il lentement comme s'il parlait à un attardé mental.

C'était du suicide mais il n'avait jamais reculé devant cet homme pas même lorsque devant son temple un combat à mort s'était déroulé. Il avait aimé Matteo mais celui qui lui faisait face depuis la veille ne ressemblait plus à son ami. Les paroles blessantes que le Bélier venait de proférer, il les réservait à un ennemi qui n'avait pas hésité lui-même à frapper là où le bât blessait. Il se contentait de rendre coup pour coup et si l'Italien le tuait dans sa fureur… Eh bien au moins aurait-il une raison de le remercier.

C'était le signal qu'attendait la furie Italienne… mais pas pour le combat que s'imaginait Mu. Un violent coup de poing cueilli l'Atlante au menton, le projetant au sol, tandis qu'un infâme gargouillis de satisfaction naissait dans la gorge du Cancer.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je vais te montrer, _mon cher Mu du Bélier_, que je peux être encore _meilleur_ que lui ! » ricana-t-il de plus belle.

A ces mots, l'Italien sauta sur sa proie, à califourchon sur le bassin du Tibétain, pesant sciemment sur le ventre proéminant. Il se saisit vivement des poignets de l'Atlante et les maintint au dessus de sa tête d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'affairait dans les plis de l'habit de Mu.

« Dans quelques instants _ma belle_, tu vas pouvoir comparer et tu verras que je suis bien supérieur à_ Kédar !_ Sur tous les points ! »

L'Italien riait, riait dans sa démence, ses yeux roulants dans ses orbites, les rendant totalement blanches par instants.

L'espace d'un instant, le Tibétain se retrouva à nouveau projeté dans la tanière du dragon, impuissant tandis que des mains honnies le manipulaient à la manière d'une poupée.

« Non ! » cria-t-il en tentant de repousser son assaillant, canalisant sa colère et sa haine contre l'Italien qu'il faillit bien déloger de sa position supérieure avant qu'un éclair de douleur ne le traverse de part en part, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

Et puis, la terreur et l'horreur dans lesquelles il naviguait depuis des mois reprirent le dessus et il s'effondra, sanglotant silencieusement sous son agresseur, la tête tournée sur le côté pour ne pas voir le regard méprisant de ce dernier.

« S'il te plait, arrête, » murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte tandis que des larmes venaient tremper ses longs cheveux couleur parme, souillant son beau visage aux traits épuisés. « S'il te plait... »

« S'il te plait… arrête ! » imita cyniquement le Cancer, prenant une voix idiote et geignarde. « Matteo se serait peut-être arrêté, mais moi, je suis Masque de Mort ! Tu n'as pas déjà oublié ? » gronda-t-il de plus belle.

Les supplications du Bélier l'insupportaient, autant que ses larmes et l'Italien trouva une parade inédite et cruelle. Il redressa brusquement le visage de Mu de sa main libre, l'obligeant à lui faire face, et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, malmenant longuement l'Atlante qui tentait faiblement de lui échapper. Puis le Cancer se redressa, léchant ses lèvres avant de cracher sur le coté, trouvant le sel des larmes de sa victime écœurant.

« Ca n'est même pas amusant ! » sembla se plaindre le maître du quatrième temple.

Il renifla, entre dépit et défi.

« Il fut un temps où tu te serais arraché la langue plutôt que de me supplier. Finalement, tu n'es plus rien… »

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Athenia déboula dans la chambre, le souffle court, ses yeux s'arrondissant d'effroi en découvrant ce spectacle.

« Seigneur ! Messire Matteo ! Dame Mu ! »

Puis elle s'adressa à l'Italien seul, les yeux brillant de larmes, tentant de le raisonner.

« Messire, ayez pitié ! Votre épouse a besoin de vous voyons ! C'est votre enfant qui en paiera le prix si vous continuez à vous comporter de la sorte ! »

Ce couple qui semblait si uni quelques jours auparavant ne pouvait se déchirer ainsi à présent ! Cet homme, si protecteur, devait vite revenir à la raison, pour sa famille !

« Mon enfant !?! » s'étrangla le latin, relâchant Mu pour se diriger vers la brave aubergiste, qui recula instinctivement devant la silhouette massive qui la dominait.

Le Cancer se ravisa devant le teint blême de la quinquagénaire, serrant les dents et les poings. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de faire ravaler ces paroles à cette femme. Que _lui_ soit le géniteur de cette monstruosité ! Quelle infamie ! Masque de Mort décida cependant de l'ignorer et se retourna sur Mu, encore étendu au sol.

« Tu t'en sors à bon compte, remercie donc Dame Athenia. Et… au fait… Ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider Mu, pour quoi que ce soit. Même pas pour mourir ! »

Un odieux sourire ponctua la phrase, le Cancer ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme, mais seulement en apparence.

« Allez au Diable toi et ton bâtard ! Tu n'as qu'à t'adresser à son père si tu veux de l'aide... Il sera _ravi_ de te retrouver. »

Comme pour parachever son œuvre destructrice, l'Italien arracha son diadème nuptial, le jeta dédaigneusement au visage de Mu et, avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, Masque de Mort sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte avec violence.

L'Atlante, qui avait roulé sur le côté, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras pour se relever, se figea, glacé jusqu'à la moelle par les paroles du Cancer. Ainsi, il avait vraiment tout perdu, réalisa-t-il soudain tandis que le serre-tête de son éphémère époux atterrissait devant lui et que le son du bois contre l'entrée de la chambre résonnait comme un glas. Une ombre tomba soudain sur lui et il se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. L'aubergiste, inquiète, se penchait sur lui, la main tendue.

« Mon enfant... »

« Ne me touchez pas! »

Elle sursauta au ton âpre de sa voix mais ne fit plus mine de vouloir le saisir.

« Je vous en prie, Arthenia... Je voudrais rester seule, » réussit à articuler le Bélier sans rencontrer son regard. « S'il vous plait, » ajouta-t-il comme elle ne faisait pas mine de partir.

Enfin, la brave femme, comprenant que le Tibétain ne se laisserait pas approcher, se redressa et fit mine de sortir, se retournant vers lui à chaque pas.

« Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... » finit-elle par dire. « Ou si vous sentez que ça ne va pas pour vous ou le bébé. Appelez, je viendrai de suite. »

Mu ne répondit pas, se contentant de se relever lourdement, et, vacillant dangereusement sur ses pieds, il verrouilla la porte derrière la femme. S'y accrochant comme un noyé à sa planche, il écouta les pas de l'aubergiste décroitre dans le couloir avant de se laisser glisser à terre où il se recroquevilla sur lui même. La pièce lui paraissait à présent démesurément grande à présent que Matteo était parti. Désespérément vide. Un spasme de douleur l'agita soudain et il crispa les mains sur la cause de ce désastre.

« Si tu savais comme je te maudis, » fit-il les dents serrées. « Toi et ton père! Si vous saviez comme je vous maudis! »

Il se plia en deux à la recherche de son souffle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Et toi Matteo ! Toi ! Va au diable ! » cria-t-il à l'intention de la chambre déserte, sanglotant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il martela longtemps le sol de ses poings serrés, jusqu'à ce que du sang couvre le plancher avant de se trainer vers le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber, vidé de toute force.

« Va au diable! » répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

A présent, il avait vraiment tout perdu. Matteo avait été supplanté par le Masque de Mort par sa propre faute et, il le savait au fond de lui, il ne reviendrait plus. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Si par miracle, le jeune homme qu'il avait appris à aimer refaisait un jour surface, ce ne serait pas pour lui revenir. Il avait tout détruit en perdant son calme, avec ces stupides phrases si cruelles. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ces horreurs ? Il ne les pensait pas, même sur le moment, il avait juste voulu lui faire mal, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et tout avait dérapé.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, tandis que des larmes se remettaient à couler le long de se joues trop pâles.

Pressant ses poings meurtris contre ses lèvres gonflées, il tenta d'étouffer les sanglots douloureux qui le secouaient à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé... Reviens... » supplia-t-il en vain le vide.

Masque de mort avait au moins raison sur un point. Il n'était plus rien, pas même l'ombre du chevalier qu'il avait un jour été. Et tandis que la bougie posée sur la table s'éteignait, il resta longtemps dans cette position, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer les ténèbres.

A chercher ce qui ne s'y trouvait pas.

A suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

_Titre__ : Dragon doré_

_Auteurs__ : Kashiira et Kats_

_Genre__ : Angst, medieval fantastic, post Hades, NCS, Darkattitude, …_

_Couples__ : Dm/Mu_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Disclaimers__ : Malheureusement ces messieurs ne nous appartiennent pas… Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de jouer un peu avec vv_

**Dragon doré**

**IX**

Une fois sur le palier de l'étage, le Cancer se trouva désorienté et tituba, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol. Malgré lui, l'air s'engouffrait en goulées rapides dans sa poitrine, grisantes, capiteuses. L'Italien haletait, de fines perles translucides naissant à son front, dans un état d'enivrement indescriptible. Ivre de colère. Ivre de fureur. Ivre… de liberté.

Et il aimait cela !

Masque de Mort se sentait affranchi, libéré, comme jamais auparavant, alors qu'il avait passé des mois dans un espace étriqué et sombre, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son propre tombeau. A la manière d'un noyé fendant les eaux noires, retrouvant enfin la surface, tout aussi ténébreuse, mais tellement grisante, il regardait ce monde d'un œil neuf, une excitation croissante parcourant son être, tout comme l'envie folle de déployer ses ailes noires nouvellement réapparues. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Deux ou trois idées lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit et il prit la direction des marches. Puis s'arrêta, surpris. Quelques taches foncées sur son pantalon en bas de la cuisse, captèrent son regard de fauve halluciné, alors qu'il était certain de leur absence quelques minutes plus tôt. Une brûlure diffuse attira son attention et il s'inspecta machinalement. Sa chemise était déchirée et souillée… de sang. Le sien ! Quatre griffures barraient ses pectoraux, du haut vers le bas, en oblique.

Mu…

Finalement l'Atlante s'était défendu. Un sourire désagréable élargit sa bouchetandis que le Latin recueillait quelques gouttes rubis du bout des doigts qu'il suçota, manifestement de plus en plus satisfait. Vraiment, c'était un grand jour ! Qui se devait d'être fêté, comme il se devait ! L'Italien dévala presque joyeusement les marches, revêtant un peu plus son masque de folie à chaque degré, ayant déjà repéré une nouvelle proie à tourmenter. Une silhouette aux formes généreuses marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis tenta de s'écarter du chemin de la parodie d'être humain qui fondait sur elle. Peine perdue, une main solide l'agrippa par le coude et l'attira dans une pièce voisine, la plaquant littéralement entre le mur et un corps semblant fait de granit. Un couinement de surprise et de douleur s'étrangla dans la gorge de Lovélia, déjà hors d'haleine, alors que deux orbes cobalt la paralysaient sur place. Il n'y avait nul besoin de la maintenir. Deux mains reposaient avec une feinte nonchalance de chaque côté du visage de la servante. Ces dernières s'affaissèrent de quelques centimètres et Masque de Mort resserra son étau, hanche contre hanche, électrisant sa prisonnière de sensations contradictoires. Peur et désir, qui coulaient dans ses veines, irradiant son ventre coupable de jeune femme. Ce corps, trop près du sien, rayonnait d'une aura terrifiante, embrasant sa peau malgré l'étoffe des vêtements, dérisoire protection devant la force brute. Un souffle brûlant tomba sur ses épaules. Hypnotisée, elle ne pouvait que garder les yeux levés vers cet homme qu'elle pensait pouvoir manipuler comme ceux de son village. Comme elle s'était fourvoyée !

Oh bien sur, dès le premier instant, elle avait apprécié ce corps athlétique, délié et musclé à la fois, autant que ce visage aux traits virils, rehaussés d'un regard bleu comme un ciel d'orage en été. Un charme indéniable, exotique en son pays, qu'elle voulait faire sien, par envie et caprice. Mais l'adolescente croyait encore s'adresser à l'un de ces jeunes puceaux sans cervelle, faciles à détourner de leur quotidien avec un sourire ingénu. Commodes à manipuler, à faire languir, pour au final ne donner que de faux espoirs ou au mieux quelques baisers. Un jeu cruel auquel elle s'adonnait sans vergogne, faisant enrager sa mère, sa tante et ses amies beaucoup plus prudes. Un jeu qui jusque là, était resté sans conséquences. Elle crut bien défaillir lorsque des lèvres s'ancrèrent à plusieurs reprises dans son cou, laissant de brûlantes traces humides. Son bourreau remonta avec une lenteur diabolique vers sa bouche, qu'il frôlât, avant de marquer au fer rouge le triangle de peau entre la nuque et l'oreille de la jeune fille, lui arrachant gémissements et soupirs.

Le maître du jeu c'était lui, personne d'autre !

La servante se débattit faiblement, refusant de glisser trop vite sur la pente où voulait l'entraîner l'Italien, qui grogna de mécontentement.

« Messire… » gémit-elle, feignant de craindre pour son honneur.

_Non ! S'il te plait, arrête … s'il te plait... _

_« Sois maudit, Bélier infernal !_ »

Un poing massif heurta violemment le mur, faisant sursauter la servante.

« Lovélia… », gronda le spectre de Matteo, « Ecoute-moi bien ma belle. Tu vas descendre à la cave de ton oncle et me ramener son alcool le plus fort et le plus cher… Compris ? »

La brunette le fixa, indécise, ne sachant si elle devait partir ou non.

« Maintenant ! »

Un nouveau cri de stupeur secoua la donzelle, alors que Matteo lui claquait le postérieur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire pouliche. Celle-ci ne demanda pas son reste et trottina maladroitement dans la direction imposée par l'Italien, s'emmêlant dans ses jupons. Le Cancer s'amusait, riant de la gaucherie de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il suscitait en elle était un véritable nectar, nourrissant sa déraison. Mais l'image de l'Atlante, trop présente, gâchait son plaisir. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux vers la chambre et se rembrunit, imaginant la scène : Mu s'épanchant dans les bras de l'aubergiste, sur la brutalité de son époux et son infidélité notoire. Matteo était certain que le Tibétain tiendrait sa langue pour le reste. Il avait bien trop peur du grand Dragon. Et, désormais, il devrait s'en préserver seul.

_Allez au Diable toi et ton bâtard !_

Très vite, la servante réapparut, une petite bonbonne de grès à la main. Elle déglutit, apercevant le Latin, manifestement encore plus contrarié que lorsque elle l'avait laissé. Il avait la beauté du Dragon Noir, celle de ces démons qui vous possèdent, vous prennent jusqu'à l'âme et vous laissent pour morte ensuite. Mais justement, cette beauté maudite l'attirait comme un aimant, autant que le caractère impétueux de cet homme décidément bien mystérieux et changeant. De nouveau, cette sensation capiteuse l'envahit, embrasant jusqu'à son intimité. Lovélia ne pouvait plus dire ou s'arrêtait sa peur et ou commençait son désir d'être dans les bras du Cancer.

_« Idiote, »_ pensa-t-elle, songeant à l'épouse qui repoussait un tel charisme, ne se doutant pas que la plus idiote des deux se trouvait face à l'Italien.

La brune s'avança respectueusement, baissant les yeux en signe d'obédience, et tendit son offrande en tremblotant. Un rire sonore l'accueillit tandis qu'une main indécente se saisissait de sa croupe, la plaquant de nouveau contre le pelvis du Cancer. La fiole d'alcool roula au sol sans se briser. En un instant, la servante se retrouva poitrine offerte, des mains de bronze en malmenant le galbe, ou s'attardant sur un téton déjà ferme, des lèvres agiles dansant dans son cou.

« Mon Dieu ! » couina-t-elle, affolée par ses sens.

_Tu es comme lui. Ce que tu veux, tu le prends… Si tu désires une jolie femme, il suffira de la cueillir et tant mieux si elle est consentante. Ce sera moins fatiguant pour toi._

« Dieu n'a rien à voir avec ceci ! » ricana l'Italien, abandonnant aussi brusquement sa partenaire qu'il l'avait sollicitée. « Tu es vierge n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Lovélia, rougissant violemment en s'écartant instantanément.

Elle rajusta son corsage précipitamment, vexée pour le compte. La brunette assurait à ses amies qu'elle ne l'était plus depuis fort longtemps, par bravade. Mais effectivement, elle l'était, jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche fillette ! » fit l'incube, goujat en diable, ramassant l'alcool, le calant sur son épaule. « Si tu ne veux plus l'être à l'aube, rejoins-moi sur le chantier de la Grand-Place. »

Sans autre forme de procès, l'Italien quitta la pièce, laissant la servante à ses doutes et au froid, la privant de la chaleur de son propre corps. Un froid qui la pénétra jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle-même, prise entre honte et un autre sentiment qu'elle ne sut pas nommer.

Matteo pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'auberge qui se fit brusquement silencieuse. En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, il ne rencontra que des visages gênés, plongeant immédiatement le nez dans leur chopine. Seul Arthus blêmit, constatant l'absence du diadème nuptial et les griffures que le Cancer arborait comme une décoration. Comment se portait la future mère ? Pourvu que…

« Elle va bien, messire Arthus, » hacha-t-il devant la muette interrogation. « Votre épouse lui tient compagnie, enfin je crois. »

L'aubergiste ne répondit pas, son œil s'attardant sur la bonbonne, à moitié rassuré seulement, sentant la rage du Cancer s'amplifier.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça non plus, » fit-il, fouillant sa poche et jetant une volée de pièces sur le comptoir avec mépris. « Votre nièce m'a servi, très gentiment d'ailleurs... »

Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur son visage, alors que quelques rires gras ponctuaient sa phrase. Manifestement, la réputation de Lovélia n'était plus à faire, même parmi les fidèles clients de l'auberge. Le rire de l'Italien se mêla un instant aux autres, avant de les dévisager tour à tour, ces bouseux avinés, bavant sur les formes de la jeune fille, comme ils bavaient un instant avant sur Mu…

_J'ai eu peur quand tu m'as embrassé._

Les rires s'éteignirent, un à un, pour laisser place à un lâche silence. Personne n'osait lui tenir tête, c'en était frustrant. Cependant, un regard s'ancra dans son dos défiant son autorité. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver l'apprenti maçon qu'il avait fait déguerpir l'avant-veille. Le rouquin se trouvait flanqué de deux autres garçons du même âge. Ainsi, il lui fallait de la compagnie pour se sentir assez fort pour le défier. Soit.

Oh vraiment, quelle bonne soirée !

_S'il te plait Matteo. Ne joue pas avec moi… ne me fais pas croire… Ce qui ne peut pas être possible._

L'Italien se lécha les babines d'anticipation, planta son regard dans celui du rouquin qui perdit quelque peu de sa superbe. Rajustant le poids de la bonbonne, il prit la direction de la sortie, ayant déjà en tête dans quelle venelle il attendrait les trois sbires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matteo ressortit de la ruelle, laissant derrière lui trois corps inanimés, lui-même gratifié de quelques bleus et coupures. Il essuya sa lèvre fendue avant d'avaler une nouvelle rasade d'alcool, grimaçant sous la douleur mais souriant de plus belle sous la pâleur de la lune. Des gémissements s'élevèrent derrière lui, les trois grâces revenant du pays des songes, dans la douleur. Bien sur qu'il aurait pu les tuer, leur tordre le cou d'une main. Il n'avait plus son cosmos mais sa condition physique n'était en rien altérée. Au contraire, il s'était joué d'eux comme un chat d'une famille de souris, brisant os et dents avec application et lenteur, jouissant de la souffrance de ses adversaires, prolongeant leur supplice avec un sadisme d'une rare méthode. Il s'était particulièrement attaché à la réfection du visage du rouquin. Ce dernier ne pourrait plus manger solide avant longtemps, peut-être même jamais avec un peu de chance. Masque de Mort revint sur ses pas, regardant avec joie les trois pantins se tortiller au sol face contre terre, se réveillant à la douleur dans l'hébétude.

« Au fait les femmelettes, si vous souhaitez couler de vieux jours, le silence sera votre meilleur allié. »

Matteo souleva de terre le plus grand des trois, celui qui semblait le plus solide, agrippant une chevelure rougie par le sang.

« Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? » ricana-t-il, enfonçant vicieusement un pied dans le creux des reins du gaillard, l'arc-boutant à la limite de la résistance physique du corps humain.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un râle infâme, tenant plus de la supplique, qu'il jugea être un oui. Satisfait, le Cancer se dirigea vers le chantier, vidant au tiers la bonbonne durant le trajet.

_Mais bien sûr, je me suis trompé, Masque de Mort._

Titubant de plus en plus, il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, se griffant l'épaule contre un étais avant de s'affaler contre un mur, grisé par l'adrénaline et l'alcool. Quelque chose lui disait que Lovélia ne viendrait pas, elle non plus n'avait pas le cran d'assumer ses actes.

_Tu es comme lui._

L'orage de ses pensées prit de l'ampleur et sa tête se fit violemment douloureuse dans le silence de la battisse à demi en ruine.

_Que je ne te fasse pas croire en ce qui ne peut être possible ? Mu… qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas être possible ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? _

« La ferme ! » hurla-t-il soudain, espérant faire taire ses fantômes. « La ferme… »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, lavant son visage souillé de terre et de sang.

« La ferme, » ânonnait-il encore et encore.

_Mais bien sûr, je me suis trompé, Masque de Mort._

Oui, il était Masque de Mort, l'infâme, le traître, le maudit. Celui qui avait trahi et qui trahirait encore. Qui trahirait toujours !

_Matteo__ se serait peut-être arrêté, mais moi, je suis Masque de Mort ! Tu n'as pas déjà oublié ?_

Il aurait dû tuer l'Atlante, aller jusqu'au bout, assumer le feu qui le rongeait encore à présent. Tuer, détruire, violer, jusqu'à Mu, la seule preuve tangible qu'un humain ait pu se cacher sous l'armure du Cancer, un jour.

_Masque de Mort._

Oui, il aurait dû le tuer, l'écarteler, le dépecer. Arracher la peau de son visage pour l'oublier à jamais. Effacer ce regard triste qui le hantait depuis des mois, en lui crevant les yeux s'il le fallait. Il en avait encore le temps… Voilà ce que le Cancer allait faire, dès demain, il prendrait une chambre seul et travaillerait tout l'hiver comme convenu. A moins qu'il ne détrousse ses hôtes et neparte avant, pour rejoindre Kedesh. Mais pas avant d'avoir mis le Bélier six pieds sous terre, en représailles à toutes ces années de mépris et d'humiliation, qui se prolongeaient dans ce monde, de la plus insupportable des manières.

_Je suis désolé, Matteo … Je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre toi comme ça…_

« Mu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il aux murs qui commençaient à danser devant son regard.

_Non ! S'il te plait, arrête … s'il te plait…_

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'Italien détruise tout ce qu'il touche ? Jusqu'à son amitié le liant à Mu ? Jusqu'à ces souvenirs heureux ? Matteo s'était senti…

_S'il te plait Matteo. Ne joue pas avec moi… ne me fais pas croire… Ce qui ne peut pas être possible._

Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

_Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, Matteo !_

« Arrête ! » cria-t-il à nouveau, avant de vider d'un trait l'alcool restant et dejeter violemment la bonbonne, qui se brisa sur le mur d'en face. « Tu n'es qu'un menteur et un manipulateur ! Un sale menteur… »

_Finalement, tu n'es plus rien…_

La maison tanguait dangereusement, tandis que des voix d'outre-tombe riaient à ses oreilles, se moquant de sa mollesse envers le Bélier.

« J'aurais dû te tuer ! J'aurais dû te tuer… »

_Ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider Mu, pour quoi que ce soit. Même pas pour mourir !_

_Tu as parfaitement entendu, Masque de Mort !_

_Mattéo_

« Tais-toi ! »

_Ne compte plus sur moi… Même pas pour mourir !_

_Mais bien sûr, je me suis trompé, Masque de Mort._

_Masque de Mort…_

« Je vais te tuer ! »

_Masque de Mort…_

« Si… lence… »

L'Italien s'écroula enfin, vaincu par l'alcool, plongeant dans un cauchemar épais, gluant, où des dizaines de Béliers, railleurs ou pleurant, le harcelèrent jusqu'à l'aube.

« Messire ? Messire ! »

Masque de Mort sursauta en revenant à lui, le poing déjà fermé, prêt à frapper celui qui…

« Maître Percy ? »

« Mon Dieu jeune homme que vous est-il arrivé ? Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes couvert de blessures ! »

Le maçon marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Et votre diadème ! On vous l'a dérobé ? »

« Mon diadème ? »

Matteo toucha son front et se souvint, il l'avait jeté à Mu hier soir après… Ses tempes pulsèrent violemment, rappelant péniblement à l'Italien la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille.

« Oui, c'est cela, on a dû me le voler, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Vous êtes pâle à faire peur ! »

D'un geste vague de la main, l'Italien balaya la question et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, là où la veille, il avait reçu la consigne de travailler ce jour.

Percy leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Il se souvenait lui aussi de mémorables disputes avec son épouse, lors de ses grossesses, mais pas au point de se saouler et de jouer les spadassins en ville. Ce matin, il avait trouvé sa belle-sœur et son frère, pâles et inquiets, qui lui avaient raconté tout ce qu'ils savaient de ce couple venu du nord disait-on. La future mère prostrée dans sa chambre, l'époux en colère, disparu pour la nuit… Et il y avait aussi les trois garçons, trouvés battus comme plâtre, non loin du chantier. Trois petites frappes sans envergure, mais qui causaient suffisamment de troubles pour avoir mauvaise réputation. Ça, il n'avait fait le rapprochement qu'en trouvant son commis couvert de bleus, un solide gaillard pour massacrer ainsi ces trois vauriens, seul.

Le maçon regarda s'éloigner son tâcheron accablé avec un pincement au coeur. Il émanait une telle tristesse de ce garçon, que ce dernier avait beau vouloir donner le change, il ne trompait pas Percy. Arthenia par contre, pestait comme une poissonnière après le jeune homme, signe qu'elle s'inquiétait grandement pour lui. S'il comptait noyer son chagrin en tapant comme un sourd dans les pierres de cette bâtisse, il se trompait lourdement. Percy s'apprêtait à freiner les ardeurs du Cancer lorsque des morceaux de plâtre tombés du plafond tirèrent le maçon de ses réflexions, suivis de près d'un grondement sinistre. Un juron indigène bien senti sortit de la gorge de Percy, suivi de près d'un « Sortez ! Vite ! »

L'effondrement s'entendit plusieurs pâtés de maison à la ronde, bientôt signalé par un épais nuage de poussière. Rapidement, les villageois se pressèrent autour des décombres, extirpant le maître maçon, blessé légèrement seulement, mais en proie à une grande émotion.

« Mon… mon ouvrier, il… sortez-le de là ! »

A suivre…


	10. Attention !

Dragon Doré a désormais son espace sur le net! Cliquez ici pour le découvrir : Dragon Doré : http://dragondor.over-blog.fr/

Cette fic écrite en collaboration avec Kats a pris des allures de long fleuve pas si tranquille que ça et nous nous sommes dites qu'il méritait bien sa place au paradis... ou plutôt sur la toile...

_"Lorsque deux chevaliers se réveillent dans un monde cruel et étrange, ils s'imaginent qu'une nouvelle chance leur est offerte. Mais lorsqu'un Dragon Noir les prend comme cible et les marque jusque dans leurs âmes et leurs chairs... leur existence tourne vite au cauchemar." _

Le blog Dragon Doré vous permettra à partir de septembre de découvrir ou redécouvrir la fic à partir du premier chapitre. La publication se fera mensuellement. Actuellement, nous en sommes à onze (bientôt douze) chapitres dont neuf seulement sont publiés sur le net. Au programme, des chapitres relus, revus, corrigés et pour certains sérieusement modifiés et aussi surtout, nous l'espérons, des illustrations!

Eh oui! Nous lançons un appel à illustrations auprès de nos lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a). Aidez-nous à donner vie aux mésaventures de Mu et Matteo, donnez donc ses ailes à Kédar, à ses métis... Bref, contribuez à l'âme de notre histoire... Si vous êtes intéressées vous pouvez nous contacter à ces adresses : galinettechanyahoo.fr et k777fryahoo.fr . Nous espérons recevoir beaucoup de réponses -

Sur ce, à bientôt sur Dragon doré...


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon Doré a désormais son espace sur le net! Cliquez ici pour le découvrir : Dragon Doré : http://dragondor.over-blog.fr/

Cette fic écrite en collaboration avec Kats a pris des allures de long fleuve pas si tranquille que ça et nous nous sommes dites qu'il méritait bien sa place au paradis... ou plutôt sur la toile...

_"Lorsque deux chevaliers se réveillent dans un monde cruel et étrange, ils s'imaginent qu'une nouvelle chance leur est offerte. Mais lorsqu'un Dragon Noir les prend comme cible et les marque jusque dans leurs âmes et leurs chairs... leur existence tourne vite au cauchemar." _

Le blog Dragon Doré vous permettra à partir de septembre de découvrir ou redécouvrir la fic à partir du premier chapitre. La publication se fera mensuellement. Actuellement, nous en sommes à onze (bientôt douze) chapitres dont neuf seulement sont publiés sur le net. Au programme, des chapitres relus, revus, corrigés et pour certains sérieusement modifiés et aussi surtout, nous l'espérons, des illustrations!

Eh oui! Nous lançons un appel à illustrations auprès de nos lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a). Aidez-nous à donner vie aux mésaventures de Mu et Matteo, donnez donc ses ailes à Kédar, à ses métis... Bref, contribuez à l'âme de notre histoire... Si vous êtes intéressées vous pouvez nous contacter à ces adresses : galinettechanyahoo.fr et k777fryahoo.fr . Nous espérons recevoir beaucoup de réponses -

Sur ce, à bientôt sur Dragon doré...


End file.
